Sunrise: My Version
by Unknown Soldier Shadow
Summary: With the death of the only cat to know the truth, the secret of Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather is safe. But with darkness approaching, can the three with the powers of stars in their paws defeat the evil or be consumed by it?
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! My name's Shadow and this is my first fic. It's my prediction of the events of Sunrise in the Warriors series. I've read a few fics like this, so I'm gonna give it a try myself! I've never written a lot, unless you count essays in school, so this is a little new for me! Please feel free to give me any critiques or comments you want, but please try and keep it constructive; I'm going to try and do my best to make this in the right style, but please point out any typos, bizarre wording, or plot weirdness that you see. :D**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Night had fallen on a small, round clearing, bathing the landscape in shadows. The undergrowth shivered as a powerful blue-gray she-cat shouldered her way through the tangle of branches and brambles, glancing around with piercing blue eyes. She padded towards the center of the clearing where a small pool reflected the bright stars above. Peering down into the water, she watched the wind ripple the surface of the shining water.

Gazing around her, she suddenly threw her head back and yowled. Then, sitting back down, she proceeded to wait patiently, only her twitching tail giving away her tension. She did not have to wait long; dark outlines of feline bodies were already filling the clearing, forming a circle around the edge of the pool. Foremost among them was a small she-cat with a beautiful dappled pelt, who quickly trotted up to the cat who had summoned them.

"Bluestar," she said dipping her head in greeting to the blue-gray she-cat. "It is strange that you have called only ThunderClan cats to this meeting. Isn't this something that the rest of StarClan needs to know as well?"

"No, Spottedleaf." Bluestar's eyes reflected the shining stars as she gazed to the night sky. "This is a meeting for only those of us who have known life in ThunderClan. No other Clan can know about this."

Spottedleaf opened her mouth to protest, then closed it and tilted her head. "Is it Firestar? Is he in danger?" Her fur began to rise, and she sunk her thorn-sharp claws into the soft ground.

Bluestar inclined her head. "This is a matter which could change ThunderClan forever," she said resignedly. Turning to the cats encircling the pool, she raised her voice and said, "You know why we meet here, separate from the rest of StarClan. You too have been watching our former Clan, and have seen the dark clouds than circle ever closer, like buzzards for crowfood." She paused for a heartbeat to let her words sink in. "We meet here in death as we did in life to discuss this matter. Let any who wish to speak come forward to talk about the fate of our Clan." Bluestar spun around and padded to an open space in the circle, leaving the clearing silent except for the soft wind that ruffled the former ThunderClan cats' pelts.

A lean, brown tabby stepped forward from the circle, isolating himself from the rest of his Clan. Turning so that his back was to the water, he said, "I have seen what is happening to our Clan, and I wish to stop it before anything… bad happens." He turned to Bluestar, who was watching him with an inscrutable expression in her wide eyes. "I have seen the three, the same that were given great powers. I… I believe that they may not be as noble as we first thought." He flicked his tail nervously under the gaze of all those watching, then cleared his throat. "I believe," he continued, "that we should be watching the three even closer than before. I think that we have been trusting them too much."

His words sparked a growl from several cats in the circle, foremost among them a pure white queen. She padded out of her place in the circle towards the tabby. "It is interesting that it should be _you_ to say that, Runningwind," she rasped, glaring at the former warrior. "I seem to remember you had similar thoughts about Cloudtail, and now he's one of the best trackers in the Clans!"

Runningwind flinched as if a bee had stung him, then narrowed his eyes and flattened his ears. "Even after all these seasons as a loyal ThunderClan cat he still doubts us, Frostfur! Him and these three kits. They don't even think the prophecy is about them anymore."

Frostfur pulled back her lips to expose sharp, white teeth. "They aren't kits anymore, Runningwind. They're strong, loyal Clan cats!"

"Enough!" Bluestar was bristling at the two warriors. "It pains me to see two of my own apprentices bickering like a nest of jays! Are you not warriors?" Turning to face the white queen, she added angrily, "Can you please _try _to get along, Runningwind? And you, too, Frostfur!"

The queen looked astonished to be talked to by her leader as thus, then fell into a resentful silence.

Bluestar took a deep breath. "Now, Runningwind," she said turning to the tom, "Now that we have heard what you have to say, why do you believe that we can't trust them?"

Runningwind ducked his head. "It's just a feeling I had," he whispered sadly. "I don't think that just because they are Firestar's kin that they should be above the warrior code." He turned tail and padded back to his place in line.

Spottedleaf leapt to her paws at the tabby warrior's words. "It's not just because they are Firestar's kin!" she growled. "The three _will_ use their powers for the good of the Clan!" She cast her amber gaze around the circle of cats; many looked away uncomfortably.

A low chuckle rang out from around the circle, echoing off the rippling surface of the water until the entire clearing was filled with its cynicism. "Don't be so sure of their nobility, dear Spottedleaf. I, for one, know of treachery lurking behind their prophecy." A long-furred gray she-cat strode towards the speaking position and calmly sat down as snarls erupted from all sides. She lifted her orange gaze and locked eyes with Bluestar. "You are aware of what I speak of?" she asked her leader questioningly.

Bluestar shook her head, her eyes never leaving the she-cat's flattened face. "No, Yellowfang. I have seen nothing except the looming threat of darkness." Soft mews of agreement were murmured around the clearing.

Spottedleaf watched the former medicine cat with a clear amber gaze. "Why don't you show us some evidence for your claims, Yellowfang?" she asked frostily.

Yellowfang nodded solemnly. "So I shall. It is true that I have delved deeper into the future of our Clan than most. Jayfeather has created some… unusual problems." She whirled around to face the pool. Extending a large paw over the surface, she whispered, "See as I see, my friends. See the face of the darkness that threatens our Clan." She extended her claws slowly, and the water ceased its movement even though the wind continued to buffet the cats' fur.

The pool went completely black; the only light in the clearing coming from the stars glittering above. The circle broke as all cats rushed to the pool to see their soon-to-be enemy. Slowly the dark cloud revolved in the still water, creating complex patterns that reflected in the ancient Clan's eyes.

With a slicing motion, Yellowfang parted the clouds in the water, revealing an image that made the warriors recoil, hissing in fear and disbelief.

"No!" The cry came from more than one voice, the pure force of the horrified rejection shattering the image of the cat like a stone. The cats pressed themselves to the ground in shock, unblinkingly. A chilling wail rang out over the still clearing.

Bluestar's fur was bristling in dread. "How?" Her voice sounded as if she were choking on a tough piece of fresh-kill. "It's not possible! Are you sure that this is correct? Are you sure that this is the only outcome? That we could have made that kind of mistake…" she trailed off, her eyes wide and filled with disbelief.

Yellowfang slowly retracted her paw from its position over the pool. "Yes," she said in a harsh whisper filled with emotion. She turned her face to the ground and shut her eyes. "Unless something drastic happens," she rasped towards the ground, "this _will_ happen. That cat will use all the powers we gave up…and ThunderClan will be destroyed."

As the ancient cats of ThunderClan looked at each other with dismay, the cold stars above continued on their never-ending cycle through the dark sky.

* * *

**I'm personally a Runningwind fan, so he got his own little cameo here. Not much a Frostfur fan though... I always got the impression that she was all fussy and hoity-toity and whatnot. And who better to do some awsome StarClan-bending-the-natural-laws-of-physics thing than lovely Yellowfang! Haha, I love that old crochety she-cat.**

**Shadow**


	2. Chapter 1

The ThunderClan camp was still silent, tension crackling like lightning among the cats.

"If any cat has anything, no matter how trivial, to report on the death of Ashfur, you must come immediately to Brambleclaw or me. Understood?" Firestar was still on top of the Highledge, his tail lashing from side-to-side as he stared down his Clan. When no cat voiced any opinion, He dipped his head, then turned tail and padded into his den.

Even after his absence the silence lingered, threatening to turn into a panic. Lionblaze realized he was still holding his breath, and let it out in a slow exhale which seemed as loud as a falling tree in the still air. Trying not to be obvious about it, it turned to look at the rest of the Clan, instantly relieved that none were looking his way with angry glares or outstretched claws.

Brambleclaw quickly assessed the situation and said, "Dustpelt and Brackenfur, why don't you take a hunting patrol of two cats each and see if you can bring back some fresh-kill?" Turning to Cloudtail he meowed, "You take out the dawn patrol. I want you to go along the WindClan border. See if you can pick up any scent of anything."

"Of course, Brambleclaw." Cloudtail dipped his head in respect for the deputy, then called to Cinderheart and Brightheart. Small clouds of dust lifted into the air as the patrol disappeared out the camp entrance.

Brackenfur had his patrol of Sandstorm and Berrynose and quickly followed Cloudtail without a backwards glance towards the body of Ashfur, now partially visible in the early light.

Dustpelt had not moved. "I can't," he murmured to the dark tabby deputy. "Get some other cat to lead it."

Lionblaze was shocked; Dustpelt never missed an opportunity to lead a patrol, especially a hunting patrol.

Brambleclaw seemed to have similar thoughts. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at the tabby warrior and asked, "Why?"

Dustpelt looked extremely uncomfortable under the amber gaze of the deputy, and said in a rush of words, "I haven't had time to sit vigil for Ashfur." He looked at his paws and took a deep breath. Locking eyes with the deputy, he said sadly, "He was my first apprentice." He glanced over to the gray warriors body, still cold fur ruffling in the slight breeze. "He was a brave warrior; he deserves to be mourned."

"Of course," Brambleclaw murmured sympathetically. "He served ThunderClan well; he will be missed."

Lionblaze felt a sharp pang of irony course through his veins. _Of course_, be berated himself, _of course they think Ashfur was a brave cat; they don't know the truth._ In a heartbeat, he was back in the burning forest with Ashfur blocking the only way out. His dark blue eyes had reflected flames; flames from the fire and the burning fire of his madness. Only Squirrelflight's denial of Lionblaze and his littermates had saved their lives that night.

_Squirrelflight! _Just the name of the ginger warrior sent a shot of fury through him; she had lied to him, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf their whole lives. Saying she wasn't their mother had shattered the only stable rock of truth in their lives, and Lionblaze would never forgive that.

Lionblaze glanced over to his littermates sitting beside him. Jayfeather, as usual, seemed lost in his own thoughts, his blind eyes giving away nothing. He had barely moved through the course of the whole meeting, but Lionblaze had long ago given up the thought of asking his brother for his opinion. The gray tabby medicine cat only said what he wanted to, when he wanted to.

Lionblaze considered asking Hollyleaf for her advice, but that idea vanished like dew in the sun at one look at her face. Her eyes were narrowed in thought as she stared at Firestar's den; Lionblaze expected her question before she even said it.

"Do you think he knows?" Her black pelt was still quivering gently. "Squirrelflight could have told him about Ashfur. He could be thinking about it right now!"

He sighed, feeling that his sister could fly into a fury about the dead warrior any moment, and opened his mouth to reply.

Jayfeather beat him there. "He's not," he mewed simply. "He doesn't know."

This information did nothing to satisfy Hollyleaf. "How can you be sure?" she wheedled. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Jayfeather sounded impatient; Lionblaze could tell that his thoughts were elsewhere. "He's thinking about the Clan."

"Oh," Hollyleaf's voice was strangely disappointed. He glanced at his sister curiously. "I wish that he knew…that we weren't his kin, that is. Then we wouldn't be breaking the warrior code."

Lionblaze let out an angry sigh. "Is that all you can think of?" he demanded. "The warrior code?"

Hollyleaf looked shocked. "You don't care about the warrior code, Lionblaze? She sounded as though he had just expressed the desire to become a mouse.

"I didn't say that," he explaned, trying to be calm. "I'm just saying that our lives in the Clan are more important that sticking exactly to the code."

"How can you say that?" she whispered harshly. "_Nothing _is more important than the code."

"Be quiet," Jayfeather rasped. "Cats are listening." He flicked his ears in the direction of Mousewhisker and Hazeltail, who were lingering about around the fresh-kill pile shooting furtive glances in their direction. He pulled himself to his paws and said, "I've got to go collect herbs; we'll discuss this later." Without another word, he padded out the camp entrance and disappeared into the shadows.

Lionblaze sighed; would he ever understand his brother? "I'm going to finish sitting vigil for Ashfur; are you going to now?"

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes at him. "I told you before…I'm not sitting vigil for that crowfood-eating traitor." She turned her head sharply away.

With a gusty sigh, he heaved himself to his paws and padded over to the body of his mentor to serve out the rest of his vigil as the dawning sun rose over the forest.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm feeling slightly grumpy at the moment; what a perfect time to write from Jayfeather's perspective! My computer has suddenly decided that internet isn't cool, and has therefore shut it down. -sigh- But I will prevail over it! I'm writing on a laptop, so please forgive my possibly horrible typos.**

* * *

The cool scents of the forest wreathed around Jayfeather as he padded into the depths of ThunderClan territory. The grass was soft on his paws as he searched for vital herbs that could help cure his Clanmates, and there was the scent of a storm in the air.

As he walked, Jayfeather let his mind wander, thinking about ways to find out the truth about his, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze's parents. _I could walk in Squirrelflight's dreams_, he thought. _But if her thoughts are that guarded in the daytime, I can't imagine what they'd be like at night. _Sighing gustily, he felt the ground texture change under his paws, going from the cool grass to rocky shingle that prickled at his pads. He jerked himself out of his thoughts and realized that he was on the lake's shore.

The waves lapped softly on the shore as he worked his way to the familiar twisted root that held Rock's ancient stick. Jayfeather tried to picture in his head his exact location, letting his imagination sweep out in all directions, covering the landscape like a layer of snow. More confidently, he strode in the direction he pictured the root to be, only to catch his paw on a loose piece of shingle and fall flat on his face.

With an angry hiss, Jayfeather righted himself, before turning around and lashing towards the rock that had tripped him. His claws swept through empty air before connecting painfully with a fallen branch. Gritting his teeth, he felt around with his paws and tail, seeking out the branch so he wouldn't trip on it. His paw touched wood, but not the smooth surface of a waterlogged branch- small striations covered the entire length of the branch, breaking the surface into seperate planes.

"Ha," Jayfeather purred weakly. "Trying to trip me now, branch? After keeping you safe?" With one paw, he dragged the heavy branch toward him and sat on the uneven surface of the shore. Sweeping his paws down the sides, he felt the deep cuts to the wood, the lines crossing through some but not all, the lives that the stick represented...

"Half Moon," Jayfeather whispered. The memory of the young she-cat was still fresh in his mind. He had walked in the pawsteps of Jay's Wing, an ancient cat from long ago before the Clans even existed. She had looked out for him, protected him from the bully of the group, Fish Leap. He could picture her now, soft white pelt and glowing green eyes...

He shoved the stick away, feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach_. Medicine cat_, he reminded himself rather dully. Medicine cats could never take a mate; it was against the warrior code, and therefore punishable. Half Moon was dead anyway, she had died long before he was born, before the first leader of ThunderClan was born!

Not wanting to think of the ancient cats for once, Jayfeather returned the stick to it's usual place, making sure it was tucked tightly into the root. Then, after one last stroke of his paws down its length, he turned and padded farther into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With his jaws full of mallow, Jayfeather shoved his way through the camp entrance and across the open space towards the medicine cat den. He had found the soft plant wedged between two bushes, and had brought back enough to last for several moons.

"Hey, Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf bounced up to her brother, her pawsteps sounding thunderous in his ears.

Nodding in reply, he ducked around his sister and continued on his way.

"Wait!" Hollyleaf mewed, quickening her pace to match his. "I want to talk to you." She was practically quivering with excitement, and her mind was a blur of color and thought.

Setting down the mallow, he said, "Alright, let's hear it. I have things to do." Jayfeather curled his tail over his paws, and tried to look as concentrated as he could. _Maybe she'll go away soon..._he thought irritably.

"I'm going to be a mentor!" she squealed while doing a very un-mentor-ish spin.

Jayfeather, shocked, widened his eyes. "B-but... you're still so young!" he stuttered. "Aren't there more experienced warriors who should get apprentices first?" Hollyleaf as _a mentor_? He immediately felt a pang of sympathy for her future apprentice, then angrily corrected himself_. She has been a warrior for a while now_, he argued inwardly_. She'll be a great mentor_.

"That's great, Hollyleaf!" he mewed. "Who's going to be your apprentice?" He stifled the growing feeling of jealousy he had in his belly. He would never train another cat to defend the Clan, never teach them to hunt, or to track prey...

"...should be a great warrior, don't you think?" Hollyleaf asked him cheerfully.

Caught off-guard, he meowed evasively, "Yeah...yeah. Should be great." He expected to feel her irritation sweep across his pelt like a wave of ants, but she was too caught up in her own happy thoughts that he could have not answered and she would have still been content. "You'll be a great mentor," he murmmered, trying to make up for his lack of attention.

"Thanks, Jayfeather," she mewed warmly. Her happiness was like a warm cloud in his mind.

"Have you told Lionblaze yet?" he queried.

Unease radiated from her, quickly evaporating her former feelings. "No," she said, lowering her voice so much that Jayfeather had to lean in to catch her next words. "He'll be upset. Firestar only wanted one new mentor at a time, and he picked me."

"Who's the other mentor?"

"Thornclaw. He needs another apprentice since Poppyfrost became a warrior," she explained. "And Brightheart's going to take over Icepaw's training while Whitewing's in the nursery. She's getting huge!"

"When Leafpool and I went to check on her a few suns ago," Jayfeather replied, "we had to tell Birchfall to leave. He was getting in the way; he must take after his father."

The two littermates shared a laugh while thinking about Dustpelt's pride when it came to his kits. Jayfeather realized that he enjoyed talking to his sister for the first time in a long while. When she wasn't talking about the warrior code, he thought, she's actually fun to be around. "You want me to come with you to tell Lionblaze?" he asked.

Hollyleaf's unease increased, and she mumbled, "No. I'll tell him." With a soft mew of goodbye, she walked away, her scent leaving soon after.

Picking back up his herbs, Jayfeather continued towards the medicine cat den, pushing away the brambles and making his way in. Leafpool's scent was stale as he placed the mallow gently in a pile of the same herb. He sat down in his moss nest and proceeded to clean his paws free of mud and dust, taking his time, waiting for Leafpool to return.

Even when he had finished, Leapool had still not arrived. Poking his head outside the bramble screen, he scented the air trying to find the familiar scent of his mentor. Retreating to his nest again, he curled up tightly and shut his eyes, preparing to search in dreams just to give him something to do.

But his usual dreams did not come. Swirling clouds of black smoke filled his head and lungs, making him choke and splutter. Backing up, he hit a cold surface with his hind paws and tail. Looking up hopefully, he realize with dread that he couldn't see the sun or sky. No light came from anywhere. He opened his mouth to taste the air, and instantly regretted it; the bitterness on his tongue clouded his thoughts, making him have to work to keep focused. With a yowl of pure terror, Jayfeather launched himself away from the creeping chill behind him and into plummeting nothingness.

With a wild gasp, he jerked himself awake, for once afraid of the dark. He hduddled in his nest shivering as the fear overtook him.

"Ceremony time." The unexpected voice nearly scared Jayfeather out of his fur. He leapt out of his nest and turned shakily to face the voice. He took in scent, and realized that it was Leafpool. Her concern washed across him, carrying his fear with it.

"Are you alright, Jayfeather?" He could feel her penetrating gaze searching his eyes. "Did you get a sign from StarClan?"

"I-I... I don't know... everything was so dark."

"Tell me," she said intensely.

"It's not important," he said grumpily. He didn't want to share the dream with Leafpool or anyone else.

"A sign from StarClan affects _all_ cats," she retorted.

Jayfeather's anger flared. "It was just a dream! It means _nothing_."

He felt Leafpool's disappointment like a breeze in leaf-bare. Shouldering past her, he made his way to the center of the clearing where he could hear the Clan talking. Lionblaze's resentment and jealousy seared Jayfeather's pelt as he sat beside his brother.

"Aren't I a good warrior?" Lionblaze asked more to himself than to his brother. "Haven't I proved myself?"

"Yes. You're a great warrior," Jayfeather said absently while he searched out for Hollyleaf's thoughts. The intensity of her pride and happiness shone over every other feeling in the clearing. _She must really want to prove herself,_he pondered while Lionblaze's rant continued.

"Who was the best apprentice? The best fighter? Who helped at the battle of the Tribe cats?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but the ceremony's about to start." Jayfeather felt a little bad at his abruptness and the jolt of anger from his brother in return, but he wanted his full attention to be on the meeting.

Firestar was on the Highledge, his mind as always, was blocked by barriers sharper than thorns. Brambleclaw's scent wafted over him as the deputy bounded up to stand with his leader.

"Rosekit, from now on, you shall be known as Rosepaw. Thornclaw, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Rosepaw. You have mentored many fine apprentices. I hope that you will pass on all your skills to young Rosepaw." Jayfeather assumed they touched noses, for there was a gap in the ceremony.

Firestar went on, "Toadkit, from now on you shall be known as Toadpaw. Hollyleaf," Jayfeather could almost scent Hollyleaf's eagerness, "you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Toadpaw. You have dedicated your life to living by the warrior code, and have become a brave ThunderClan warrior. I hope that you will pass on your skills to Toadpaw."

"I could just have easily passed on my skills to Toadpaw," Lionblaze was grumbling; Jayfeather ignored him, raising his voice to join the cry, "Rosepaw, Toadpaw, Rosepaw, Toadpaw!"

Hollyleaf came trotting down from the Highledge, with a second set of pawsteps keeping up behind her. She turned her head around to address her new apprentice, "Toadpaw, go get some fresh-kill, but take some to Ferncloud and Daisy too, alright?"

"I'll go do it right now, Hollyleaf!" Toadpaw's eager paws quickly shuffled off towards the fresh-kill pile.

"He'll be a good apprentice," Hollyleaf announced happily.

"Good for him. Congratulations." Lionblaze's voice was stiff.

Hollyleaf purred. "Don't worry, Lionblaze! You can help out with his training; it'll be good for him to battle a heavier cat."

"O...k?" Lionblaze's disbelief was evident. The two of them padded off, chattering about battle tactics and whether or not a bird would be fooled if a cat tried to hunt it while in a tree.

Jayfeather felt a little lonely amid all the new conversations that he could never understand or take part in. Shaking his head briskly, he turned his back on his Clanmates and wandered back into the medicine den.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked dryly to Leafpool. Her pelt was practically quivering with unreleased joy.

"It's an important day when a cat gets her first apprentice," she said happily.

Padding to his nest, he spun a few times before settling down. Letting his mind wander again, he pondered Leafpool's good mood. She was never usually that happy, the last time he could remember was when he got his full name. She said it was an important day when a cat got their first apprentice, and that's why she was so ecstatic, but for some reason, Jayfeather didn't exactly believe her.

* * *

**Ooh! Suspense! I had a burst of creativity today when I was in French class zoning, and voila! This chapter was born! I actually impressed myself a little with the length of this chapter; twice as long as the last one! -happy dances- ****And what's with that dream about the smoke with the bitter taste? All will be revealed in time... dun dun DUN!**

**Shadow**


	4. Chapter 3

****

I'm sure you guys know about the over-population of ThunderClan, with all the kittypets and such. I plan to alleviate this issue. -insert maniacal laugh- This chapter's for you, Fwirl!

* * *

"Good," Hollyleaf mewed. "But you need to be a little closer to the ground, like this." Hollyleaf fell into a hunting crouch position, then turned to her apprentice to make sure he was watching.

Toadpaw said excitedly, "How about this?" He dropped so far that the white fur of his belly brushed the soft moss of the training hollow. He looked up at Hollyleaf with wide amber eyes.

Stifling an amused purr, she replied, "That's alright, if you don't mind getting a pelt full of dirt." Using her tail, she gently guided him upwards until he was in the correct position. "There. That's it." He was doing fairly well so far, she mused. His eagerness made him a quick learner, always wanting to please. "I think it's time to try it out on some real prey."

Toadpaw's eyes lit up, and he gave a little bounce. "Yes!" he yowled, his gray paws lifting clouds of dust from the dry ground.

"Do you want to scare off all the prey from here to WindClan?" Hollyleaf hissed teasingly, trying to scare her apprentice.

Toadpaw quickly stopped himself, and lowered his head somberly. "No, Hollyleaf. Let us hunt for our Clan."

Purring at the little apprentice's suddenly serious demeanor, she tuned tail and ran out of the clearing at full speed, tossing, "Come on, then!" over her shoulder. She raced ahead, loving the feeling of the wind in her fur and the exhilaration of sheer speed.

"Wait, Hollyleaf! Wait for me!" she heard Toadpaw yell after her. Turning around, exhilarated, she stared in shock at the distance between her and the black-and-white tom. _Was I really going that fast?_she wondered. She waiting, barely even panting, as Toadpaw puffed into view.

"You left me behind!" he accused grumpily, echoing his father, Spiderleg's normal attitude.

"You shouldn't be so slow," she teased. "If I had to wait any longer, I would have turned to crow-food!"

Toadpaw's eyes blazed, not recognizing his mentor's joke. "I'm not slow! I'm the fastest apprentice there is!" He shook his pelt free of dust, and attempted to catch his breath.

"Don't let Icepaw hear you say that; she thinks she's the fastest." Hollyleaf sat down and began to wash her pelt with rhythmic strokes of her rough tongue.

"She thinks," he grumbled, then brightened and asked, "Are we going to hunt now? I can't wait to tell Rosepaw when I catch something." He flicked his tail from side-to-side happily.

Hollyleaf stopped in mid-lick, and straightened up. "Okay. Let's try by the Sky Oak. There's always plenty of prey around there." Her apprentice's enthusiasm was contagious; she felt her heart begin to race at the thought of hunting and providing for her Clan. _The warrior code accounts for everything, _she thought while she ran. _From the smallest kit in the nursery to the elders in their den. The code is what makes us a Clan. _The thought filled her with satisfaction at her own contribution to the Clan.

As the Sky Oak came into view, Hollyleaf slowed her pace to a trot. The scent of mouse wreathed around her, making her belly growl with anticipation. A flicker of movement in the tall grass caught her eye, and she quickly motioned with her tail to Toadpaw, informing him to keep quiet. "What can you smell," she quizzed him, her voice barely above a whisper.

He parted his jaws as he took in the air. Licking his lips, he responded, "Mouse!" Toadpaw's haunches wriggled as he prepared to spring.

"Wait," Hollyleaf ordered. The black-and-white tom ceased his movement immediately. _Good listener_, Hollyleaf thought appreciatively. "What's the rule with mice?"

"They'll feel you before they see you." Toadpaw's answer was swift.

Hollyleaf let out a purr. "Perfect. Now, let's see you in action." She nudged him in the direction of the scent.

Toadpaw began to slowly stalk forward, his amber gaze intense with the force of his concentration. Setting each gray paw down gently, he made his way towards the twitching grass. Waggling his haunches, he paused in his stalking and prepared to spring. Hollyleaf held her breath as he leapt forward and into the undergrowth. With a swift blow to the neck, Toadpaw quickly dispatched the mouse, and turned to Hollyleaf and lifted his catch proudly.

"Great catch, Toadpaw!" Hollyleaf cheered. "That was excellent!"

Toadpaw's eyes shone with pride as he trotted back towards the black she-cat. Depositing the limp gray body at her paws, he stepped back and said, "My first kill!"

"With many more to come," Hollyleaf purred. "Let's get back to camp so you can tell Rosepaw."

With a happy little spin, Toadpaw picked up his prey and, tail in the air, lead the way to the hollow, leaving Hollyleaf to follow.

**

* * *

**

When they reached the hollow, Toadpaw glanced around for his sister. The dark cream she-cat was washing herself by the half-rock, bringing her delicate paws over her ears. Hollyleaf watched with amusement as the young tom bounded up to Rosepaw and showed off his kill. The she-cat's amber eyes glowed with pride for her brother. Hollyleaf was just close enough to hear her soft mew.

"Congratulations, Toadpaw! That's the biggest mouse I've ever seen!"

Her brother puffed out his chest with pride. "I caught it all by myself; first time and everything!" he announced.

Letting out a sigh at her apprentice's boastful nature, Hollyleaf padded towards the fresh-kill pile to get herself a piece. Plucking a vole from the pile, she looked around for her littermates and spotted Lionblaze absent-mindedly pulling feathers off a sparrow.

"Hey," she said dropping to the ground beside him.

He glanced up as if he had just noticed her. "Hey," he replied sounding distant.

She peered closer at her, noticing that his eyes were bloodshot and his fur was lank. "Are… are you okay?" she questioned worriedly.

His eyes lacked their normal gleam as he said, "Yeah, yeah… I'm alright. Just a little tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Oh." She got the feeling that he wasn't telling her the whole truth, but let it drop for now. Changing the subject, she meowed, "Toadpaw's doing excellent. He's a quick learner, for sure."

"That's great." Lionblaze's jaws parted in a huge yawn; Hollyleaf half-expected his bones to crack from the strain. "He seems keen enough to learn. He did alright when I helped him with battle moves."

"Yes," she agreed, thinking all the while what had kept Lionblaze awake all night. "Hey, you want to go back out hunting with me and Toadpaw? He could use a little more practice; today was only his first hunting day. All I've had him doing is battle training; I'm scared that there's going to be another attack."

"Sure." With another bone-breaking yawn, Lionblaze heaved himself to his paws and gave his golden pelt a brisk shake. "Though I doubt WindClan will give us any trouble." His eyes gleamed with his normal humor. "At least, not with me on patrol."

Hollyleaf gave her brother a shove. "Stupid furball," she mewed affectionately. She glanced around the clearing; Cloudtail and Brightheart were sharing a rabbit, while Dustpelt ate a shrew nearby. Honeyfern and Berrynose had just padded back into the clearing with more prey, with Mousewhisker trailing behind with three mice hanging from his jaws. Even Longtail stuck his head out of the elder's den to sniff at the breeze whistling through the stone hollow.

"Toadpaw! Let's go hunt some more," she called across the clearing. The apprentice looked up at the sound of his mentor's voice, told his sister good-bye, and charged across the clearing.

The three cats padded towards the entrance just as Brackenfur and Sorreltail were coming in.

The golden-brown tom nodded to his former apprentice. "Hollyleaf, Lionblaze," he greeted. "Are you going out to hunt?" he asked. "Mind if I come with you? This day's too good to waste hanging around the camp."

Hollyleaf dipped her head. "Of course, Brackenfur."

The warrior glanced towards his mate. "Are you coming, too?" he asked.

Sorreltail gave her mate an amused glance. "If I hunt anymore," she meowed, "my paws are going to drop off. I'm exhausted." The tortoiseshell queen gave Brackenfur an affectionate lick between the ears. "Bring me back something!" she called over her shoulder as she padded further into the clearing.

Brackenfur watched her for a moment, then turned to Hollyleaf and asked, "Why don't we bring Thornclaw along?" He looked down at Toadpaw, and added, "I'm sure your apprentice wouldn't mind hunting with his sister."

Toadpaw gave a happy mew. "Rosepaw!" he called. "Come on!" The little tom then turned and lead the way out into the forest.

Brackenfur waited until Toadpaw was out of earshot, then mewed, "You were just like him when you were his age." He purred with laughter.

Hollyleaf's pelt went hot with embarrassment. "Was not!" she argued. She flicked her former mentor over the ears with her tail.

"Come on!" Lionblaze was already pelting into the forest, heading deeper into the heart of ThunderClan territory. Hollyleaf charged after him, feeling Thornclaw and Brackenfur on her paws.

"Why don't we go near the WindClan border? There's always some prey there," she called over her shoulder.

Brackenfur looked uneasily at his brother and mewed, "I don't think that's a good idea, Hollyleaf. They're still hostile to us after the battle. I think we should go towards the lake."

Hollyleaf spun to face the golden warrior and narrowed her eyes. "WindClan's not stupid enough to pick a fight with ThunderClan. They know it's against the warrior code to start a war over nothing. They have no basis for a fight."

Brackenfur sighed. "Sometimes I think you believe the code is the solution to everything, Hollyleaf."

She felt astonished. "Of course it's the solution to everything! That's why it's been around for so long." She lifted her head stubbornly. "We should go hunt near WindClan."

Brackenfur lowered his head submissively. "I don't think it's a good idea," he repeated. "But if you want to…" He trailed off his sentence, leaving Hollyleaf suspicious that he had given in so easily.

Thornclaw seemed to share her thoughts. "B-but you just said it was dangerous!" The tabby warrior twitched his tail confusedly.

"It's Hollyleaf's patrol, Thornclaw," he explained. "We must do what she says." Thornclaw looked doubtful, but said nothing. Rosepaw watched the exchange with wide eyes.

Feeling satisfied, Hollyleaf called Lionblaze and Toadpaw back, and lead the way towards the border. She and Toadpaw started to poke around the bushes, scenting for any trace of prey.

She had her head down in a clump of bushes when she heard the first yowls. Whirling around, she came face-to-face with Harespring. "Get out of our territory!" she hissed, outraged.

The WindClan warrior narrowed his eyes. "This is WindClan territory now, forest rat," he spat out.

Hollyleaf bared her teeth and hissed ferociously; Harespring retaliated likewise. Bunching her haunches beneath her, she leapt for the warrior's throat. Moving with whiplash speed, Harespring ducked his head, sheltering his throat and sending Hollyleaf soaring over his head. Before she could even catch her breath, she felt thorn-sharp claws rake down her spine. Yowling, she whipped around and lashed out a paw, catching him across the ear. Blood sprayed her pelt as the WindClan tom hissed in pain and fled.

Looking around her for the first time, Hollyleaf watched with dread as WindClan cats grappled with her Clanmates. Thornclaw was raking his claws down Ashfoot's flank while Toadpaw was facing down Sunpaw. Her apprentice looked terrified to be facing such a large foe; the ginger tom was easily twice his size. The WindClan apprentice was taunting the smaller cat, poking and lashing at Toadpaw.

Filled with rage, Hollyleaf charged towards the battling apprentices, but was interrupted by a flash of white. Her anger was quickly replaced by hope as Cloudtail pounced on Sunpaw, taking the apprentice by surprise. The white warrior screeched Sunpaw fiercely, sending the smaller cat fleeing across the moor.

Turning to Hollyleaf, he yowled, "Don't just stand there! Go help!" He ran forward to seize a gray apprentice who was slashing at Rosepaw, and drag her away. The dark cream she-cat ran after Cloudtail, yowling at the cat in his jaws.

Turning around, she spotted Lionblaze taking on two warriors by himself. Seizing Emberfoot by the shoulder, he threw the warrior bodily into the undergrowth where he did not get up. The other cat, Tornear, saw the power behind the golden warrior's blow and quickly fled.

Hollyleaf whirled, hissing, as she heard pawsteps behind her. Raising her extended claws for attack, she let loose a fierce yowl and started to bring down her paw. She stopped in midair as she recognized the cat; Breezepelt. Her paw stayed in the air for several heartbeats before she lowered it, saying, "I can't fight you."

Breezepelt's eyes narrowed. "Why not?" he challenged. "Afraid to get beaten?" His black pelt was bristling, but she noticed that he was trembling.

"We're friends. Friends don't fight friends." Hollyleaf sheathed her claws. She saw something pass in his eyes, memories flickering like fish in a shallow pond. He hesitated, his tail flicking, unsure.

Hollyleaf took a step forward, encouraged by his reaction. A weight hit her from the side, knocking the from her lungs. Her eyes whirled as she searched for whoever knocked her down, only to lock on a pair of hazy blue eyes.

"Heatherpaw," she rasped. The tabby looked down on her in disgust.

"It's Heather_tail_," she said sneeringly. She raised a paw, claws glittering in the pale light filtering through the trees, and brought it down for a ripping blow. Hollyleaf didn't even have time to close her eyes.

Heathertail's claws never made impact. Hollyleaf saw the warrior's heather-colored eyes go wide and Lionblaze slammed into her. He stood over his sister protectively as she gasped for breath, feeling for all the world like a beached fish.

"You again." Heathertail's voice was cold. "You can't seem to stay off my territory. Right, Breezepelt?" The tabby turned to her Clanmate, who was staring at the two ThunderClan warriors with an inscrutable expression in his amber eyes.

"Yes," he agreed. "You should stay under the trees like the mice you are."

"Back off, Heathertail." Lionblaze glared at the she-cat. Hollyleaf was vaguely surprised that he knew the she-cat's warrior name.

A mournful yowl filled the clearing, stopping the battle. With a rush of fear, Hollyleaf recognized Thornclaw's voice raised in horror.

"No! No!" His cry rang out over the clearing, echoing off the trees and stone. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze left the two WindClan cats behind and rushed towards their Clanmate. With trepidation, Hollyleaf padded up to gaze in the same direction as Thornclaw, horror rooting her in place as she recognized the heap of golden-brown tabby fur on the ground, covered in blood and motionless.

It was Brackenfur.

* * *

**I felt a little bad writing this chapter, but some cats have to die. I'd rather have Brackenfur die heroically in battle than, say, falling off the top of the ThunderClan hollow, which was what I had originally planned. It didn't seem realistic enough; but then again this is a series about talking cats. Be grateful Cloudtail-lovers! It was supposed to be him in Brackenfur's place! Poor Brackenfur will be avenged, though. I got it all planned out. Muahahahaha!!**

**I mean seriously people, HollyxCode should be a freaking canon shipping by now. I tried to tone it down a little, but I mean come on! Who else would be so faithful to Hollyleaf than her beloved warrior code?**

**Shadow**


	5. Chapter 4

**I should be studying for my Biology test... but I wrote this instead! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lionblaze stared at the body of Brackenfur in front of him, feeling as if the slightest breeze would knock him over. Brackenfur, the loyal, noble warrior was dead.

And it was all WindClan's fault.

With a snarl, he whipped around to face the opposing Clan. "Which one of you," he growled, barely above a whisper, "killed this cat? Who?!"

The warriors stared at him with wide eyes, too stunned to say anything. Lionblaze turned to Thornclaw, who was standing beside the body of his brother. "Who?" he asked in a softer voice.

The tabby warrior lifted his gaze from Brackenfur's battered body to lock eyes with the golden tom. Lionblaze saw his own sadness and anger reflecting in Thornclaw's eyes. The warrior cleared his throat, then turned and pointed with his tail. "Him," he said simply.

Lionblaze looked in the direction he was pointing, and locked eyes with a light brown tabby. Owlwhisker. He recalled him vaguely from a previous Gathering, never having spoke to the WindClan warrior before. He took a pace forward to confront Owlwhisker, but was beaten there by Hollyleaf.

"You… What did Brackenfur ever do to _you?_" She drew back her lips in a snarl. "He was my mentor! He taught me all I know!" Her black pelt was bristling in rage.

Owlwhisker flattened his ears. "You shouldn't be on WindClan territory!" he retorted.

Hollyleaf gasped; Lionblaze could see that she was shaking with anger. "This is ThunderClan territory! _Your_ territory begins at the stream!"

"Not anymore," Ashfoot cut in for the first time. "We've claimed this area for our Clan, and are prepared to fight for it." She unsheathed her claws to prove her point.

"And you can justify the death of a ThunderClan warrior for that?" Thornclaw asked, his voice sounding empty.

Ashfoot raised her head. "WindClan's survival means more that the life of a single cat," she announced confidently.

Owlwhisker snarled, "He should have thought of that before he trespassed." He flicked his tail towards the body of Brackenfur.

Lionblaze couldn't believe what he was hearing; the rage building in his belly was burning like a forest fire, scorching out every other emotion. With a yowl, he bowled the tabby off his paws, not caring if any cat was watching, only intent on making Owlwhisker suffer as much as possible.

He saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye, and expected Hollyleaf to come pull him off and lecture him about the warrior code. To his astonishment, she extended her claws and raked them down the pinned WindClan cat's exposed flank, her teeth bared. Her claws, sharp as blackthorns, sliced through Owlwhisker's wind-flattened fur easily.

"Stop!" Cloudtail and Ashfoot's voice raised in unison, cutting through the caterwauling tangle of fur. Hollyleaf dropped back first at the sound of the senior warrior's voice, but Lionblaze couldn't stop; the red haze of battle had clouded his vision, filling his mind and blocking his reason. He slammed both forepaws down onto Owlwhisker's head, feeling grimly satisfied when the scrawny cat let out a screech of pain.

"That's enough, Lionblaze!" Cloudtail's scent wafted over him as the white warrior dragged him away. Lionblaze struggled, trying to get back at the blood-stained scrap of fur that was his prey, and even turning his teeth on Cloudtail.

The senior warrior gave him a sharp shake, like a queen scolding her kit, and repeated in a hiss, "That's enough. We can't help Brackenfur this way; he's gone." He turned to Ashfoot. "This has gone beyond a border fight. Take your Clan and go, I must speak to Firestar about this."

Ashfoot narrowed her eyes, but dipped her head. "This isn't the last of this matter; we'll discuss this at the Gathering, be sure of that." Flicking her tail to her warriors, she lead the way out of the forest and onto the moors.

Heathertail was the last to go. She lingered as she passed Lionblaze, and hissed, "I let you off easy this time. But next time…" she trailed off, and hissed in his face, her hazy blue eyes narrowed in hate.

He glared ferociously at her, and struggled with renewed vigor to escape Cloudtail's clutches. The white warrior held fast, as immovable as stone. "I'll get you," Lionblaze snarled. "Next time I see you… I'll get you! You won't escape!" He lashed out with a flailing forepaw and caught her on the flank, feeling the satisfied rip of fur.

Heathertail yowled in pain, her fur bristling, but let it go. With one last baleful glare, she turned and charged after her Clanmates.

_I can't believe she's the same cat I loved, _Lionblaze thought angrily. _I'm glad she's gone._ With a furious hiss, he yanked himself away from Cloudtail's grip, leaving behind tufts of golden fur in the white warrior's jaws.

Spitting them out, Cloudtail mewed, "You need to control yourself, Lionblaze. WindClan could take your words seriously and start an attack." He shook out his white pelt, wincing at his numerous cuts and scratches, and turned to assess the situation.

Lionblaze glared at the warrior, then sighed in acceptance. Cloudtail was a senior warrior, and his kin. He had to respect him. _But I don't have to like it,_ he thought. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"I was coming to catch up with you. I thought that more cats on a hunting patrol would be a good idea with prey still so scarce from the Great Battle. Looks like I was right." He turned to Hollyleaf. "Are you okay?" he asked her gently.

Lionblaze looked at his sister for the first time since the attack on Owlwhisker and saw her standing over the body of her former mentor.

A high-pitched keen tore itself from her throat as she buried her nose in Brackenfur's shoulder fur. "My fault," she whispered against his cooling fur. "I said we should hunt here."

Lionblaze felt a wave of sympathy for his sister, washing away the rage from the battle. He draped his tail over her shoulders, and she leaned into him. "It isn't your fault, Hollyleaf," he explained gently. "It was a coincidence that WindClan was here… Not your fault."

Hollyleaf's eyes were clouded as she raised her head to look at her brother. "I wanted to hunt here! Brackenfur is dead because of me!" Her voiced was higher than normal, threatening to turn into a panic.

Lionblaze didn't know what to say; he just licked her between the ears.

Toadpaw and Rosepaw padded forward to stand with the warriors. The black-and-white apprentice walked up to his mentor and pushed his nose into her fur. Hollyleaf turned to look at the young tom, soft affection in her eyes, and dipped her head to nuzzle him between the ears. "Come on," she mewed. "Let's get Brackenfur back to camp." Her words were meant to be reassuring, but her voice shook with emotion.

Cloudtail moved forward to grasp the fallen warrior's pelt in his teeth. Lionblaze went to do the same, but Thornclaw beat him there. The tabby looked at him with a hard emotion in his eyes, and Lionblaze stood back and respectfully bowed his head. He understood; Brackenfur was his brother. It was his duty to carry him home. Thornclaw took up Brackenfur's other side and, slowly, the ThunderClan cats made their way back to camp with the limp form held between them, tail trailing through the dust.

* * *

Wails of grief and shock greeted the patrol as they pushed through the thorn tunnel, foremost among them, Sorreltail. The tortoiseshell queen let out a chilling wail that made Lionblaze's heart break with sympathy. "How?" she questioned him, grief raw in her eyes.

He lowered his head and responded, "He died bravely in battle, defending his Clan." He followed Thornclaw and Cloudtail to the center of the clearing, where they laid the body of the fallen warrior.

Firestar leapt down from the Highledge and stared with disbelief at the body of Brackenfur. He sniffed along the length of the body, prodding him with gentle paws until he found claw marks at the tabby's throat. "Leafpool," he called, not looking away from the body.

The light brown tabby medicine cat quickly rushed up to the body, not stifling a soft cry of horror. She, like her father, ran her paws along the gashes in Brackenfur's throat. "A warrior's blow. Who killed him?" Her voice shook with sadness and anger.

Thornclaw responded, "Owlwhisker."

Firestar bristled with alarm. "Owlwhisker?" he echoed disbelievingly. "A WindClan cat? How did this happen. Tell me everything."

Lionblaze stood looking at his paws as the story was recounted. The rest of the warriors, hearing the cries of their Clanmates, came pouring out of their dens.

Jayfeather trotted out of the elder's den, followed quickly by Mousefur and Longtail. "Brackenfur's dead?" He sounded uncharacteristically surprised.

"Listen to Firestar," he responded simply, wanting to be anywhere but there in the clearing. Hearing the distressed lamentations of Sorreltail and her daughters was too much to bear. He padded to the warriors den, feeling as if his paws weighed as heavy as stones. Curling up in his nest, he closed his eyes, but didn't wish for sleep to come. _If I was stronger I could have saved Brackenfur._The thought echoed through his head like a river in a cave.

"Lionblaze?" a small voice called. When he didn't lift his head, the voice grew closer until it was right next to him. Scent washed over him, and he recognized Cinderheart. _No, StarClan, no!_ he wailed internally. _She's probably here to accuse me that I didn't save her father! She hates me, I know it!_ Cringing with dread, he jammed his eyes closer shut and waited for her to start snarling at him. He felt a dull spark of surprise as a tongue swiped over his ear.

Looking up, he locked eyes with her, the surprise not fading as he looked into her blue eyes. They were not full of hate or disgust as he had imagined, but kindness and understanding. "I…I-I tried to help him…" he started, but was unable to find the words to explain himself, to tell her he was sorry.

"I know, Lionblaze." Her voice was full of understanding, not accusation. "You did your best. Brackenfur is in StarClan now with Molepaw. He will watch over the Clan forever." Her voice shook as she finished her words, emotion overcoming her.

Lionblaze pushed up and licked her ear. "They will be glad to have him." He stood up and turned back to the den entrance. "Shall we go sit vigil for him?" He looked back and Cinderheart and tilted his head.

The gray tabby followed him to the center of the clearing to lay beside the body of her father as the stars slowly turned in the sky.

* * *

**Depressing, huh? I got a little sad when I had Cinderheart say the whole, "He's with Molepaw" part, but what can you do? lol! I dunno what I'll do for the next chapter... any suggestions? I've done a battle... and training... and it's too soon after Long Shadows to do a Gathering.**

**Does anyone know what season it's supposed to be? I've tried to avoid any mention of seasons until I'd looked it up in Long Shadows, but laziness stuck me. Happens alot!**

**Shadow**


	6. Chapter 5

**Jayfeather time! I got halfway through this chapter before I realized I made Jayfeather able to see. So I had to go back and change it all... grumbles. For those of you who read this story, please don't hesitate to point out any grammar errors you see; I'm trying to get it right, but I seem to miss a few. Thanks!**

* * *

Jayfeather padded out of the medicine den with his jaws full of thyme. Locating Sorreltail by scent, he dropped the pile in front of her, saying, "Eat these. They'll make you feel better."

Sorreltail didn't seem to hear him. "Gone… gone forever," she whimpered; Jayfeather could hear the wind whispering through her fur as she shook her head. Shudders wracked her tortoiseshell pelt.

Jayfeather felt a pang of sympathy for the grieving queen. Brackenfur was a brave warrior and had served his Clan for many seasons; he could have continued to do so for many more moons. Leaning closer to her, he mewed, "Sorreltail, you need to stay healthy. For your kits." He pushed the herbs closer to her with his paw. "Eat these, please."

Her thoughts were an echoing blank. "For my kits," she repeated hollowly. Jayfeather waited until the sounds of her eating the thyme had ceased, making sure she ate every scrap.

"You should go lay down. Brackenfur's vigil won't start until moonrise."

Her response was instant. "No!" she said fiercely. "I won't leave him!" She curled her tail protectively over the body of her mate and glared up at Jayfeather. "I won't," she repeated in a hiss.

Jayfeather dipped his head respectfully. "Of course," he murmured. "I'll be back to check on you later." The queen gave no reaction to show she had heard him. Turning back to Brackenfur, she began smoothing his fur, her tongue rasping over his pelt.

Jayfeather lifted his head and scented for Hollyleaf; she was laying by the half-rock, her mind turbulent with guilt. Padding up to her, he meowed, "How are you?"

"Fine." Her answer has curt. Jayfeather could sense the roiling emotions within her, threatening to break through.

"Do you need some thyme? I just gave some to Sorreltail."

"How is she?" Hollyleaf seemed desperate to change the subject. "Did she say anything?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "She's obviously upset. I tried to get her to go rest, but…" He trailed off, knowing that his sister had been watching.

"Oh," Hollyleaf said. Turning her head away, she mewed, "She blames me. I know it."

"She doesn't. I would know." He tried to joke with her, to bring her out of her unneeded guilt. She did not take the bait.

"Maybe you're right, Jayfeather. Maybe the warrior code doesn't cover everything." Her voice sounded bleak.

The sudden change in topic caught Jayfeather by surprise. "W-why would you say that?" he hedged.

She sighed. "I thought that the warrior code would keep us safe from WindClan… but I was wrong. They didn't follow it."

Maybe the code is just an idea, not a absolute rule," he suggested, glad to be back on his sister's favorite subject. _A good debate will snap her out of this,_ he thought hopefully.

But he could already sense his sister's disagreement a heartbeat before she said it. "No," she murmured. "It's just the opposite… I don't think it's specific enough." He could feel how strong her belief was in her own words.

As happy as he was for a subject change, he wasn't expecting this. "Not specific enough?" he echoed disbelievingly. "What do you mean?"

Hollyleaf sounded impatient. "I mean-" she started, but was interrupted by the arrival of Squirrelflight.

"H-hi, Jayfeather… Hollyleaf," she greeted tentatively, her pelt radiating concern. "Are you okay?" The question was obviously directed at Hollyleaf.

Jayfeather felt his sister's furious outrage scorch his pelt like a wildfire. "What do you want?" she spat. "Don't you have some other cat to lie to?"

Squirrelflight's sorrow pierced Jayfeather's heart like a thorn. "Please, Hollyleaf," she begged. "Try to understand. I had no other choice…"

"No other choice?" Hollyleaf sounded stunned. "No other choice? How could there be no other choice, Squirrelflight?" Without another word, Hollyleaf bounded over to the group of cats surrounding Brackenfur.

Squirrelflight turned to him, her sadness seeping through his pelt like ice. "Please, Jayfeather," she whispered raggedly. "I love you and your siblings like my own. You know that!"

Jayfeather closed his eyes and turned his head. He heard Squirrelflight's sharp gasp of pain as he turned his back on the cat he had once believed to be his mother. As he walked back to his den, he heard her cry out behind him, "Don't do this to me! Don't leave me alone in the dark!"

He stopped in mid-stride. _In the dark,_ he repeated internally as his thoughts flew back to his nightmare, of the cloaking, choking shadows that had incapacitated him. Trying to act as normal as possible, he continued on towards the medicine den, finding it difficult to hide the panic that threatened to overcome him.

_Bitter, clouding darkness, _he pondered as he shoved his way through the thorn curtain that sheltered the den from the elements. _Swirling, cold, can't see, can't breath... _his thoughts whirled faster than falling leaves. _It's just like Sol said… darkness is coming._ Just the idea of another prophecy coming true shook Jayfeather to the core.

He heard soft steps at the mouth of the den; turning, he scented Leafpool. His mentor padded lightly up to him and announced, "I just checked on Sorreltail. The herbs are starting to work." She nuzzled him gently between his ears. "You did a good job."

"I just gave her some herbs," he muttered.

"No, you reminded her of why she needs to stay… of why some cats still need her." She paused. "Her kits need a mother."

"All kits need mothers," he said rather harshly, thinking of Squirrelflight.

He heard Leafpool's soft mew of agreement. "Yes, they do." He felt her give her pelt a shake. "We need some more thyme. I had to give some to Poppyfrost and Honeyfern."

"Not Cinderheart?" he asked curiously, probing towards Leafpool's mind for the answer. As usual, the medicine cat's mind was protected by a thick fog.

"No. Your brother took care of her." Leafpool let out an amused purr. "It seems they're getting very close."

Jayfeather felt a small jolt of surprise. _Lionblaze and Cinderheart? Strange…_ "I hadn't noticed," he said dismissively. Changing the subject, he mewed, "Do you want me to go fetch some thyme? I know of a good clump of it by the old Twoleg nest."

He felt that Leafpool's mind had begun to wander at the mention of the gray tabby. Sometimes he felt that his mentor was over-protective of the warrior who was sent back from StarClan. _But then, she's over-protective of everyone,_ he thought morosely.

Jerking out of her memories, Leafpool said, "That would be great, Jayfeather." She flicked him with the tip of her tail. "I'm going to go see how Brightheart and Thornclaw are holding up. They were closer to Brackenfur than normal siblings. Them and Cin… Cinderpelt." She stuttered over the name.

Padding out of the den before she got swept up in another memory, he called, "Be back soon," over his shoulder, and continued towards the camp entrance. All he seemed to pick up from the Clan was distress and hopelessness. Letting a shiver race down his spine, Jayfeather picked up his pace until he was racing out the tunnel, feeling the mourning cries of his Clan rain down upon him.

* * *

Coming back into the camp with his jaws full of the fragrant herb, Jayfeather felt the cold touch of leaf-bare wind probe his pelt. Teeth chattering, he fluffed his fur against the wind until he made it to the den. Judging by the lack of warmth on his pelt, he guessed that it was about sundown. _Time for Brackenfur's vigil._ Placing his mouthful on a pile of the same herb, he returned to the entrance of the den and poked his head out. Inhaling, he caught the scent of Sorreltail and her kits, as well as his brother.

Padding to his side, he whispered, "What's been happening?"

He felt Lionblaze shrug. "I've been here the whole time. Firestar's about to come and do the ceremony."

As if his words had called him, Jayfeather felt Firestar emerge from his den above the Highledge. The ThunderClan leader's mind was clouded with sorrow as he yowled the call to begin the meeting. One by one, the Clan gathered beneath him, until only Sorreltail was left by Brackenfur's side.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he began, "We've gathered here beneath our warrior ancestors to give thanks for the life of Brackenfur. We has a loyal cat, brave and true as any ThunderClan warrior should strive to be." He paused for a heartbeat to let his words sink in before continuing on. "He may be gone for now, but one day, we all will join him and watch over our Clan for the rest of time." He leapt down from the Highledge and padded over to the body of the fallen warrior. A brushing sound told Jayfeather that Firestar touched his nose to the now cold fur. The leader whispered, "He will be a noble addition to StarClan."

Graystripe stood first, worry flooding from him for his still-weak mate, Millie, before meowing, "Brackenfur was my first apprentice. We will all miss his level-headedness and good sense." His voice quivered, and he walked forward to stand beside Firestar, also bending to touch his nose to his apprentice's fur. "He walks with Cinderpelt now," he murmured.

_That's what you think, _Jayfeather thought dryly. He reached out with his mind to locate Cinderheart. She was settled in between her sisters, Honeyfern and Poppyfrost; her thoughts were consumed with grief.

As the Clan moved forward to say their last goodbyes to Brackenfur, Jayfeather hung back. A gust of warm air ruffled his fur, and as he turned around he saw a golden-brown tabby sitting behind him. Blinking hard, he realized he must be having a vision, and stared closer at the cat.

It was Brackenfur, gazing at him with warmth in his amber gaze. He nodded towards his grieving Clan. "Take care of them," he mewed simply.

Jayfeather nodded, a lump in his throat. "I will," he vowed.

Brackenfur dipped his head, then turned to look over his shoulder. Two cats were waiting there: a pure-white queen and a small dark brown tom. A purr rose in the tabby warrior's throat loud enough for Jayfeather to hear, as he looked at the two starry cats. "I'm ready," he mewed. "I've missed you so much."

The two spectral cats approached Brackenfur, and as they brushed against him, they turned to Jayfeather. The dark brown tom, young enough to be an apprentice, mewed, "We'll take care of him." He turned and touched noses with Brackenfur.

Jayfeather let out a sad purr as the StarClan cats greeted their newest warrior into their ranks, then he blinked, and they were gone. Opening his eyes to the darkness, he whispered, _I'll take care of them, Brackenfur. I promise._

* * *

**So... another depressing chapter. I seem to be unable to write anything even vaguely cheerful. I'll try harder in my next chapter! I promise! I nearly made myself cry at the end of MY OWN chapter. It is then that you know that you are indeed crazy. lol!**

**Shadow**


	7. Chapter 6

**Woohoo for quick updates, huh? Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was reading this really awesome book. It's called ****Gone**** by Michael Grant. Normally I'm not into Sci-Fi, but I seriously couldn't put it down. I totally recommend it! Anyhoo, enjoy!**

* * *

Hollyleaf gazed at a drop of dew dangling off the edge of a blade of grass. The tiny orb was quivering in the slight breeze, casting multicolored specks of light that played out over the ground.

_I wonder, _she thought distantly, _if any cat understands me. No cat seems to realize the trouble the Clans are in but me. _Letting out a sigh, she rolled over onto her back, letting the soft black fur of her belly soak up warmth from the sun.

Leaf-bare was slowly receding, only the scent of warm air on the breeze gave away any hint of the coming new-leaf.

Enjoying the day, she wriggled deeper into the leaf-mold, letting the scent of the earth calm her turbulent thoughts. She let her mind wander back to the previous day; the elders had buried Brackenfur alongside the body of his sister, Cinderpelt. Hollyleaf had never met the former medicine cat, but from the stories that her mentor had told her, Hollyleaf was sure that Cinderpelt was a brave cat. She had died protecting Sorreltail when she was kitting. _She's a good role model. Dying so that her Clan can live._

Her thoughts flew unbidden to the WindClan battle. Ashfoot had said the same words after Owlwhisker had killed Brackenfur. The WindClan deputy had seemed so confident when she spoke, defending her Clan. In a really bizarre way, Hollyleaf was impressed with her. But as for Owlwhisker…

Anger burned in her belly as she pictured the tabby warrior. _He'll pay,_ she vowed darkly. _I'll make sure of it._

Rolling to her paws, Hollyleaf shook the dust from her pelt. With the Clan still grieving for Brackenfur, she had slipped unnoticed from the camp and headed towards the forest. Being under the trees had always soothed her; the openness of the camp sometimes unnerved her. The smooth cut walls seemed unnatural, no matter how much ThunderClan scent occupied the camp.

Shaking off her gloomy thoughts, Hollyleaf padded along the well-worn paths of the forest, not looking for anything in particular, just to help her think. She had only gone a few pawsteps when she saw a twitch of motion out the corner of her eye. Crouching low, she stalked forward towards the slight motion. Bunching her legs beneath her, she pounced forward with claws outstretched, and landed exactly on top of her prey.

But when she went for the killing blow, she saw her prey was just a leaf. Feeling disgruntled and slightly foolish, she twisted her head away and shut her eyes. _I never mess up! _she wailed internally. _Catching a leaf is an apprentice mistake! _Snarling, she reached out and trapped the leaf under her paw. She slowly extended her claws, feeling the crisp, dried exterior of the dead leaf crunch beneath her claws. With a quick motion, Hollyleaf clawed the leaf into ribbons.

Stepping back feeling satisfied, she continued on her way deeper into the dense thicket of trees. She didn't notice where she was until the soft earth of the forest gave way to springy moorland grass and the scents of the undergrowth was replaced by WindClan scent. Silently, she padded until she saw a patch of churned up dirt and grass.

Staring down at the spot where her mentor took his last breath, she couldn't keep a wave of sadness from nearly sweeping her off her paws. She could feel a lump in her throat but she was powerless to move. _My fault…_ the thought whispered through her mind so softly it could have been the moorland breeze. She closed her eyes and dropped her head.

A quick rustling sound made Hollyleaf jerk up her head, a snarl on her lips. She turned to face the direction of the noise and called, "Who's there?" Shock went through her as she recognized Breezepelt.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily. He was probably the last cat she would have ever wanted to see.

He seemed to have similar thoughts. He narrowed his eyes and said, "This is WindClan territory. I've come to protect it."

"He didn't come alone." A light brown tabby shoved its way through the undergrowth.

Hollyleaf groaned. "Heathertail. Nice to see you again." She tried to make her voice as scathing and sarcastic as possible.

Heathertail didn't seem intimidated. She actually took a step forward so that she came nose-to-nose with Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf could smell the scent of a rabbit she had just killed on her breath. "Get out! Haven't you learned yet that this is ThunderClan territory?"

Breezepelt looked nervous, his tail flicking uneasily. "Maybe we should go, Heathertail. It's just Hollyleaf and not-"

Heathertail rounded on him with a snarl, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. "Shut up!" she hissed.

Breezepelt immediately fell silent, much to Hollyleaf's surprise. He wasn't the same cat she went on the journey to the mountains with; he never would have taken this abuse back then. _He must like her, _Hollyleaf guessed.

"Not who, Heathertail? Not Lionblaze? Is that why you're here?" Hollyleaf asked.

Heathertail did not back down, or even release Hollyleaf's gaze. "What we're doing is none of your business," she spat.

Hollyleaf guessed that she had found a sore spot. Baiting her, she mewed sarcastically, "Oh, yeah. WindClan warriors can't come attack alone. They have to bring reinforcements!" She flicked her tail contemptuously in Breezepelt's direction.

"Hey!" Breezepelt was riled now, his hackles raised. "Don't talk about us like that. WindClan is the only noble Clan left in by the lake."

"Noble?" Hollyleaf scoffed. "_Noble? _You call one of your little rat warriors killing a ThunderClan warrior noble? Really?"

Heathertail narrowed her eyes. "It's _way _more noble for ThunderClan to bring in kittypets and loners. 'Hey, everyone!'" she mocked cruelly. "'Here comes a rogue; let's bring him in, give him some fresh-kill, and hope that he doesn't kill us!'" She let out a harsh crack of laughter. "It's easy to see ThunderClan logic."

"Is it easy to see this?" A golden blur raced out of the trees and attacked Heathertail, knocking her off her paws. The she-cat hissed in furious hate, lashing out with a forepaw that swung too wide to hit Lionblaze. He ducked easily under the claws sank his teeth into Heathertail's throat.

"No!" Breezepelt's cry rang out over the battling cats and he attacked Lionblaze with a single-minded intensity.

Hollyleaf was on him in an instant, yanking him away by the tail and pinning him.

The WindClan tom twisted fiercely, squirming wildly, all the while trying to get to Lionblaze. "Heathertail!" he yowled. He turned to Hollyleaf, too desperate to get to Heathertail to be furious with her. "Let me go," he begged. "Tell him to let her go! I thought you said friends didn't fight friends!"

Hollyleaf gazed darkly down at the WindClan tom. "You are _not _my friend," she spat. Breezepelt took no notice of her words, alternating between calling for Heathertail and begging Hollyleaf to release him. He didn't even try to attack her. Feeling sickened at the weakness of the warrior, Hollyleaf turned to Lionblaze, who still had his teeth buried in Heathertail's throat.

The she-cat's pelt was torn and hanging off her body in clumps. She was breathing raggedly, her heather-blue eyes staring at nothing as she raked Lionblaze's pelt with her hind claws. "Let me go," she sounded like she was choking on something. "Traitor!"

Lionblaze released his hold on the she-cat, and looked into her face with burning amber eyes. "You're the traitor!" he spat. "You told about the tunnels!" His voice shook barely controlled rage. "You betrayed me!"

Heathertail's eyes were clouded as she fought for breath. "Did…n-not," she whispered raggedly. She took a deeper breath, and narrowed her eyes. "I did not! It was Sedgepaw!"

Hollyleaf saw her brother's eyes flash with rage. "You said that before! I don't believe you; you're just mad that I didn't want to meet with you!"

Heathertail looked at Lionblaze for a several heartbeats, a cold look. "Yes, I was mad," she admitted. "But I didn't tell WindClan. It was Sedgepaw," she repeated, her blue eyes serious. "I wouldn't do that to you, Lionblaze." Truth rang from every word.

Hollyleaf could see that the WindClan she-cat was telling the truth, and she could also see her brother was torn. He was too blinded by his confusion to notice that Heathertail was being totally truthful. _If Lionblaze believes her, then they'll be breaking the warrior code, _she thought, and in that heartbeat, she knew what she had to do. "Lionblaze," she murmured. He glanced at her, his eyes tortured. "Lionblaze… you can't believe her. She's a liar like the rest of her Clan." She heard a weak hiss of protest from Breezepelt, who was still pinned beneath her paws. Heathertail was looking at Hollyleaf like she couldn't believe her ears.

Turning back to Lionblaze, Hollyleaf mewed, "Let her go, Lionblaze. She's not worth your time." She released her hold on Breezepelt, and he bolted straight for Heathertail and Lionblaze. Moving as though underwater, Lionblaze lifted his paws off of the WindClan she-cat and stepped back.

Breezepelt dashed up to her and asked, "Are you alright?" His voice was tight with worry.

Heathertail had not taken her eyes off of Hollyleaf. "Look who's lying now," she snarled. Turning to Lionblaze, she mewed in a softer voice, "I'm not lying to you, Lionblaze; I never have."

Lionblaze looked like he desperately wanted to believe her. He glanced at Hollyleaf, asking an unspoken question. She shook her head, her eyes hard. He nodded, then turned back to Heathertail. "I can't believe you, after all you've done."

Heathertail didn't look furious like Hollyleaf expected; she looked like a shell of her former self. "You don't believe me? After… after all we've been through?"

Lionblaze said nothing, only turned his head sharply to the side.

Heathertail didn't press him. Turning to Breezepelt, she touched the black cat's nose gently. "Let's go," she mewed softly.

Breezepelt looked extremely willing to leave. They turned and padded over the moors, Breezepelt leading the way. On the crest of a hill, Heathertail turned around and searched out Lionblaze's eyes, her tail lifted hopefully.

Lionblaze knew she was watching, Hollyleaf could tell, but he didn't turn to look at the cat he had once snuck out to meet every night. "Come on," he mewed roughly. "Back to camp." He turned without a backward glance.

Hollyleaf glanced up to the hill where Heathertail waited. The tabby's tail was drooped to the ground in pain. Hollyleaf knew the she-cat still loved her brother and that she didn't want to hurt him, but she also knew that nothing good could come from them being friends. "Loyalty to the Clan _first._" The law of the warrior code soothed her, reinforcing the fact that she had done the right thing.

Before Hollyleaf turned to follow her brother, she locked gazes with Heathertail. Something passed between the two she-cats before Heathertail bounded after her Clanmate. Hollyleaf turned to face the forest, welcoming its cool darkness. No matter what any cat said or did, Hollyleaf knew that she and Heathertail would be enemies forever.

* * *

**I tried to start this chapter off not depressing, but it seems like it ended that way anyway. What can you expect, though? Hollyleaf is not the most optimistic cat. Lionblaze's POV is next!**

**Shadow**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8! This one's a little shorter than usual because I ran out of ideas towards the end. I think it turned out okay, even though it's just filler. I put some little nuggets of foreshadowing into it though, so pay attention!**

* * *

Lionblaze stood on the edge of the Highledge surveying the Clan's activities. He felt a sense of pride that the ThunderClan was so powerful. _The best in the forest,_ he thought happily.

A sudden movement caught his eye; looking towards the entrance, he saw dark shapes prowling into the camp. Their eyes were red and shadows trailed from their paws, creating dark wounds in the dusty ground. The warriors fell on the shadowy cats, but their claws fell through the enemies like they were smoke.

"Defend the Clan!" he yowled. He bunched his haunches in preparation to spring on the shadows, to drive them from his Clan with powerful blows.

Dustpelt ran up to him. "Lionstar," he panted, bleeding heavily from his shoulder. "We need your strength."

Lionblaze dipped his head. "Of course, my warrior. Together, ThunderClan will drive them away!" Launching himself down, claws splayed for attack, he landed on the nearest shadow. It whipped around and hissed, it's red eyes gleaming. Lionblaze brought down both forepaws on the creature with all his strength. The misty form disappeared like morning frost in the hot sun.

"To me, ThunderClan!" His battle cry rang over the struggling cats, echoing off the stone walls of the hollow. Moving with quick, precise movements, Lionblaze defeated foe after foe. Soon the hollow was clear of all the shadowy cats, only a bitter taste in the air proved that they were ever there.

"Thank StarClan for Lionstar! The great leader of ThunderClan!" The cheers rang through the clearing, especially from Cinderheart.

The gray tabby lifted her gaze to look at Lionblaze with clear blue eyes. "Thank you for saving the Clan, Lionstar. You're the best leader we've ever had!"

Lionblaze dipped his head. "I was only doing my duty, Cinder-" He choked, struggling with a weight pressed on his chest, keeping him pinned on the ground. With astonished eyes, he saw the cat holding him down was none other than Cinderheart.

"W-what… what are you doing?" he rasped.

The tabby's former affectionate gaze had turned dark, looking at him with disgust. "Poor little Lionstar," she mocked savagely. "Who's to save him now?"

As he watched, her light blue eyes slowly turned to dark pools the color of blood. Her pelt darkened, the tabby stripes spreading until her entire pelt was black as a moonless night.

"Helpless," she hissed, her voice sounding like more cats speaking than just one. "Defenseless. No one to help you…"

Yowling in terror, he lashed out with a forepaw, connecting with nothing. With an enormous heave, he shook off the dark Cinderheart, sending her flying across the clearing.

She turned easily in midair, and slowly floated to the ground like a falling leaf. Looking around wildly for someone to help, he saw with terror that the whole Clan had turned to shadows. They stalked towards him, silent and terrifying, snarls on every face.

"Hollyleaf! Jayfeather!" He cried out for his littermates, wanting to save them from this nightmare. But as he looked at the cats foremost in front of him, he was horrified to see both of them leading the way. Their red eyes were narrowed in single-minded intensity, ignoring the pleading calls of their brother.

"Lionstar… Lionstar…" The shadowy Clan's voices were raised as one; every voice Lionblaze had ever heard in his life, twisted into a single menacing growl. They backed him into a corner, never faltering in their horrible death-stare. Lionblaze thought that his heart would stop with terror.

A paw prodded him in the side, sending him reeling off his paws. Crouching as small as he could, a bright light flooded his vision. Blinking, he noticed that he was in the warriors den with a very concerned looking Cinderheart standing over him. Relief flooded through him, and he sunk to his side.

"Lionblaze!" Cinderheart shouted. She rushed over to his side and nuzzled his ears. "Are you okay?"

Looking up, Lionblaze thought that he had never seen such a beautiful sight as her blue eyes. "I'm fine," he mewed.

She didn't look convinced. "Maybe you should go see Leafpool," she suggested, her eyes still wide in alarm.

"No!" He immediately jumped to his paws, giving his pelt a brisk shake. He glanced around the den; it was empty. "No one saw me… right?" he asked uncertainly.

She shook her head. "You were mewing in your sleep. It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

Lionblaze let out a weak mew of laughter. _A nightmare… that doesn't even begin to describe it._ "Yeah, I was having a nightmare."

She licked him on the ear. "Well, it's okay now, right?"

Looking into her honest face, he mewed, "Yeah, it's okay now." He turned suddenly towards the entrance of the den. "You want to go hunting or something?"

"Alright!" Cinderheart mewed happily. Together they padded out of the den, and into the clearing.

"Hey, sleepypaws!" Hollyleaf came padding up, Toadpaw bouncing along at her side. "I was hoping that you'd help with Toadpaw. I'm going to teach him how to face a larger opponent." She blinked at him affectionately. "I figured _you'd_ be the best cat for the job; no one's got a bigger head than you."

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes teasingly. "I'm sure you've already given him the 'love the warrior code' lesson. Sure that one lasted a while."

Surprisingly, Hollyleaf let out a purr. "He'll learn a little at a time." She looked down at Toadpaw. "Lionblaze will teach you how to fight cats bigger than you so you won't get hurt again."

Toadpaw nodded excitedly. Lionblaze noticed that the recent WindClan battle had left a long half-healed weal along one of his flanks, cutting through a black patch of his fur.

"Alright." Turning to Cinderheart, he mewed, "I guess we'll hunt later."

"It's alright; I told Poppyfrost I'd help her get some new moss for the nursery." She padded towards the nursery, calling, "See you later!" over her shoulder.

Hollyleaf let out a knowing purr. "You like her, don't you?"

Lionblaze stammered, "Of c-course! She's my Clanmate!"

Hollyleaf dipped her head. "Of _course_." Flicking him with her tail, she mewed, "Let's go! By the time we get there the sun will have set!" She led the way out the camp to the training hollow.

Toadpaw ran into the hollow first, lifting small clouds of dust from his bouncing paws.

Lionblaze padded into the center of the clearing while Hollyleaf settled down of a flat rock on the edge of the clearing. "I'll watch from here for a while," she explained. "Then we'll review the basics."

"Okay!" Toadpaw answered cheerily.

Lionblaze turned to face the black-and-white apprentice. "Alright, now. Let's see what you got." He lowered his head. "Attack me."

Toadpaw's eyes lit up, and he crouched down waggling his haunches. His eyes flickered over different parts of Lionblaze's body: shoulders, paws, ears. Without warning, the apprentice launched himself at Lionblaze. Landing on his hind paws, he leapt up and over Lionblaze, landing on the warrior's back.

Yowling in surprise, Lionblaze rolled over, squashing Toadpaw beneath him. He heard the apprentice's _whoosh_ of breath crushed from his lungs.

The apprentice jumped to his paws, his black-and-white pelt clotted with dust. He narrowed his eyes at Lionblaze. "T-that… that doesn't… happen when I… fight Hollyleaf," he panted.

"That's what happens when you fight a larger cat," Lionblaze explained. "You have to be fast. Make up in speed what you lose in size."

Toadpaw nodded. "Sunpaw used that attack on me; I couldn't catch my breath before he got me again."

"Okay, I'm Sunpaw." Lionblaze crouched.

"What?"

"Pretend I'm Sunpaw. What do you do?"

"Er… attack?" Toadpaw guessed.

Lionblaze sighed. "How?"

Toadpaw narrowed his eyes in thought. "Attack low?"

Lionblaze let out a purr. "Exactly. Now… let's try it again."

They continued their battle until the sun faded behind the trees and long shadows drew stripes on the ground. As they were heading back to camp, Lionblaze mewed, "He's a very quick learner. I think he'll be good if he comes across Sunpaw again."

"_If _he comes across Sunpaw again," Hollyleaf mewed. "Hopefully WindClan have learned their place. Firestar has started putting more patrols over in that area; ShadowClan aren't bothering us for some reason, so we can afford to let that border go unguarded."

Lionblaze mewed in agreement. ShadowClan had been their allies in the Great Battle, and even with their harsh words, they had left ThunderClan alone. The Can was slowly recovering after the banishment of Sol, the strange loner.

Making sure Toadpaw was out of earshot, he mewed, "What do you think happened to Sol?"

Hollyleaf bristled. "I don't care; as long as he's not around, I'm happy."

"He could have taught us so much," he mewed wistfully.

"We'll learn by ourselves." Hollyleaf's mew was firm, and Lionblaze knew arguing with her would get him nowhere.

Letting it drop, he thought back to the battle training with Toadpaw. The idea of training a cat to be loyal to the Clan was an intoxicating experience; he couldn't wait until he had an apprentice of his own. _Bumblekit seems to be a strong kit,_ he thought. _Maybe Firestar will let me mentor him. Him or Briarkit; she pulled through the sickness well. Blossomkit… not so much. She seems to be more suited to be a medicine cat than a warrior._

Graystripe and Millie's daughter had a soft pelt and paws; Lionblaze couldn't imagine the kit in battle. Bumblekit had Graystripe's powerful shoulders, and did Briarkit. Pushing aside his thoughts for the future, Lionblaze followed his sister and her eager apprentice back into the ThunderClan camp.

* * *

**So... basically nothing happened. But things will in Chapter 9! I plan to kill off another cat, and probably one that is kinda obvious. And it's in Jayfeather's perspective; I'm tring to go Holly-Lion-Jay like the books. Anyway, I'm off to play Wii. 'Ta!**

**Shadow**


	9. Chapter 8

**The promised chapter is here: it's the death of a character! You'd think I wouldn't be so gleeful about a cat dying... but whatever! This is my longest chapter _by far._ It's twice the length of my previous longest chapter. Read on!**

* * *

"Jayfeather, will you take some feverfew to Millie and Briarkit? They still seem a bit feverish." Leafpool's voice was filled with concern for the queen and her kit.

"Sure," he mewed, pushing himself to his paws. He slipped into the cleft where they stored the herbs and located feverfew by it's sharp scent. Gathering a mouthful, Jayfeather exited the small cave and started across the den. Leafpool blocked him with her tail. "Wait, I have to tell you something." With an annoyed sigh, Jayfeather dropped his herbs at his paws and prepared to listen patiently.

"Are you alright? You've seemed so… distant since Brackenfur died."

The unexpected topic surprised Jayfeather. He hadn't told any cat about Brackenfur's passage to StarClan; it seemed like a breach of privacy to the dead warrior. "Why do you ask?" he hedged.

Leafpool let out an angry sigh. "Don't you trust me enough to tell me anything?" she asked, sounding more concerned than annoyed.

Jayfeather shied away from the medicine cat's strong emotions. Leafpool always seemed to be on a whole different thought level than most other cats. "It's nothing," he mumbled. "Nothing for you to nag over."

He felt a flash of anger from the medicine cat and quickly cut in with, "What did you want to tell me?"

Still angry, Leafpool meowed, "Firestar wants us to go with him to WindClan. He wants to speak with Onestar. WindClan are less likely to attack with us there; Barkface certainly won't let them." Leafpool sounded confident.

Jayfeather wasn't so sure. _They attacked us on our own territory, _he thought,_ I doubt they'd have any problems with attacking two medicine cats._ "Okay… when do we leave?"

"As soon as you take that feverfew to Millie and Briarkit." She flicked him over the ears. "You can trust me, you know," she mewed in a softer voice, her previous anger all but gone.

_I can't trust anyone but my littermates,_ he thought bitterly, but dipped his head to his mentor and said, "Of course, Leafpool." He bent to pick up the feverfew and shouldered his way into the camp.

With the feverfew blocking his scent glands, he had to use only his ears to detect where the ThunderClan cats were. A rough scratching sound announced the presence of Foxpaw and Icepaw bringing their fresh-kill to the collection pile. Jayfeather could hear soft voices coming from within the leader's den, but they were too faint to identify the voices.

The nursery thorn walls scratched and pulled at his pelt as he pushed his way inside. Even through the feverfew, he could pick up the warm, milky scent of the den. The smell of milk and kits sent his thoughts winging back to when he himself was a kit in the very same den. _Things were so much simpler then,_ he thought morosely as he stepped up to Millie.

The queen's breath still sounded shallow from her recent brush with death as she mewed a greeting, but there was no stench of sickness coming from her pelt.

He dropped the pile in front of Millie, mewing, "Here. These will make you fell better. I brought some for Briarkit as well."

The little kit let out a squeak of disgust. "I don't want any dumb herbs!" she yowled at him. "I want some fresh-kill!"

"I'll have a warrior bring you some later, but for now you need to eat these. Okay?" Jayfeather separated a few leaves into a smaller pile. "Those are yours," he said, shoving the little pile towards her.

"Do I have to?" she asked mutinously.

"Yes." Jayfeather's voice was firm. "You want to get better, don't you?"

The kit mewed in agreement and began to slowly crunch up the leaves.

"What are they?" Bumblekit asked curiously. "Do they taste good?"

Briarkit beat Jayfeather to the answer. "No!"

Jayfeather gave a reluctant purr at the she-kit's quick answer. "Make sure you eat yours too, Millie," he added as he shoved his way back through the thorns.

Firestar's voice was clearer now, and Jayfeather could taste his scent on the faint breeze. "I'll be taking Leafpool, Jayfeather, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight," he was announcing. "We're going to try to get some answers out of WindClan."

"Good luck," Dustpelt mumbled from Jayfeather's side. Jayfeather inwardly agreed with the tough warrior.

"Come on, Jayfeather!" Leafpool's call sounded from the center of the clearing.

The small patrol made it's way across ThunderClan territory. Jayfeather knew from experience where there were holes or rocks, and didn't trip the whole way. He felt a little glow of pride for himself, that was immediately ruined when Squirrelflight sped up to walk beside him.

"What do you think WindClan will say?" she asked him in a soft voice.

"Who knows." His reply was stiff, and he quickened his pace to match Leafpool's. The pang of sadness from Squirrelflight almost made him turn around and speak to her, but he hardened his heart to it. _She lied to us! Our whole lives she lied to us! _The thought far from soothed him; he felt worse, as if by not speaking to the ginger warrior he had committed some crime. _She's the one who committed the crime,_ he reminded himself angrily.

A sharp gust of wind shook him from his paws, and he lifted his head to scent the air. WindClan scent was strong here; they must be at the border.

Firestar echoed his thoughts. "We need to cross quickly and head straight towards the camp," he ordered. "We can't let them think we're attacking."

_Yeah, because when ThunderClan attacks, we only bring three warriors and our medicine cats,_ he though sarcastically. The patrol moved forward, and Jayfeather began to feel uneasy; he had never been in this part of WindClan territory, he needed to have his full attention on the path. He felt a tail on his shoulder, and Brambleclaw's scent washed over him. The deputy's thoughts were filled with worry for the cat he thought was his son. Jayfeather let him lead; he had no quarrel with Brambleclaw, even if he wasn't his father.

When the scent of WindClan became overpowering, Jayfeather assumed they had reached the WindClan camp. Yowls of alarm and warning went up all around the camp, and the scent of a battle patrol reached him.

He recognized the scent of the cat leading the way: Onestar, with Ashfoot quick on his paws.

"ThunderClan!" The WindClan leader's voice was filled with rage. "What do you think you're doing in my territory?"

Firestar stepped forward. "We've come to discuss the situation between our Clan," he mewed calmly, even though his mind was filled with turmoil; Jayfeather had a glimpse of a younger Firestar padding beside Onestar before Firestar refocused his thoughts on the discussion. _They must have been friends,_ Jayfeather guessed.

Onestar sounded incredulous when he echoed, "The situation between our Clans? Firestar, there is _nothing_ between our Clans." There was a hint of a snarl in his voice. "WindClan are not ThunderClan's kittypets."

"We never said they were," Firestar protested. "But your Clan caused the death of one of our warriors. We need to talk in private."

Onestar hesitated, his anger at ThunderClan warring with his concern for his Clan.

"We don't have to agree on anything," Firestar went on, "But we still need to talk."

Onestar relented. "Very well. Crowfeather, watch this patrol. Firestar, Ashfoot, come with me."

Firestar didn't move. "I would like my deputy with us as well."

Onestar's pelt seared with anger, but he agreed with a terse response.

As the cats moved to the interior of the camp, he noticed a strange emotion playing between Leafpool and Crowfeather. Jayfeather was stunned that his mentor had dropped her mental barriers enough for him to catch a trace of her longing for the WindClan cat. _Longing?_ Jayfeather sucked in an astonished gasp. Alerted to his presence, Leafpool's mind immediately shrouded itself in the usual fog.

"You shouldn't be snooping!" she whispered, outraged.

Acutely aware of Squirrelflight's presence, he murmured, "Do you and Crowfeather know each other… well?"

"W-why would you think that? He's a warrior from a different Clan!" Leafpool's voice was tight.

"What-" He was cut off by Crowfeather, of all cats. "Hello Jayfeather… Leafpool." His voice was calm, but Jayfeather could sense the tension crackling from his pelt. "How's the prey running?" The warrior's words were polite, but Jayfeather caught an undercurrent of something he didn't understand.

"Fine." Leafpool's answer was curt. "How's Nightcloud and Breezepelt?" Jayfeather heard an edge of sarcasm in her voice, rare for the usually calm medicine cat.

"Nightcloud's fine, but Breezepelt…" he trailed off. Leaning in closer, he went on, "He's still like an apprentice. He'll never learn sense."

Jayfeather was stunned that an enemy warrior would reveal a weakness of his Clan, even if it was his son.

"Your son is a brave cat," Leafpool said firmly. "He managed the trip to the mountains fine."

"Yes," Crowfeather agreed, but he didn't seem to convinced by Leafpool's words.

The conversation was cut short by the return of the leaders. Firestar's mind was filled with rage, but he concealed it well when he mewed, "We shall speak at the Gathering."

Onestar replied in a terse mew. "My warriors will escort you to your territory."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Firestar snarled softly.

"I do." Onestar quickly gave orders to surround the ThunderClan patrol.

Firestar walked to the front of his warriors and led them in the direction of home, all the while his irritation stung at Jayfeather's pelt like nettles. The WindClan patrol were silent, not at all like the semi-friendliness of Crowfeather. Scenting the air, Jayfeather couldn't detect any trace of the WindClan tom. _Ashfoot must have made him stay behind after she saw him talking to Leafpool._ The puzzle of the medicine cat's relationship to the WindClan warrior irked Jayfeather like a thorn in his paw. He _would_ find the answer to their strange conversation, he vowed to himself.

They approached a small stream that poured down the edge of a cliff into the lake. With a thrill of dread, Jayfeather recognized the same place that Crowfeather had saved him when he was younger. The fall had only been about ten tail-lengths, but the bottom was filled with sharp stones.

Ashfoot's scent wreathed around the patrol as she mewed, "Cross here."

Brambleclaw hissed in frustration. "We can't cross here! The stream's full from the thaw! No way we could jump that!"

Ashfoot's voice was as cold as the moorland breeze as she mewed, "Try."

Squrrelflight let out a hiss as she pawed the water. "It's freezing!" she complained to her father.

Firestar turned to Ashfoot. "We'll cross here. You can go."

"We don't take orders from _you._" A cat's voice was snatched away by the wind. Jayfeather opened his mouth to confront the cat when he heard a dull _thunk_. To his surprise, it was Ashfoot, cuffing one of her own warriors over the head.

"Silence, Emberfoot!" she hissed. "Firestar is still a Clan leader and deserves your respect!" Her voice increased in volume as she turned to Firestar. "We'll leave now."

The WindClan scent blew away with the breeze as the patrol left. Firestar's contempt for the cats faded as he turned to face the stream. "Jayfeather, Leafpool. I want you to go first." His voice was calm.

"I'm not going in there!" Jayfeather burst out. "I'll freeze my pelt off!"

"Be quiet, Jayfeather," the leader mewed. "Go. _Now._"

Leafpool nudged him towards the stream, and he hissed as the cold water washed over his paws. Gritting his teeth, he lunged full into the stream, gripping Leafpool's tail firmly. The feeling of the current beneath him made him think of the underwater river, and he nearly yowled aloud. Cursing inwardly, he churned his paws swiftly, overtaking Leafpool in his mad rush to cross the water.

Heaving himself onto the bank, he heard an amused purr from behind him. "Skills like that and you could be a RiverClan cat!" Brambleclaw called.

"N-no… thanks," he panted.

Squirrelflight came next, followed by Brambleclaw, until only Firestar was left on the bank. Jayfeather felt Brambleclaw's concern for the ThunderClan leader echo his own. Firestar wasn't the youngest nor fittest cat in the Clan, and Jayfeather knew it.

A splashing crash announced Firestar had leapt in, but something was wrong; the ThunderClan leader was drifting, carried farther down by the current.

"Firestar!" Bramblelcaw's voice was panicked.

"I'm fine!" Firestar called, but was immediately sucked under by a wave.

Jayfeather ran up to the bank, straining to hear where Firestar's voice had come from. He could feel Brambleclaw running up the bank, scattering the shingles that lined the bank. The deputy's mind was blank with panic.

Suddenly, Firestar's frantic splashing stopped. Reaching out with one paw, all Jayfeather could feel was the tug of the rushing water against his fur. "Where is he?" he asked Brambleclaw in agitation. "Can you see him?" He cursed his blindness that kept him from knowing what was going on.

"I… I don't see him." The deputy sounded distracted; Jayfeather assumed he was searching the bank.

"There he is!" Leafpool shrieked. "He's by the edge of the cliff! Firestar!" She called her father's name desperately.

"I'll get him." Jayfeather could feel Squirrelflight bunch her legs to spring.

"No," Brambleclaw said hastily, "I'm stronger. I'll get him." And without another word, he dove into the icy stream, the cold water splashing Jayfeather, soaking through his nearly dry pelt.

_Please get him! _Jayfeather prayed. _StarClan, if you're there, help Firestar!_

"He's getting closer! He's going to make it!" Squirrelflight's pelt radiated relief.

"No. He's not." Leafpool sounded stunned, make speechless with disbelief.

A drawn out wail made Jayfeather's heart leap with horror. Such a terrible sound could only mean that the cats had fallen off the edge of the cliff. "Brambleclaw! Firestar!" he cried out, begging them to respond.

"They've… fallen," Leafpool whispered. She leapt, grabbing Jayfeather by the scruff and carrying him like a kit. Stifling a hiss of surprise, he let her carry him; the sooner he got to the two cats, the better. "Hold on," she mewed through her mouthful of fur. "I've got to jump down. There's a line of ledges leading to the ground."

Jayfeather shut his eyes as a series of heart-stopping jolts jerked him around. He flopped helplessly like a piece of fresh-kill in his mentor's jaws. Again he cursed his blindness; he was holding up the descent to Firestar and Brambleclaw.

One final jump, and they were on the ground. Squirrelflight let out a wail of horror that made Jayfeather's fur stand on end. Leafpool gently set him on his paws, then grabbed his shoulder and hauled him to Brambleclaw's side.

Relinquishing her hold on him, Leafpool proceeded to check over Brambleclaw; the scent of blood made Jayfeather's nose smart, and he knew that the deputy had a grievous wound.

Leaning closer, he pressed Brambleclaw gently with his front paws, searching out the source of the blood-scent. What he found made his head reel with sadness: one of the deputy's front legs was broken, twisted in an unimaginable way that made Jayfeather's stomach lurch. He stepped back and let Leafpool look at the wound.

Scenting and feeling with his paws, Jayfeather located the body of Firestar. The leader was still, a terrible stillness that made Jayfeather's pelt raise in fear. He knew that the ThunderClan leader was gone.

"He's… he's dead." Squirrelflight heard his voice, and rushed over with a chilling wail. Leafpool followed slower; she moved with a calm that her thoughts did not echo.

"He's losing a life," she explained. "We can't do anything for him now." Her voice shook with the weight of her words. "I need some cobwebs and some poppy seeds." She turned to her apprentice. "I need you to stay here in case they wake up."

He nodded. "Okay." His voice sounded like he was choking on something.

Squirrelflight exclaimed, "I can't leave Brambleclaw!"

"You need to help him. Go get the cobwebs and I'll get the poppy seeds." Leafpool retained the same calm voice.

"A-alright." Squirrelflight charged away and into the forest, with Leafpool right behind her.

Jayfeather turned to face the body of his leader. Firestar had not moved, and he still wasn't breathing. _I wonder…_ Without thinking of the consequences, Jayfeather laid beside his leader, pressing his pelt into his chilly fur.

At once, a bright light filled Jayfeather's vision. Blinking, he glanced around and found himself in StarClan's hunting grounds. A circle of bushes faced him, and voices came from beyond them. Creeping slowly closer, Jayfeather peered over the top or the bushes and saw a circle of ten cats surrounding Firestar.

He recognized a few of the cats: the tortoiseshell Spottedleaf and the ragged-pelted Yellowfang. Neither seemed to have spotted him; they were too intent on the fiery tom in the center of their circle. The other cats around the leader were foreign to him, though. A golden tom, a silver queen, a speckled tabby, and a blue-gray she-cat who's face held such a look of power that he guess it was Bluestar, the former leader of ThunderClan.

"You have lost another life, Firestar." A black-and-white tom young enough to be an apprentice mewed. "One more and you will join us." He nodded towards the cat directly in front of Firestar. Jayfeather saw he was pointing out what he took to be another ginger cat. With a shock, he realized that the cat was Firestar. A_nother_ Firestar. But this one was pale enough to see the glimmer of stars in the tortoiseshell tom's fur sitting next to him. _That must be Firestar's lives!_ he thought.

A lean brown tom took over. "You must be careful! With only one life left you are vulnerable to your Clan. In times like these, they cannot afford to lose you."

"What about Brambleclaw?" Firestar challenged. "He'll lead the Clan well after I am gone."

The starry cats glanced at each other uneasily. Spottedleaf stepped forward delicately. "Dear Firestar," she mewed in a voice so warm it made Jayfeather wonder what was going on between the leader and this StarClan warrior. "Brambleclaw… won't be able to succeed you."

Jayfeather felt like a warrior had just landed a blow to his heart.

Firestar echoed his thoughts. "Why not? He's an able young cat; you prophesized that he should be deputy."

"Times change," Yellowfang said gruffly. "His leg was broken in the fall; he'll be lucky if he walks again."

"No!" Firestar cried. "Heal him, Yellowfang." When the she-cat said nothing, he appealed to Spottedleaf. "Please heal him."

Spottedleaf bowed her head. "There is nothing to be done. It is out of our paws."

Firestar looked like he was going to argue more, then sighed and dipped his head. "If it is your will," he murmured.

"It is." All nine of the starry warriors spoke with one voice. "A new deputy must take his place. Look within your heart, Firestar; you know who it is to be."

Jayfeather waited anxiously to hear Firestar's reply, but was jerked out of his vision by a gasping breath.

Opening his eyes in shock, he saw nothing. He reached out with a forepaw, and could feel the heaving of Firestar's flank.

"J-Jayfeather?" he choked out.

"I'm here, Firestar." Copying his mentor's calm demeanor, he mewed, "You have lost a life."

The ThunderClan leader sagged back on his side. "How is Brambleclaw?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. _He didn't notice me in StarClan! He's pretending to not know!_

"His front leg is damaged… I don't know if we can fix it."

"Ah…" The leader's voice was filled with dismay.

A pounding of paws announced the return of Leafpool and Squirrelflight. They rushed over to Firestar.

"Are you okay, Firestar?" Squirrelflight asked frantically.

Firestar let out a rusty purr. "I'm still here."

Leafpool sniffed along his flank. "It seems that StarClan healed your wounds."

"Yes… Check on Brambleclaw please. I'm fine," he said with a cough.

Brambleclaw was still unconscious, his flank barely rising with his breathing. Jayfeather felt a pang of worry for the deputy, and mewed shakily, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes." Leafpool's paws scraped over the ground, bundling Brambleclaw's leg in cobwebs and a poultice of broom. "I've secured his leg, now we just need to get him back to camp."

"I'll carry him." Firestar heaved himself to his paws. "My strength has returned."

Doubt flashed from Leafpool like a shooting star, but she agreed. Jayfeather went on Brambleclaw's wounded side and gently grabbed his scruff. Firstar worked his shoulder underneath his deputy's, and they slowly made their way back to camp, holding the limp body of Brambleclaw between them.

* * *

**Woohoo for wounded deputies! I saw somewhere that Brambleclaw wasn't going to succeed Firestar anyway, so my story is a little bit canon. Who could the new deputy be? -ponders- I suppose you'll find out in the next chapter! Lionblaze's POV! I never like writing as Lionblaze, I mean, he's not exactly the smartest kitty in the Clan is he? But then again, I love misunderstood characters. Maybe that's why I like Zuko so much. -hugs Zuko plushy- **

**Shadow**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heya! There seem to be a few misconceptions about the last chapter. For those of you who were like, "Whoa! I didn't know ThunderClan had their own waterfall!" in short, they don't. In my mind's eye, I saw the river scene as thus: the river was maybe like 15 feet wide, and the drop was like 10. This isn't Niagra Falls, people. =) So I apologize for the confusion. I go into further detail in this chapter, and I have added more detail in the last for (hopefully) future readers.**

**Another source of confusion came from a reply that I got from a much appreciated reviewer questioning the number of lives Firestar has left. I have considered many ways of explaining this issue, and have settled with a good old-fashioned list. So, here we go!**

**1st life: Darkest Hour- killed by Scourge**

**2nd life: Dawn- killed by tree in the destruction of ShadowClan's camp**

**3rd life: Firestar's Quest- killed by rats in an attempt to save Rainfur**

**4th life: Sunset- killed by Hawkfrost's fox trap. (This one is questionable, but I am among those who believe that he lost a life here)**

**5th life: Ravenpaw Manga- this one is a RUMOR. Since the manga is indeed not out yet, I am ASSUMING that this one is true. You will thank me for this in later chapters.**

**6th life: Long Shadows- killed by greencough**

**7th life: This lovely fic!- drowned**

**This is sadly where my list ends. I tried to make it so that people would assume that he had only one life left, but with this list, I have revealed my own plot to trick my readers into believing that what I wrote was true. So shall we, for the sake of fiction and my sanity, assume that Firestar lost two lives in his latest river excursion? Thank ya much!**

* * *

Lionblaze lifted his head from the fresh-kill pile in shock when he heard loud wails from the camp entrance.

Cinderheart beside him was tense. "What is that?" she asked shakily, her tabby fur fluffed up.

"I don't know," he replied. "It sounded like Squirrelflight." The two warriors raced to the thorn tunnel just as Jayfeather and Firestar came through. Lionblaze felt a jolt of shock when he saw Brambleclaw's limp body between them. The deputy's front leg was badly broken; blood glistened on the wound, and Lionblaze could see flicks of bone glinting through the wet tabby fur.

"What-" he started but was interrupted by his brother.

"Move over, mousebrain!" the medicine cat spat. "You're in the way."

Too dazed to feel angry at his brother's harsh words, he quickly stepped aside. The two cats continued their struggle to the medicine cat's den, while the rest of the Clan watched in fear and concern.

"I bet it was WindClan," Spiderleg was mewing. "They didn't stop to think about killing Brackenfur!"

"We don't know _who _did it yet, Spiderleg," Brightheart responded calmly, even though Lionblaze could see a flicker of panic in her single green eye. "We shouldn't assume."

Spiderleg looked at the ginger-and-white warrior incredulously, but let the matter drop as he rushed after Firestar.

Lionblaze turned to Cinderheart beside him. "Do you think it was WindClan?" he whispered.

Cinderheart didn't respond. She was staring at the quivering thorn branches that covered the medicine den, her whole body trembling. Alarmed, Lionblaze pressed his pelt into the she-cat's, feeling the tremors that racked her slight frame.

"Are you okay, Cinderheart?" he asked worriedly.

The tabby suddenly gave her head a brisk shake, and turned to face her worried companion. "I'm fine. Something… caught my attention." Her voice betrayed none of her former strange reaction. "A broken leg," she mused. "Do you think he'll still be deputy?"

The question caught Lionblaze off guard. He hadn't stopped to consider the consequences if Brambleclaw didn't recover. "He'll be fine! Why would Firestar replace him? He's a great deputy!" He could hear how false his voice sounded, saying words that he didn't truly believe himself.

Cinderheart's blue eyes clouded with pity, and she touched her nose to his. "Brambleclaw _will_ recover," she said firmly. "Don't worry."

"How can you be so sure?" Lionblaze asked desperately.

She didn't say anything, just gazed into his amber eyes. Comforted by her presence, he mewed, "Let's go see what Leafpool has to say."

Cinderheart let out a soft purr, and dipped her head.

Firestar paced outside the den, his tail flicking nervously. He glanced up as he heard their approach. "Go ahead in; Brambleclaw just woke up." The ThunderClan leader sounded defeated, utterly defeated. As they passed, Lionblaze pushed his nose into Firestar's shoulder fur, wanting to comfort him as much as Lionblaze himself needed to be comforted. Lionblaze felt a rumbling purr, and looked up into Firestar's warm green eyes. "You should go in," he said simply.

Lionblaze shouldered aside the thorn screen in front of the den, and held it open as Cinderheart padded in. Letting it drop behind him, he gazed at the pile of dark tabby fur in the nest just in front of him.

Brambleclaw looked terrible; his flank heaved as he fought for breath, and his eyes were wide in pain. He opened his jaws and gave a yowl of agony.

"Jayfeather! Get the thyme!" Leafpool shouted across the horrible noise of the deputy. "Lionblaze, help me hold him down!"

He moved quickly to her side and laid his forepaws across the deputy's hind legs. Brambleclaw was thrashing, his tail flailing and his amber eyes glazed with pain.

Jayfeather rushed into view. He dropped the thyme in front of Brambleclaw, but the poor cat was delirious with pain.

"Here, let me," Cinderheart mewed. She used her front paws to pry open Brambleclaw's jaws. "Chew up the herbs, Jayfeather." Her voice was calm; it was like a drink of cool water in the green-leaf heat.

Brambleclaw was muttering feverishly. He tossed his head, then fixed his wide eyes on the gray tabby she-cat. "Cin… Cinderpelt?" he asked confusedly. Lionblaze saw a flicker of motion out of the corner of his eye. Turning slightly, he saw Leafpool gazing at Cinderheart in shock.

Cinderheart lowered her muzzle to the deputy's ear and whispered, "You will be well soon if you eat these herbs." She pushed the wad of chewed-up herbs so that they touched Brambleclaw's chin. She bent to touch his forehead with her nose. He slowly opened his mouth and swallowed the mouthful, then shut his eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured as he drifted off into a much calmer sleep.

Leafpool coughed. "What herbs did you just give him?" she asked with a strange look in her eyes.

Cinderheart looked surprised. "Thyme. It's good for shock. I mixed in a few poppy seeds as well; not enough to make him sleepy, though. Just enough to dampen the pain. He just fell asleep on his own."

"Yes. Good job." Leafpool's voice sounded strangled. Cinderheart didn't seem to notice; she was sniffing along the edge of Brambleclaw's wound.

"What's in that poultice?" she asked curiously.

"Cobwebs make up the wrap, but there's also some broom for broken bones and some marigold to-"

"Fight infection," Cinderheart answered promptly. Noticing the look on the medicine cat's face, she mewed, "Is… is that right?"

"Yes… it is." Leafpool shook her pelt. "I think you two should go now. I can take care of Brambleclaw now that he's settled down. I've already set his bones; I think that's what woke him up in the first place." She laid down beside the deputy, and began to clean the blood off his pelt with long, smooth strokes of her tongue. In between licks, she said, "Squirrelflight is upset; I would appreciate if you would get her some fresh-kill."

As much as Lionblaze hated the idea, he knew it was the wrong time to argue. He dipped his head and mewed, "Of course, Leafpool." He turned to Cinderheart. "Are you coming?"

"Yes. My belly is yowling!" she answered cheerily.

Wondering what Leafpool's strange reaction to Cinderheart's treatment of Brambleclaw, Lionblaze stopped at the fresh-kill pile. The pile was well picked through; only a shrew and three mice were left, as well as a ragged-looking thrush. He contemplated which one to give to the lying ginger warrior.

Cinderheart saved him the trouble. Grabbing two of the mice by the tail, she meowed, "These should be enough, don't you think?"

Thankful that she had saved him from picking the worst prey for Squirrelflight, he said, "That's great. Could you take them to her? I need to talk to Firestar."

She mumbled an agreement through the prey, and started off towards the warriors' den. Waiting until she was out of earshot, he padded back to Firestar.

The leader had stopped his pacing now that Brambleclaw's wails had faded. He dipped his head to his warrior. "Lionblaze," he greeted. "You look like a cat with something to say."

"That's right, Firestar. Can… can I ask you a question?"

Firestar let out an amused purr. "You just did. But yes; what is it?"

Lionblaze squirmed uncomfortably; he didn't know how big of a breach of privacy it was to ask what he was about to. "How many lives do you have left?"

The ThunderClan leader flicked his ears in surprise. "Why do you want to know?" he asked calmly.

"I-I just need to know," he mewed evasively.

Firestar looked at his for a long time. Lionblaze began to fidget under the weight of the leader's green stare. "The life I lost today was my sixth. I still have three left."

"Okay… er, thanks." Lionblaze didn't know what to say after that, he sat uncomfortably, until Firestar let out a purr.

"You and the rest of the Clan act like I'm going to keel over any heartbeat!" he laughed. "I'm still as fit as ever; don't worry."

Soothed by his words, Lionblaze asked, "How did Brambleclaw hurt his leg?"

Firestar's amusement vanished, and his eyes acquired a somber look. "The river that we fell at is full of sharp stones," he explained. "Brambleclaw reached out and snagged a clawful of moss of one of the rocks, but the river tugged us too hard. We twisted in the water, and the front of his leg was snapped like a dry twig." He extended his front paw. "In a cat's front leg, there are three bones: one at the top part, and two in the lower part." He tapped his own leg to prove his point. "The two bones in the lower part broke."

"I see." Lionblaze tried to hold back a wail of despair as he imagined how it would feel to break his leg. His muscles tightened as a wave of sympathy rushed over him. He dipped his head to his leader. "Thank you for being honest with me," he said, as grateful sounding as he could.

Firestar watched him with an inscrutable look in his eyes, then dipped his head as well. "I must retire to my den now," he said. "I have some thinking to do." He turned and padded in the direction of his den.

Lionblaze went back and picked up the last mouse from the fresh-kill pile. As he ate, he thought back to what Firestar had said. _Only three lives left!_ he thought as ripped another mouthful from his meal. _He can only die two more times before he joins StarClan forever! _The thought of a Clan without Firestar was impossible; he shuddered from the thought.

Still chewing, he glanced around the camp. Berrynose and Mousewhisker were sitting by the medicine den, staring into the darkness beyond. "I hope he gets better!" Berrynose was saying. "He was my mentor!"

"I'm sure he'll recover," his brother assured him. "But I heard Firestar say that he needs to appoint a new deputy."

Mousewhisker's words sent a cold claw through Lionblaze's heart. Brambleclaw not deputy? He opened his mouth to ask Mousewhisker exactly what he had heard, when Hollyleaf dropped beside him, the thrush in her jaws.

"I've just been to see Brambleclaw," she explained. "He's hurt pretty badly."

"I was there when they brought him in. He was yowling in pain." Lionblaze flinched away from the memory.

Hollyleaf looked at him sympathetically. "He'll get better," she soothed. "He's got Jayfeather to look after him."

Lionblaze was comforted by her words. Their brother was a great medicine cat and he would most assuredly heal Brambleclaw. "I heard Mousewhisker say Brambleclaw wasn't going to be deputy anymore," he whispered.

Hollyleaf didn't look surprised. "Of course not! He's injured." She plucked a mouthful of feathers from her prey. "He'll appoint someone to take his place for a while, just until he recovers." Her voice was sure.

"Maybe… but what if he never walks again?"

"He will. He's a strong cat."

"You seem so sure," he purred. "I wish I was as sure as you and Cinderheart."

"Cinderheart?" she asked curiously. "I've noticed you two have been getting along very nicely." Her green eyes glinted mischievously. "Have any plans yet?"

"Plans?" he echoed confusedly.

"Plans for kits, mousebrain!"

"Kits?!" he yelped. "It's not like that between us yet!"

"Yet?" she echoed, enjoyment clear in her voice.

"D-don't you… Cinderheart and I… I didn't mean…" He stopped and glared at her. "You're infuriating."

She whapped him playfully with a forepaw. "I'm just teasing! You don't have to tell if you don't want to." She narrowed her eyes teasingly. "Besides, Cinderheart has already given me the whole story."

He forgot that the tabby was his sister's best friend. "The whole story?" he repeated, trying for nonchalant but ending up desperate. "What story?"

Whatever Hollyleaf was about to say was cut off by the yowl of Firestar. The fiery tom was perched atop the Highledge, waiting for the Clan to arrive.

Once he had every cat's attention, he said strongly, "As you already know, Brambleclaw has an injured leg. He may never be able to walk again." Shocked gasps rose from the Clan. Firestar went on: "I have spoken to StarClan and asked for their guidance. They have told me to look within my heart for the answer. And I have." He locked eyes with the Clan while they stared at him, holding their breaths.

He gazed towards Silverpelt, just now visible behind a veil of clouds. "I have decided to appoint a new deputy, one that I think will prove to be a great leader."

Lionblaze gazed at Firestar rapturously. _I would give anything… _he thought. _But I haven't had an apprentice._

Mousefur interrupted. "Firestar, you can't be serious," the old she-cat rasped. "You made us wait for seasons when Graystripe went missing. Why do you decide to have a new deputy when Brambleclaw is still alive?" Lionblaze heard mews of agreement whisper through the crowd.

Firestar turned to face her. "StarClan have told me that ThunderClan needs a new deputy," he said calmly. "Do you argue with their judgment?"

"That's what you said about Brambleclaw at _his _deputy ceremony," Spiderleg pointed out. "Are you telling us that StarClan didn't want Brambleclaw to become deputy? That they've changed their minds?"

"I'd never be able to imagine what StarClan thinks or why they do what they do," Firestar meowed. "They told me to pick a new deputy, so that's what I'm going to do!"

Mumbles of disagreement swept through the Clan. Lionblaze saw Hollyleaf sink her claws into the sandy ground. "The leader's word is _law,_" she hissed, so softly he didn't think she meant to say it out loud.

Firestar stared down the Clan. "Are there any more objections?" When no cat said anything, he flipped his head back and said, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice." He paused looking down at his Clan. Lionblaze saw him lock eyes with Graystripe, and anticipated that the leader would make his old friend his deputy once more.

He didn't.

"Hollyleaf will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

* * *

**So... this is the end of my story, my readers. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Just kidding! You should have seen the looks on your virtual faces! (Ugh, poor Shadow. She really has lost it...) This chapter wasn't very long, but I'm hungry and have "Avatar the Last Airbender" taped. It's the last episode... -sob- But, on the plus side, I get to spend approximately 23 minutes contemplating all angles of Zuko's amazingness. -blissful sigh-**

**But anyway, not a very shocking chapter, right? I don't think that I do build-ups to revelations very well. -ponders- Eh, what can you do? So... hoped you liked it? It took me freaking THREE HOURS to do it. My neck's starting to hurt from all this updating. -grumble grumble-**

**Shadow **


	11. Chapter 10

**So... this chapter is very short. Sorry! I got tired with it's repetition, and I'm sure you'll be too by the end of it. ^.^**

**Lightkit, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I read that Avatar the _show _is done. Forever. -sob- BUT on the plus side they're making a live-action movie! But on the minus side, _Jesse McCartney_ is going to play my beloved Zuko. -double sob-**

* * *

Hollyleaf's head reeled with shock; her as deputy? How could Firestar possibly think that a new warrior like herself could ever take the place of Brambleclaw.

Mousefur echoed her thoughts. "Hollyleaf?" she repeated incredulously. "She just became a mentor not even a _moon _ago!"

"What are you playing at, Firestar?" Dustpelt demanded. "There are plenty more capable _senior_ warriors to choose a deputy from." He narrowed his eyes.

Firestar dipped his head. "That may be, but she has shown great bravery and loyalty to ThunderClan. I believe that she will be a wonderful deputy."

Cloudtail stood. "I have seen Hollyleaf's loyalty," he mewed. "But I think there are many cats that could be more… knowledgeable than her." He flicked his ears uncomfortably. "What about Thornclaw?" he went on, "Or Dustpelt? Or…"

"No." Firestar's voice was firm. "I have chosen the new deputy, and it is your duty to accept her." He turned to look at Hollyleaf for the first time. "I would like to speak with you in my den, Hollyleaf."

She could feel the stares of her Clanmates scorching her pelt. "Y-yes Firestar," she stammered. She turned to look at Lionblaze, who was seated beside her. "I… I guess I'll see you later."

Her brother said nothing, only stared at her with wide amber eyes. Cinderheart beside him mewed, "I'm… sure you'll be a great deputy, Hollyleaf," but her voice sounded strange, not like herself.

"Thanks." Hollyleaf's voice was hollow. She picked her way through the crowd, no cat calling her name like at a normal deputy ceremony. The silence hung over the camp like a thick, stifling pelt. As she climbed the ledges leading to the leader's den, a stone slipped off the top step, crashing to the camp floor with a horrible clatter.

She wanted to turn to her Clanmates, to tell them that she would try her hardest to be the best deputy that she could be, but the words wouldn't come. She didn't even turn to look the Clan in the eye before she walked into the cool darkness of Firestar's den.

The ThunderClan leader was seated on his bed of moss, front paws crossed in front of him, and an unreadable expression in his green eyes. He dipped his head. "My deputy," he greeted calmly.

"Why did you make me deputy?" Hollyleaf asked, getting right to the point.

Firestar looked past her over her shoulder. "That didn't go well, did it?" he murmured, totally ignoring her question. "Your father's ceremony didn't go very well, either." He brought his gaze back to rest on her. "Like father, like daughter."

Hollyleaf gritted her teeth to keep from yowling in frustration. _He's not my father! _she railed silently. To Firestar she repeated, "Why did you make me deputy?"

Firestar narrowed his eyes in thought. "I made you deputy to challenge you," he said calmly.

"To _challenge _me?" she echoed.

"Yes. I thought you would be able to do it, and do it well, so I picked you to see if you could."

"That's not a good enough reason!" she burst out. "You pick a deputy that you _know _can do a good job!" She flipped through every memory she had about the warrior code, trying to find a way that Firestar couldn't be right, and came up with nothing.

He was still watching her with his piercing gaze. "I don't know if you know the story of how I was chosen deputy," he began, his words slow and careful. "I'm sure you heard stories about Bluestar, the leader before me?"

"Of course!" she said scornfully, still upset at him. "Every kit hears tales of her bravery in leading the dog pack away."

He dipped his head. "When she picked me as deputy, there were many warriors better suited to the job," he explained. "Whitestorm, for example. Sorreltail's father," he added, seeing the confused look on her face. "He was my first deputy… then Graystripe."

"Why didn't you choose Graystripe instead of me?" she asked, desperate for answers.

"I didn't choose Graystripe because he already turned down the position."

Hollyleaf dropped her jaws in shock. Graystripe _refused_ to be deputy? "Why? He was your deputy before, why not now?"

Firestar's eyes clouded with memories. Hollyleaf waited patiently while the old cat reminisced. When the silence stretched for several heartbeats, she cleared her throat. Firestar's eyes focused, and he snapped his gaze to hers.

"Graystripe has kits and a mate again," he whispered, looking at the ground. "He doesn't want… to be separated from them." He looked up at her. "You've always seemed to be the most ambitious of your littermates. I thought that you would want this." He sounded confused by her lack of enthusiasm. "Don't you want to be leader after me?"

Hollyleaf looked down at her paws. _I want to be leader, _she thought,_ But I'm not sure of this. It doesn't feel right._Firestar was offering her a chance to be what she had dreamed of being since she was a kit in the nursery. She could be _leader,_ to be in charge of the Clan, to have all that she ever wanted. _I want it… _a voice whispered in the depths of her mind.

"Okay, Firestar. I'll be your deputy." Even to herself, she sounded false.

The ThunderClan leader looked unsurprised, as if he already knew that she would eventually agree. "Great," he mewed. "For your first task, I want you to go put together the dawn patrol."

She dipped her head. "Of course," she murmured. She turned and padded out of the den, extremely relieved to see that most of the Clan had seemingly lost interest and wandered off. Only four cats remained: Lionblaze and Cinderheart sitting together, and Jayfeather and Leafpool closer to the medicine den. Leafpool's ears were tilted towards the den for any noise from the wounded Brambleclaw.

Leafpool was the first to leap up to greet her. "Deputy of the whole Clan!" she said astonished. "I'm so proud of you, Hollyleaf!"

"Thanks." Hollyleaf was embarrassed by the medicine cat's praise. "I don't know why Firestar picked me."

"Neither do I," Jayfeather mewed dryly. "He must be losing it to appoint a new mentor as deputy."

Leafpool rounded on her apprentice. "Show some respect for Hollyleaf, Jayfeather!" she hissed. "She's going to lead the Clan one day!"

Hollyleaf jumped in. "Leafpool, I-" but was cut off by Lionblaze.

"She's going to do fine. I don't know why some cats don't think so." His voice was empty-sounding, as if he didn't believe his own words. He heaved himself to his paws. "I'm going to get some fresh-kill," he announced. "See you." Without another word, he padded away.

Cinderheart watched him go, concern in her blue eyes. "I'd better go see if he's okay," she mewed worriedly. Turning to Hollyleaf, she said, "I think you're going to well."

Hollyleaf dipped her head to her friend. "Thanks," she whispered.

The tabby bounded over to Lionblaze, who was staring into the empty fresh-kill pit as if he saw prey there.

Jayfeather flicked his tail down Hollyleaf's flank. "Congratulations," he grumbled. "May StarClan guide your path." He moved his head in Leafpool's direction, his sightless eyes flickering with some concealed thought. "I'm going to check on Brambleclaw. Will you show me how to make that poultice again?"

Leafpool mewed, "Of course!" Turning back to Hollyleaf, the medicine cat said, "You'll do a great job!" before padding away with Jayfeather back to their den.

Hollyleaf stood as if rooted to the ground. The words of encouragement had ceased to have meaning in her mind; the repetition made the horrible feeling in Hollyleaf's belly worsen. _I never realized it would be like this. _Whenever she had dreamt of this day, her Clanmates had been warm and proud of her, not shocked or angry with her appointment. She thought back to what Jayfeather had said. _He must be losing it to appoint a new mentor as deputy. _He's right, she thought. Firestar must have ulterior motives to have chosen such a young and inexperienced warrior such as her.

She shook her head, clearing away the negative thoughts. _Firestar thinks I can do this,_ she reassured herself. _I better prove him right! _Glancing around, she saw Thornclaw and Hazeltail lingering in front of the warriors' den. Padding up to them, she said, "Thornclaw, I want you to lead the dawn patrol." She flicked her ears to Hazeltail. "Take her, Sandstorm, and Foxpaw." Her voice was awkward-sounding, but the order was clear.

The tabby warrior looked at Hollyleaf for a long time. "Brackenfur would have been proud of you," he said stiffly.

The mention of her former mentor never failed to make a wave of sadness wash over her. She dipped her head, a lump in her throat.

But Thornclaw wasn't finished. "He would have been proud of you," he went on, "but that doesn't mean I am." He narrowed his eyes. "I won't forget what happened last time your orders were followed."

Hollyleaf sucked in an astonished breath as she grasped his meaning. He was blaming her for the death of Brackenfur! "That wasn't my fault," she spat.

The tabby warrior flicked his ears. "I was there. I know what happened." He half-turned away, then locked his gaze with hers. "It's going to be a while before I trust you again."

A dull anger flooded through her. "Fine," she said, her voice cold. "Go tell Sandstorm about the patrol… please."

Thornclaw walked away, leaving Hollyleaf alone with Hazeltail. "That was low," the gray-and-white she-cat was saying. "Blaming you like that. It was a coincidence that WindClan was there."

Hollyleaf longed to agree with her, but something held her back. Guilt. She blamed herself for Brackenfur's death; it hurt to hear the words coming from another cat. "He's right," she whispered. "But I _will _work to get his trust back."

Turning away from Hazeltail, Hollyleaf padded wearily to the warriors' den. The cool darkness of the den soothed her whirling thoughts, making it easier for her to breathe.

_Deputy of the Clan…_The words echoed through her head. She closed her eyes hard, willing herself to think of something, anything, other than the ordeal ahead of her. Letting loose a long sigh, she shifted deeper into the moss of her nest, comforted by it's familiar scent. She wished for the first time in her life to be like Lionblaze. She was jealous of the relationship that he had with Cinderheart. The two of them could help the other, comforting the other just their presence.

Pushing away her melancholy thoughts, she shifted in her nest, trying to get comfortable. A pang of dismay coursed through her, leaving behind a trail that chilled her. Somehow, the day of her dreams had become the worst day in her life.

* * *

**Yeah... short, right? My bad, I ran out of inspiration halfway through and just winged the rest! I'm really tired of all this writing all the time, so I'm only gonna make this fic 20 chapters long. More that halfway through! Woot!**

**Shadow**


	12. Chapter 11

**Woohoo! Jayfeather's POV! I really dislike writing as Jayfeather, but not nearly as much as I dislike writing as Lionblaze. He doesn't have a very original mind. I think I'm going to add a little... extra to his character. **

**The reason it took me longer than usual to update was because I was on strike to prove a point. I don't know if you guys know Fwirl (check out her fics! They're awesome!) but she hasn't updated in FOREVER. So I told her I wouldn't update until she did. And it worked! ^.^**

* * *

Jayfeather's mind wandered as his paws followed the familiar path to the Moonpool. Leafpool trailed along behind him; she had been reluctant to leave Brambleclaw unattended until Brightheart had agreed to watch over him. _Thank StarClan!_ Jayfeather thought grumpily. _Leafpool worrying about him like he was going to die any heartbeat. _The former deputy's leg had been wrapped tightly with cobwebs and a poultice the bones had been as firmly set as they could be.

Jayfeather was worried as well, but he kept it hidden easier. Brambleclaw's leg wasn't completely set; the bones had snapped in multiple places, making the wound messy and hard to heal. He was sure that they could get it to scab over soon, but Jayfeather didn't know what to expect after that. He had never seen a bone broken as badly as Brambleclaw's was; not even Cinderheart's leg as in as bad a shape as his.

_He'll be lucky if he walks at this rate, _he thought. _If he would let it rest then there wouldn't be a problem._ Jayfeather paused. _But then again, the news that he's not deputy anymore was probably a shock. _Brambleclaw had been visited by Firestar as soon as he was fully conscious. The ThunderClan leader had made Leafpool and Jayfeather leave so Brambleclaw could have some privacy with Firestar. When the medicine cats were allowed back in, Brambleclaw had revealed nothing of what Firestar had said; he only started attempting to exercise the muscles of his front leg, much to Leafpool's consternation.

Jayfeather chuckled darkly as he remembered Leafpool's frantic reaction. _She really loves worrying about everything, _he thought with amusement. Leafpool's scent washed over him as she increased her speed to keep pace with him.

"We're nearing the border now," she mewed quietly. "Barkface and Kestrelpaw will meet us here this time."

Jayfeather bit back an angry hiss. Of course he knew where they were! He wished that cats would treat him like a normal cat, and not a confused kit. "Are they coming now?" he asked tightly.

"I don't see them yet," she replied. "Let's rest for a bit. I'm exhausted." He felt her sink into the springy grass.

Following suit, he asked, "Isn't this where WindClan killed Brackenfur?"

A jolt of sadness coursed through his mentor. "Yes… it is."

"When the Gathering comes around," he snarled, "then WindClan will pay."

"Jayfeather!" Her voice was sharp. "Medicine cats stay out of Clan wars." Wind whistled through her fur as she tossed her head. "You should know that."

Jayfeather let out an impatient sigh. "If we stay out of the Clan's business," he said through gritted teeth, "how will we know what's going on?"

"StarClan will show us what to do, of course!" She sounded confident.

Jayfeather stifled the urge to roll his eyes. _I know more about StarClan than you could ever dream about, Leafpool, _he thought derisively.

Leafpool suddenly sat up. "There they are!" she meowed. She hauled herself to her paws. "Kestrelpaw!" she called. Jayfeather felt her tail waving through the air as she waved to the WindClan apprentice.

Thundering paws announced Kestrelpaw's presence. "Leafpool, Jayfeather," he greeted, out of breath.

"Where's Barkface?" Jayfeather asked, sniffing the air for any trace of the medicine cat.

Sorrow clouded Kestrelpaw's mind. "He's… he's dead." The apprentice's voice was short and shook with emotion.

Leafpool immediately padded up to the apprentice. "I'm sorry, Kestrelpaw," she whispered. "He was a great medicine cat."

Jayfeather felt a lump in his throat. Barkface seemed like an immovable fixture in his life. The medicine cat was one of the oldest cats in the Clan; he had known Firestar when he was a recently-named warrior, and had been the legendary Tallstar's medicine cat. "I'm sorry," he mewed gruffly to the grieving apprentice.

Kestrelpaw let out a soft wail. "How will I get my name now?" he asked Leafpool. "I was supposed to get it today!"

"I'm sure StarClan will show us what to do," she mewed confidently.

Jayfeather felt a pang of embarrassment for his mentor; she seemed to be unable to act without StarClan's guidance.

Kestrelpaw, however, seemed comforted by her words. A wave of calm washed through his pelt, easing the weight of the sorrow he had been carrying. Jayfeather heard him give a soft mew of thanks, before the three cats padded across the border up deeper into the mountains.

As they were walking, Jayfeather noticed that Kestrelpaw's nervousness built with every pawstep closer to the Moonpool. The apprentice was practically quivering out of his pelt. "What are you so nervous about?" Jayfeather snapped. "StarClan will give you your name!"

"But… what if it's not a really cool medicine cat name?" Kestrelpaw's voice was filled with barely concealed dismay.

Jayfeather could barely stifle his amused purr. "Yes, I'm sure they're going to name you Kestrelface." He paused. "Or Kestrelwind!"

The apprentice let out a wail. "You don't think they would, do you?" He sounded distraught. "What about Kestrelwing? Or Kestrelclaw? That would be a good one."

Jayfeather sighed. "Those sound more like warrior names. You need a calm, medicine cat name."

"Oh." Kestrelpaw sounded disappointed. Jayfeather barely heard his next murmur of "Kestrelfeather?" before the scent of RiverClan reached him on the breeze.

Taking a deep breath, he muttered to Leafpool, "Mothwing isn't here."

He felt his mentor's displeasure. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

By then, Willowshine had caught up to them. She skidded to a stop, spraying Jayfeather with a wave of grit. "Be careful," he hissed.

Willowshine ignored him. "Mothwing couldn't come," she explained as she caught her breath. "She got a thorn in her pad; she doesn't want it to get infected."

Jayfeather let out a frustrated sigh. He felt Willowshine's gaze on his pelt, and didn't care if she heard or not. Mothwing would use _any _excuse to get out of coming all the way to the Moonpool. "Couldn't she just pull it out and rub some marigold in it?"

Willowshine's voice was sharp when she replied, "She's a full medicine cat. I don't question why she does things!"

S_he must know that her mentor doesn't believe in StarClan. She'd be a mousebrain otherwise. _Jayfeather didn't respond; instead he lead the way farther up following the stream. Soft voices coming from behind him told him that Littlecloud had already arrived followed by a small cat. With the wind blowing the wrong way, he couldn't tell who it was until the cat bounced right up to him.

"Hi, Jayfeather!" the cat said cheerfully.

"Hello, Flamepaw," Jayfeather sighed. "How's the prey running now that you're back home?"

The little cat obviously couldn't hear the disinterest in Jayfeather's voice, because he delved into a full report on ShadowClan. His voice faded in and out of Jayfeather's ears as he let his mind wander. A sharp crackling sound made him whip his head to the side. The cracks continued, followed by a thrashing sound like the death-throws of an animal. Leaning forward, he strained his ears towards the noise, trying to drown out Flamepaw's babbling.

"--so I told him that they were spoiled, but he didn't believe me. I had to--" Flampaw's voice continued in the background like a fly in his ear.

"Be quiet!" he hissed. "Did you hear that?" He flicked his tail towards the sound.

"N-no," Flamepaw mewed, afraid. He crept closer to Jayfeather and hid behind the tabby's longer legs.

"Who's there?" Jayfeather called, his hackles raising.

"Jayfeather, who are you shouting at?" Leafpool's voice came from his other side. She and the other cats shouldered through the bushes.

"There w-was a n-noise!" Flamepaw squeaked. "A crackling sound. There." Jayfeather assumed he flicked his tail towards the sound.

Annoyance flashed red-hot from Leafpool's pelt. "You've scared Flamepaw over a crackling sound?"

"It wasn't normal!" Jayfeather snapped. "It wasn't natural." He struggled to find the words to describe it and came up with nothing.

Flamepaw shivered against Jayfeather's pelt. Jayfeather turned and gave the apprentice a rough nudge. "Come on! I though ShadowClan cats are supposed to be brave," he mewed teasingly.

The little cat's indignant huff made Jayfeather purr with laughter. "We are brave! Right, Littlecloud?" he appealed to his mentor.

"Of course, Flamepaw," Littlecloud choked out past his purr. "We're the bravest." He cleared his throat, his voice becoming more serious as he mewed, "We're here."

Jayfeather already knew; the sharp scent of cold water cleared away all his former trepidation at the mysterious noise. His paws fell into the familiar pawsteps on the ancient cats who used to live at the lake. Thoughts of the beautiful Half Moon filled his mind, creating a clear vision of her white pelt and sparkling green eyes.

_Medicine cat!_ he reminded himself angrily. He forced himself to focus on the task ahead, finding himself a spot beside the Moonpool. He scented around for Leafpool and moved quickly to her side. Together, they laid down and lapped a mouthful of the icy water.

Cold gripped him like an eagle's talon, sending him plummeting down into vision. Darkness filled his vision, the same swirling clouds as in his dream. He closed his mouth tightly to keep the vile taste of the horrible darkness from clouding his thoughts. He saw a spark of light far off in the distance, and ran full out towards it.

Relieved, he found himself in Star Clan's hunting grounds. To his surprise, he saw that Leafpool and the others were already seated in the clearing. He heard his name, and saw Leafpool beckoning to him.

As he settled in beside her, he mewed, "What are we doing here?"

She reached over and licked him between the ears. "We're here to watch Kestrelpaw get his medicine cat name, of course!" Jayfeather squirmed out of reach of her tongue. He didn't feel comfortable under her soft caresses.

Scooting closer to Willowshine, he saw a ginger tom with a white chest and paws. A moment's confusion was quickly wiped away as he caught the scent of Flamepaw.

As he watched, the apprentice shouted, "Jayfeather! Over here; just follow my voice!" Jayfeather knew that the little apprentice didn't know he could see in dreams, and was just being kindly. He padded over to Flamepaw, trying not to focus on him; the fewer cats that knew about his vision in dreams the better.

Flamepaw had started chatting before Jayfeather was even seated. "Isn't this amazing?" he was saying. "I mean, we're in StarClan about to see our ancestors!" He sounded awe-struck.

"Yeah," Jayfeather muttered. "It's really awesome." He ignored Flamepaw's chattiness, and looked around the clearing. Just out of the line of sight of the other medicine cats, Jayfeather saw a ragged looking gray she-cat. _Yellowfang._ He dipped his head to her but she ignored it, staring at him with burning orange eyes.

As if her presence announced the start of the ceremony, starry cats came pouring into the clearing, frost sparkling on their paws. The closest to them were the medicine cats of old: Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, and Barkface himself, with a healthy, dark brown pelt devoid of all the previous gray hairs that littered it before. He stopped before his apprentice.

"You took care of me when I was sick, Kestrelpaw. I was too old; do not blame yourself, my apprentice." He dipped his head to touch Kestrelpaw in between his eyes. "You are ready to become a full medicine cat."

All the cats of StarClan waited patiently, their eyes reflecting the stars above.

Barkface looked back at the starry cats, then gazed up at the sky. "I, Barkface, former medicine cat of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons." He turned to his apprentice. "Kestrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," whispered Kestrelpaw feverishly.

Barkface dipped his head. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat." He stepped up to his apprentice. Jayfeather could see Kestrelpaw shaking with anticipation. "Kestrelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Kestrelflight. StarClan honors your dedication and your level-headedness and we welcome you as a full medicine cat."

Barkface placed his muzzle on the newly-named Kestrelflight's head, and he licked Barkface's shoulder respectfully.

"Kestrelflight! Kestrelflight!" Not only did the watching medicine cats raise their voices to cheer on the WindClan medicine cat, but the spectral cats watching did as well, their voices raised to a single powerful call.

Kestrelflight looked at Barkface with gratitude. "Thank you," he whispered to his mentor. "I will tell the Clan that you aren't in pain anymore." His voiced cracked as he reached the end of his words.

Barkface licked Kestrelflight's head. "I know you will take care of the Clan well, my apprentice." Stepping back into the crowd of StarClan warriors, he added his voice to the cheering call.

Jayfeather caught a glimpse of Brackenfur sitting by the same white queen and dark brown apprentice. He caught Jayfeather's eye and dipped his head. Jayfeather returned the gesture before his vision went black and he awoke on the cold stone.

* * *

**I _so_ hope that Kestrelflight becomes canon. Isn't that like the coolest name ever? Lionblaze's POV up next!**

**Shadow**


	13. Chapter 12

**Heya, heya! I know I said I wouldn't update until Fwirl did, but I had a burst of inspiration, very strange for a Lionblaze chapter.**

**I made a time lapse, so even though there was just a half moon in the last chapter, this chapter's gonna be a Gathering. Okay? -nods- Okay.**

**I made an attempt at "happy" instead of "depressing" and got a rather odd combination of both. O.o**

* * *

Lionblaze's amber eyes gleamed in the light of the full moon as he followed his Clanmates to the Gathering place. He barely had to watch where he was walking, the path was so familiar. So it came as a shock when they were stopped by a WindClan patrol.

Onestar came padding up to group of ThunderClan cats. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed furiously.

Firestar didn't back down. "It's the full moon," he mewed calmly. "We're on our way to the Gathering." He flicked his ginger tail to signal his cats to follow, and began to pad away.

Onestar gave quick orders, and his warriors moved into action. Lionblaze bared his teeth as the WindClan warriors surrounded the ThunderClan cats. "What are you doing?" he asked, outraged. "We're staying within three tail-lengths to the lake! You have no right to stop us."

Onestar narrowed his eyes at the golden tabby. "This is my territory. I make the rules. The leader's word is law." Lionblaze heard his sister gasped as he quoted the warrior code.

"He's right," she muttered to Lionblaze. "He can do what he wants."

Firestar didn't agree. "You were at the Gathering when we set the rule, Onestar," he spat. "You agreed to the terms."

The WindClan leader glared at him. "Rules change when alliances change." An odd, speculative look crossed his face. "_You _of all cats should know that, Firestar."

Firestar bared his teeth at him. "Don't bring up the past, Onestar." He all but spat out the words. He narrowed his eyes. "I have my own share of memories. Your Clan and mine have always been friendly; why such antagonism now?"

Onestar tossed his head, but Lionblaze noticed that he didn't meet Firestar's green gaze. "ThunderClan aren't worth my time," he leered. With a flick of his tail, he captured the attention of his warriors. "We will lead you to the Gathering. We cannot trust ThunderClan on our territory unsupervised."

Firestar and Onestar shared a long look, riddled with distrust and anger. Finally, Firestar dipped his head.

Onestar's amber eyes gleamed with satisfaction at Firestar's submission. Lionblaze felt an unpleasant feeling of shame for his leader in the pit of his stomach. He had given in to an enemy Clan, WindClan of all Clans, and Lionblaze was angry.

He turned to Hollyleaf. "We could have taken them," he growled mutinously.

Hollyleaf turned to him, anger glinting in her green eyes. "Are you saying you don't trust Firestar's judgment?" she asked, appalled. "Because that means you don't trust ThunderClan as a whole. Firestar _is_ThunderClan!"

Lionblaze let out an exasperated sigh. Now that she had been deputy for half a moon, Hollyleaf had embraced the position. Her bossy personality made her perfect for the job, he mused. She gave swift, precise orders, and Lionblaze hated her for it.

_Why didn't Firestar give _me _Toadpaw as an apprentice? _he wailed internally. _Then I would be the deputy and the Clan would be following my orders. _Lionblaze felt a feeling of satisfaction course through him as he pondered. _I would have made an even _better _deputy. _Maybe Hollyleaf would make him her deputy when she became leader.

_But of course,_ he thought as the tree-bridge came into view, _Firestar would have to join StarClan first. _The thoughts of himself being deputy, then leader of ThunderClan filled his head. He couldn't imagine a better life than if he became Lionstar, the greatest leader of ThunderClan ever.

But the title that he longed for also made him quiver with fear. He thought back to the dream he had had over half a moon ago. The red-eyed shadows of ThunderClan had made his pelt crawl with fear. Lionblaze got the feeling that something dark was about to happen to the Clans, but he didn't know how or when.

"Move it, furball! You're blocking the way!" Berrynose's blunt voice cut through his thoughts. Stifling a hiss of anger at the warrior's words, he backed up, allowing the cream warrior to bound across the log. He felt a grim sense of amusement as he watched Berrynose wobble across. Without the counterbalance of a tail, he'd be out of luck if he fell. Unfortunately for Lionblaze, Honeyfern raced over to help him across, getting only an annoyed hiss from the cream warrior in return.

Watching the two warriors together, Lionblaze thought of Cinderheart. The tabby warrior and he had grown close after Brackenfur's death, but he was still unsure about her. Something about her, her scent or the things she said sometimes made him wonder about her. She had been left behind this Gathering; she had volunteered to look after Millie's kits while the silver tabby went to the Gathering.

Lionblaze crossed the tree-bridge swiftly and agilely, landing neatly on the shingle that lined the beach. He glanced around for his sister, but she had gone ahead to greet Mistyfoot. He watched as she explained with pride that she was the deputy now. A dull spark of anger burned in his belly, and he turned away. WindClan had crossed now, and he saw Breezepelt and Heathertail padding so close together that their pelts mingled. The sight made him tremble with rage.

"Hey, Lionblaze!" ShadowClan scent washed over him. Turning around, he saw Tigerpaw. The little golden tabby was watching Lionblaze happily and trying to stand as tall as he could.

Lionblaze let out a purr, happy to take his mind off the WindClan she-cat. "How's the prey running, Tigerpaw? Have you gotten bigger?" he asked, just to humor the apprentice.

Tigerpaw looked ready to burst with pride. "Yeah! By the next Gathering, I'll be as big as you!"

"We'll see," Lionblaze murmured. "How's your littermates?"

"They're okay. Dawnpaw's not here, but it's mine and Flamepaw's first Gathering!" He nodded towards his brother. Following his gaze, he saw the ginger tom peppering Jayfeather with questions. Lionblaze felt a pang of sympathy for his brother; Jayfeather was looking not at all amused.

"Who's you mentor?" Lionblaze asked, turning back to the apprentice.

"Oakfur." His voice was proud. "He says I'm a good learner!"

Lionblaze purred. "That's excellent! I'm sure you'll be a great warrior."

"I hope so," Tigerpaw replied. "I hope I get as big as you!" His voice was so wistful-sounding that it made Lionblaze want to laugh.

"Come on. The Gathering's about to start." Lionblaze lead the way with the apprentice bouncing along beside him. He shoved through the branches, feeling them crack from the strength of his shoulders. He started towards the clearing when he heard a yowl behind him.

Wheeling around, he saw Tigerpaw caught up in the branches. His golden fur was trapped in the brambles so much that his front paws were off the ground. Lionblaze said laughingly, "Do you need help?"

Tigerpaw's green eyes went wide as he gasped, "N-no… I can free myself. ShadowClan cats are tough." He lurched forward, his hind paws scrabbling in the dust. After a few heartbeats he gave up and sagged from the branches. He raised his eyes appealing to Lionblaze. "Please don't tell Oakfur," he begged.

Lionblaze purred and grasped the apprentice's shoulder gently with his teeth. Then, pulling backwards, he strained his muscles, tugging Tigerpaw so much that the entire bramble bush shook.

Releasing him, Lionblaze gasped, "I can't do it."

Tigerpaw let out a soft wail. "You _have _to! We're going to miss the Gathering!"

Lionblaze grunted in agreement and seized Tigerpaw's shoulder again. Making sure he had a good grasp on his golden fur, he yanked backwards as hard as he could. With one final heave, Tigerpaw's fur came loose and the apprentice went sailing over Lionblaze, landing in a rather undignified heap.

Tigerpaw immediately sat up and shook his pelt, looking in all directions. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw that apparently no cat saw him. A soft snickering sound made both cats whip around.

A small light brown she-cat was purring as she stepped into view. She narrowed her green eyes playfully as she mewed, "That was smooth, Tigerpaw!"

Tigerpaw let out a growl. "Olivepaw," he greeted tersely, trying to act like a proud warrior. "Are you on your way to the clearing?"

Olivepaw purred with laughter. "I was before I heard you two." She looked up at Lionblaze. "It was nice of you to help Tigerpaw."

Tigerpaw let out an indignant hiss. "I didn't need help! I could have gotten myself out of the bush!"

Lionblaze watched the apprentices bicker with amusement. He nudged Tigerpaw toward the she-cat. "Go on," he mewed. "I'll get rid of the evidence." He nodded in the direction of the brambles, which were now adorned with clumps of ginger fur.

Tigerpaw nodded, then pushed his nose briefly into Lionblaze's fur. "Thanks," he mewed gruffly, before turning around to race after Olivepaw.

Lionblaze watched the two of them go before turning to survey the bush. The clumps of fur wouldn't be easy to remove; most of them were deep in the tangle of brambles. Deciding that he'd remove just enough to please Tigerpaw if he came back, he leaned into the bush and snagged a few bits of fur. A bramble caught him on the nose, making his eyes water.

Pulling back to rub it, he heard a sudden _snick._He bristled. "Who's there?" he called. His eyes widened with shock as he recognized Heathertail.

"What are you doing here? Leave me alone, already!" He turned away from her, and tried to cover up the fact that his nose was bleeding.

He heard her soft steps as she padded up behind him. "Did you get stuck in the bush?" she asked quietly.

His pelt went hot with embarrassment when he realized that he and Tigerpaw had the exact same color pelt. "No," he mewed roughly. "It was Tigerpaw. We're kin, we look alike."

"Oh." Heathertail sounded nervous. He turned to face her, and saw that her blue eyes were unsure. She took in a breath, then let it out again.

"What do you want, Heathertail?" he asked angrily.

"I… I'm expecting kits."

Lionblaze felt his mind go blank with shock. His limbs grew so numb he could hardly feel the ground under his paws.

"Congratulations, I suppose." Even to himself, his voice sounded distant. "I suppose they're Breezepelt's?"

"Yes. He was happy when I told him." There was a long, awkward pause between them, and Lionblaze felt no need to interrupt it. "I…" she trailed off. "I miss you."

Anger filled Lionblaze's belly, so hot and powerful that he thought that he would lose it right there. The red haze of battle swept over him, making his legs shake with rage. He wanted to be anywhere, _anywhere _but here. "Does Breezepelt know you're here!?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Heathertail looked terrified. "N-no," she whispered. "I told him I wanted to go look at the fish."

Lionblaze launched himself across the space separating them, claws outstretched. He raked her once across the throat, quickly followed by a ripping blow to the belly. Heathertail didn't even have time to let out a squeak of pain before she sank to the ground, her blood soaking into the grassy ground and lapping at Lionblaze's paws. He watched her death-throws with a grim sense of pleasure.

"Lionblaze? Are you okay…?" Lionblaze jerked his head up in surprise at the sound of Heathertail's voice, not coming from her lifeless body at his paws, but from right across from him. The body of Heathertail vanished like frost at dawn, as if it had never been there.

Lionblaze let out a startled gasp, and sank to a sitting position. The vision had been so real, so _real. _He had felt the rip of fur through his claws, had smelled the blood on the ground.

Heathertail stepped forward cautiously. He locked gazes with her, gasping. Her blue eyes were wide in shock, and he knew something had happened to him while he was in the grips of his vision, something that had frightened her.

"I…" she started timidly; Lionblaze could never had imagined the cat who he had played with as apprentices to sound so timid. She cleared her throat and went on: "I just wanted to tell you that… I was telling the truth." She gazed levelly at him. "That day at the border. I didn't betray you." She narrowed her eyes. "Your own sister did."

Lionblaze couldn't believe his ears. _She's crazy! _he thought. _She's playing with me._He drew back his lips in a snarl. "Liar! Hollyleaf was right about you!" He turned away from her, and padded the way that Tigerpaw went.

"Wait!" He heard her cry out behind him, but he didn't turn around. He crossed the clearing to sit next to Mousewhisker.

The gray-and-white warrior looked at Lionblaze in surprise. "It's getting ready to start," he whispered. "Where were you?"

Lionblaze shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He looked around and saw Breezepelt looking worried. Heathertail dragged herself into the clearing, and Breezepelt rushed over to her.

"Are you alright?" The two WindClan cats were so far away Lionblaze had to strain his ears.

"I'm fine!" Heathertail snapped.

Breezepelt licked her ears affectionately. "Wait until Onestar announces our news!" He sounded excited.

Lionblaze let out a grunt of disgust. The WindClan tom could have her, he thought.

Hollyleaf brushed past Lionblaze as she joined the other deputies at the base of the Great Oak. Lionblaze thought he had never seen her look happier than she looked sitting in between Russetfur and Mistyfoot.

Blackstar sounded the yowl to announce the meeting. All the Clan cats were already seated, waiting for the leaders to start speaking. Lionlaze noticed tense looks were exchanged between WindClan and ThunderClan. The WindClan cats were sitting near RiverClan, glaring over at a group of ShadowClan cats.

"I will speak first!" Onestar called from the topmost branch. He looked around, as if to make sure every cat was listening. "WindClan is flourishing, as is usual. We have a new warrior, Sunclaw." He waited while cats, mostly WindClan and RiverClan, cheered on the new warrior. Lionblaze saw Toadpaw looking at the ginger WindClan cat with loathing in his eyes.

Onestar waited until the cheers faded before continuing. "Barkface has died from old age. We will miss his wisdom and healing abilities, but now we have Kestrelflight to take care of us." Yowls of grief rose for the dead medicine cat, mixed with cheering for Kestrelflight. "We also have a new queen, Heathertail." Lionblaze caught a glimpse of Breezepelt with his chest puffed out proudly before he pointedly turned his head.

Onestar went on: "On to more serious matters. WindClan have been plagued by trespassers." He narrowed his eyes. "I name Firestar and all of ThunderClan as prey-stealers!"

Outraged yowls rained down upon the WindClan leader. Hollyleaf stood and glared up at Onestar. "Prove it!" she hissed. "Prove that ThunderClan has stolen any prey!"

Onestar barely glanced at the deputy. "My patrols have caught traces of ThunderClan scent on many occasions, and warriors in our section of forest."

Firestar looked furious. "That is _ThunderClan _territory, Onestar. We decided that seasons ago."

"WindClan need more territory, more than ThunderClan or any other Clan!" He narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure ThunderClan just go eat some kittypet food if they get hungry."

Lionblaze opened his mouth to retaliate, but surprisingly, Leopardstar beat him to it. "ThunderClan aren't kittypets, Onestar." Her voice was calm. "My Clan helped you during the Great War, but we will not come to your aid again if you continue this hatred of ThunderClan."

Onestar looked incredulous. "Hatred? WindClan don't _hate _ThunderClan!"

Blackstar flattened his ears. "_They _might not," he grumbled. "But _you _do."

Onestar hissed. "ThunderClan need to learn their place! They are _not _the best Clan in the forest!"

"Is that why one of your warriors killed Brackenfur?" Firestar's words brought astonished gasps from the throats of many cats. "Cats of all Clans, WindClan attacked ThunderClan on our own territory and killed one of our senior warriors and brought about the injury of another." He turned to face the cats, who watched him with wide eyes. "ThunderClan has a new deputy-- Hollyleaf."

Lionblaze watched as his sister raised her head proudly and stared down the WindClan leader with cold, green eyes. The Clan cats raked their eyes across her quickly, then looked back up at Firestar.

The ThunderClan leader refused to bring up the subject of trespass again, going on to say, "We have a new queen, Whitewing, who is back at camp. We also have two new apprentices: Rosepaw, who couldn't be here today, and Toadpaw."

Toadpaw raised his head happily as all the Clans cheered him on.

Firestar mewed, "The prey is running well on our territory. We are as well-fed and strong as ever." He stepped back and allowed Leopardstar to speak.

"We have two new warriors: Minnowtail and Pebblepelt." She waited while the Clans cheered for the new warriors. Minnowtail's sleek fluffy fur shone in the pale light of the moon, while Pebblepelt's eyes gleamed with pride. Lionblaze noticed that Mousewhisker, in particular, cheered for Minnowtail.

Leopardstar meowed, "There is nothing left to report. Blackstar?"

The huge white tom lifted his head. "We also have a new warrior. Owlclaw has just received his warrior name. One of our elders, Tallpoppy, has died from greencough. She was a beloved mother to Toadfoot, Marshpelt, and Applenose."

Lionblaze saw the three warriors dip their heads in grief. Birchfall, who was sitting next to them, nuzzled the ginger she-cat gently.

Blackstar saw the exchange and narrowed his eyes. "This Gathering is over." Without another word, he leapt down from the Great Oak and padded up to the three grieving warriors. He roughly nudged the ginger she-cat away from Birchfall, and flicked his tail for the two toms to follow. He shared a growled exchange with Birchfall. The tabby didn't look intimidated by the ShadowClan leader at all. Lionblaze was impressed; he couldn't stand up to Blackstar like that.

When the white tom disappeared from view with his warriors, Lionblaze padded up to Birchfall. "What was that about?" he asked.

Birchfall tossed his head contemptuously. "Blackstar's being a paranoid father, that's what."

Lionblaze was shocked. "Those three are his kits?!"

Birchfall nodded. "When I was a kit, we were friends. Toadfoot might be a little unfriendly, but Marshpelt and Applenose are nice enough." His eyes clouded with memories. "I just saw them two Gatherings ago for the first time since we moved to the lake territories." He turned to Lionblaze. "Cats can have friends in other Clans and still be loyal, right?" he asked him.

Lionblaze was about to say no, thinking of Heathertail, when he caught Tigerpaw's eye. The little apprentice waved his tail in good-bye to Lionblaze. "Yeah… Cats can definitely have friends outside the Clan."

The light brown tabby nodded. "I think so, too." He gave Lionblaze a friendly nudge, and padded back towards Firestar, who was gathering up the Clan.

Lionblaze caught up with Hollyleaf. "That was… an interesting Gathering."

Hollyleaf nodded. "We have a lot to take care of," she mewed. "ThunderClan will need to protect our borders more."

"Well, WindClan were clearly in the wrong. They know what'll happen if they mess with us."

"That's not true, Lionblaze." Hollyleaf's voice was speculative. "WindClan were right. They put the needs of their Clan before anyone else."

Lionblaze gasped. "Hollyleaf! You don't know what you're saying!"

"I know exactly what I'm saying."

"Are you saying Brackenfur's death was _justified_?" Lionblaze was astonished. "They killed your mentor! You need to be angry!"

Hollyleaf nodded. "I am angry," she explained. "But WindClan had the warrior code backing them."

"Trespassing!? That's not the code I remember!"

Hollyleaf glared at him. "Think, Lionblaze! The warrior code says that the leaders word is law and the Clan must be fed first. Coupled together, Onestar is justified."

Lionblaze couldn't believe it; his sister using her beloved code to defend an enemy. "The code is for individual Clans," he said through gritted teeth. "'The Clan must be fed first' only applies to apprentices catching prey for their elders."

But Hollyleaf was already shaking her head. "The code says nothing about the rules applying to just one Clan; it applies to the Clans as a whole."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Whatever, Hollyleaf. I'm going to go see Firestar." He turned away, and bounded over to Firestar's side, but he could feel Hollyleaf's green eyes trained on his back the whole way.

* * *

**Hooray for long chapters! This one is my longest after the whole "Brackenfur death" chapter. I even had Applekit and Marshkit make a reapperance. It always bugged me how the Erins forgot about them. **

**Shadow**


	14. Chapter 13

**This chapter's not very long, only 2,000+ words, but whatever. :D It's a Hollyleaf chapter, now that she has "embraced" the position or whatever the heck I said last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

A stiff breeze ruffled Hollyleaf's pelt as she stood on the Highledge. The stone was satisfyingly cold beneath her paws. Even though leaf-bare was receding quickly now, the smooth ledge retained it's icy coldness. _I want ThunderClan to stay like the Highledge, _she mused. _Keeping hold of the warrior code even if everything else changes. _

Impressed at her own analogy, she watched as Lionblaze padded to the fresh-kill pile with a squirrel in his jaws. She narrowed her eyes speculatively as she watched her brother. He had been so… _difficult _at the Gathering. If an enemy warrior saw a ThunderClan cat arguing with the deputy, they might think the Clan was weak with no respect.

_They _must _respect me, _Hollyleaf growled to herself. _If there isn't any respect, then there's no Clan. _Tipping her ears back, she could hear Firestar's gentle snores as he caught up with his rest. He had been trusting her more and more each sunrise, allowing her to take care of the Clan while he kept his strength up. Hollyleaf was happy that he trusted her so much. The Clan had slowly come around to the idea of her being the deputy.

With a little amusement, she thought back to a quarter moon ago; she had told Cloudtail to go reset the ShadowClan border scent-marks. The white tom had argued with her.

"We need to be watching WindClan," he had said angrily, "not ShadowClan!"

She respected Cloudtail; after all, he was one of _her _warriors now, but his debating felt like her fur was being rubbed the wrong way. She had retained her calm when she replied, "I think ShadowClan will try to take advantage of us because of the issue with WindClan. If you want, after you set _those _marker you can go set WindClan's."

Cloudtail had let out a grudging mew and took off, Birchfall and Rosepaw on his paws.

Pulling out of the memory, Hollyleaf watched as the breeze tugged at the trees at the lip of the hollow. A small rock tumbled down the face of the sheer cliff, landing with a small _crack _behind the nursery. Dread filled her at the thought of one of the larger boulders following the stone's example.

She turned to survey the camp. Spiderleg and Sorreltail were chatting by the half-rock and Hazeltail and Poppyfrost were laying in a patch of sunlight. Hollyleaf felt a spark of anger at their lax attitudes. They should be out hunting or patrolling, she thought, not laying in the sun.

Before Hollyleaf could act, Thornclaw padded into the clearing, three mice dangling from his jaws. Pretending to ignore her, he proceeded to drop his catch on the fresh-kill pile. The spark in Hollyleaf's belly blew into a storm of anger. She would not allow the tabby to disrespect her this way. She leapt down from the Highledge, landing agilely on all four paws.

She stalked over to Thornclaw. "Hello," she mewed coolly. "Nice catch."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Thanks," he growled before turning around.

She stifled a hiss of irritation. Dealing with this warrior was like dealing with an extra-grouchy Jayfeather who had been poked awake in the middle of the night. "Wait!"

He half-turned back, his amber eyes harsh. "What, Hollyleaf?"

"I was wondering if you could help me."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

She flicked her tail towards the top of the hollow. "I saw a rock fall off the edge. If it were any bigger, it could cause some damage." She tried not to sound too worried about it, even though it felt like her insides were squirming; a falling rock could easily crush a cat. Giving Thornclaw an easy task _might _build up his trust for her again.

He looked wary, as if she might be tricking him. "Fine," he finally agreed. "Who do you want me to get to help?"

"I'll help you."

Thornclaw let out a derisive snort. "You?" he asked incredulously. "No offence, _deputy, _but I'd rather pick my own cats to help."

Hollyleaf stood her ground. "No. This is what we're going to do." She pulled back her lips slightly, barely exposing her sharp teeth. "_Now._"

The tabby warrior sighed dramatically, but followed after Hollyleaf as she lead the way to the top of the hollow.

Once they were there, Hollyleaf mewed, "You go on that side." She flicked her tail to the farthest end. "I'll start here. We'll work towards the middle; it's the highest."

Thornclaw nodded, and bounded off. Hollyleaf called, "Make sure you pull the rocks away. Don't push them into the clearing!" Thornclaw gave to indication that he heard her.

Turning away with disgust, Hollyleaf hooked a stone with her forepaw, carefully dragging it away from the edge. It was difficult work; some stones were no bigger than one of her paws while others were easily the size of an apprentice. At the thought, she glanced down into the clearing below to look for the distinctive black-and-white pelt of her own apprentice. Toadpaw was play fighting with Brairkit, the little she-cat holding her own despite his larger size. Lionblaze was sitting near the playing cats, watching Briarkit with appreciative eyes.

That made Hollyleaf wonder. _He must want her as an apprentice! _she thought. Bumblekit leapt on top of the fight, his little gray paws battering at Toadpaw. Briarkit redoubled her grip on Hollyleaf's apprentice, yowling with happiness in her tiny voice. Only Blossomkit sat apart, her white-and-tortoiseshell pelt half-blending into the shadows of the half-rock.

Hollyleaf stifled a purr at her poor apprentice; Toadpaw's apprenticeship was coming along nicely. Daisy's son might not be the biggest cat in the Clan, but he had plenty of potential.

A large stone was next, bigger than all the others that she had moved so far. She attempted to hook her paw around it like she had before, but the rock refused to budge. She snagged her claws into a crack in the side and yanked. A chunk of rock flew from her claws, smacking her solidly on the muzzle.

She let out a hiss of pain as her eyes watered. She heard a snicker coming across on the breeze and whipped around. Hissing in pain and embarrassment, she turned away from Thornclaw's gleaming amber eyes and faced the rock again.

"You are _going _to move," she hissed. She got on the other side of the boulder, precariously close to the edge. She shoved her shoulder into the side of the stone, pushing so hard her hind paws scrabbled in the dust, scattering pebbles that cascaded down into the hollow.

Curious looks greeted her when she looked down. With a pang of dread, Hollyleaf realized that even Brambleclaw, who had been napping in the sunlight outside the medicine cat den, lifted his head to watch. She couldn't give up now; the entire Clan was waiting to see how she would do. This was just another challenge, she told herself.

She gripped the boulder again, her claws pinching together in the crack, and pulled. The rock showed a profound lack of motion. She pulled again, her embarrassment growing when she realized her claws were stuck. She yanked her paw back, hissing in pain. Her paw had grown numb; she could barely feel it as she tugged. Giving up on freeing her paw, she changed her angle to better move the rock.

Gasping from the weight of it, she grabbed the rock with both front paws and heaved backwards. The stone moved slightly, a small grinding noise raising with a cloud of dust. _It's so dug in, it wouldn't have fallen anyway,_ she grumbled internally. But she could not back down now. The gazes of the Clan pricked at her pelt, driving her to prove herself.

She drove her shoulder into the rock again, but as she did, her hind paws slid out from underneath her, carried away by a flat stone. She yowled out loud, unable to hold it back. Her claws were stuck fast as the rock began to tip forwards, heading towards the edge of the hollow. Fear clutched her heart, sending a wave of cold terror through her veins.

The rock picked up speed, sliding and skidding. "Help!" she cried. "Help me!"

The boulder teetered on the edge of the hollow. Hollyleaf, still attached to the rock, tugged backwards as hard as she could. She could feel her muscles starting to seize up. She couldn't believe it; the boulder had gone from completely stationary to about to fall into the hollow all in a span of a few heartbeats.

She tried one last time to free her paw. As she yanked it again, the stone slid off the edge and into the hollow, dragging her with it.

Teeth firmly latched into her scruff, keeping her suspended in mid-air. The rock fell past her, ripping the claws out of her paw. Hollyleaf screeched in pain as her paw bled. She writhed in the air, forgetting about her and her rescuer's vulnerable position.

Scent wafted over her. Hollyleaf's eyes opened wide in disbelief as she recognized Thornclaw.

"Hold still," he mumbled through a mouthful of fur. "Mousebrain!"

She bit her tongue to keep back an angry protest. Thornclaw gave a huge heave, his neck muscles straining under Hollyleaf's dead weight. Hollyleaf saw Mousewhisker and Lionblaze run out of the camp entrance, pelting full out for the top of the hollow.

Thornclaw yanked Hollyleaf's scruff so hard it rattled her teeth. She felt more relieved than she ever had in her life as her pelt scratched against the rough stone of the hollow.

Unceremoniously, the tabby warrior dumped her body on the ground, then turned away to pant.

"That… t-that was stupid!" he spat between gasps.

Hollyleaf's heart pounded. "Yeah," she mewed shakily. She looked up at him. "Thanks."

Thornclaw looked embarrassed; he didn't meet her gaze. "No problem."

Hollyleaf opened her mouth to say more, but Lionblaze burst in, Mousewhisker hard on his paws.

"Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze's mew was full of relief. "Your okay!"

"Not completely," she responded wearily. She held up her paw, which was dripping blood.

Lionblaze flinched at the sight. "Well… claws will grow back." He looked into her eyes. "What were you thinking!"

Hollyleaf was too exhausted by terror to be angry with him. "The rocks," she muttered with a sweep of her tail. "They were about to fall into the camp."

"And now, there's definitely one in the clearing." Thornclaw's voice was sarcastic. He flicked his tail. "There goes the half-rock."

Hollyleaf slowly sat up, every muscle in her body shrieking in protest. She moved slowly to the edge and looked over.

Embarrassment and shame flooded over her as she looked at the damage. The half-rock was now the quarter-rock, she thought sadly. The big rock had landed directly on top of the smaller rock, crushing it into bits, the largest of which was the size of a cat. The big rock itself was now crushing the side of the nursery, pressing through the side of the thorns and branches; Millie's astonished face peering out of the new hole.

Only the kits seemed happy with the rock's new placement. With happy squeals, they began to clamber all over it. Blossomkit, who had been standing next to the half-rock before the boulder fell, raced across to press herself into Graystripe's side. The gray warrior seemed to stunned to do anything more than flick his tail over his daughter's back.

Hollyleaf pulled her face back over the side; she had seen Firestar coming, and knew that she was in big trouble. The throbbing pain in her paw was overlooked as she imagined Firestar's wrath. She gave a deep sigh, and padded back down the edge of the hollow, unwilling, or possibly unable, to face her latest failure.

* * *

**Aw... poor Hollyleaf. Thornclaw hates her still, although I must admit I don't really like her either. :D Mousewhisker also made an appearence here, even though he had no lines. The Erins overlook some cats _alot _so I'll be featuring a minor character every chapter! Yay for forgotten cats!**

**Also, Fwirl and I are co-authoring a fic. It's called "The Darkness Before Dawn" under the pen name Fwirl Before The Storm. Check it out! ^.^  
**

**Shadow**


	15. Chapter 14

**Heeeeey, guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm writing a novel for a writing contest, and it's been sucking up my time. Anyhoo, this is a Jayfeather chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

Panic rushed over Jayfeather as his siblings walked, or in Hollyleaf's case limped, into the clearing. Hollyleaf's thought were preoccupied not with the pain or fear, but with a subtle dread. Lionblaze's scent washed over Jayfeather as they approached the medicine den.

"Thank StarClan you're safe!" Leafpool gasped.

_No, _Jayfeather thought. _Thank Thornclaw._ Jayfeather had been close enough to hear the warrior and his sister's muted exchange, close enough to feel the strange tension between the two of them. He had shared in Hollyleaf's relief when the strong warrior had yanked her back over the edge of the clearing and on to stable ground.

Not voicing his thoughts out loud, Jayfeather mewed simply, "We'd better wrap up that paw. She needs some thyme for the shock, and maybe some poppy seeds later."

"No, no!" Hollyleaf's voice was firm. "I'm fine. Really"

Jayfeather let out an irritated hiss. "Don't be stupid. I can smell the blood from here. You need some marigold as well-- those wounds can easily get infected."

He might as well be talking to the ground for all Hollyleaf cared. Anxiety prickled her pelt like ants. Jayfeather waited impatiently for her reply, and had just opened his mouth to repeat himself when he scented Firestar coming up behind him.

"What were you thinking?" The ThunderClan leader's voice held barely contained rage. "You might have crushed a cat!"

"If we would have left those rocks alone they might have crushed a cat," Hollyleaf snapped. "Anyone could see that!"

Jayfeather felt his own shock echoed from Leafpool beside him. Deputies did _not _talk to their leaders this way. Hollyleaf was openly challenging Firestar!

Firestar's thoughts flicked to some memory, but before Jayfeather could concentrate, Firestar shielded his thoughts behind a barrier stronger than thorns, leaving Jayfeather only with the impression of height and a dark silver tabby pelt.

"Hollyleaf, you acted wrongly." Firestar's voice was firm.

"No, I didn't! I'm acting for the Clan! The warrior code says to protect the Clan even at the cost of your life." Jayfeather felt a pang of embarrassment for his sister; she sounded like a whiny apprentice.

"Hollyleaf." Lionblaze's voice was a warning.

Hollyleaf ignored him, her thoughts swirling and condensing into a thick fog. Jayfeather was caught off-guard by the strength behind it; it felt like the air before a storm, thick and heavy and unpredictable. "I was right," she insisted. "You know it, Firestar. Why are you trying to challenge me over something so trivial?"

Shockingly, Firestar backed down. "Alright, Hollyleaf. I can see you were right." The barriers in his mind faltered, flickering, then dropped like a stone into the river. Jayfeather let out a shocked gasp at the blinding shaft of light that hit him square in the eyes. Slowly blinking them open, Jayfeather's jaw dropped in amazement at the scene before him.

A younger version of Firestar was padding in strange territory, three mice dangling from his jaws. He seemed unaware of Jayfeather's presence, looking right through him as if he were a StarClan cat as he went on his way. He cast his green eyes around as if he were looking for something, then cheerfully flicked his tail in dismissal.

Jayfeather surreptitiously followed him, force of habit keeping his paws low to the ground and his head dipped. Firestar padded along until he came to a steep ravine dotted with boulders. Weaving through and around them easily, he quickly leapt down and shouldered his way through a clump of gorse at the bottom. Jayfeather followed after him clumsily, sight and the territory's unfamiliarity making the task difficult, until he made it to the base of the slope and through the gorse.

Instantly, he recognized the clearing he entered. It was the same place he had followed Cinderheart to in her dreams: the old ThunderClan camp. Jayfeather felt his eyes go wide with awe as he looked around the clearing. There was the nursery, a litter of kits playing outside, and there was obviously the warriors' den with several cats lounging in front of it.

He felt a jolt of surprise as he recognized Mousefur, not as the grumpy elder he had known his whole life, but young and in her prime. She was sitting with a pale gray she-cat and a skinny tabby tom. Without thinking about it, he padded right up to her.

"Mousefur!" he said happily, extending a forepaw to prod her in the side.

His paw passed right through her.

"What?" he whispered to himself. "How am I here?" He looked around now, feeling a little lonely for once in his life. Clan life went on all around him, patrols coming and going, cats sharing tongues, kits playing. One kit in particular caught his eye. Padding over to the tussling scraps of fur, he saw the distinct golden tabby pelt of Brackenfur. With a feeling of excitement, he saw the kit he was play fighting with was his sister, Brightheart. Two green eyes glittered out of her unscarred face. Having never seen him before in his visions, Jayfeather assumed that the other tabby kit waiting to pounce on his littermates was Thornclaw.

Which left one more.

Turning slowly, Jayfeather sought out the gray pelt of the cat who still lived on in the Clans, the only cat to ever have been sent back from StarClan.

Cinderpelt.

There she was, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously and her tail flicking from side-to-side. She was easily the smallest of the litter, with little paws and a fluffy tail. With a happy yowl, she threw herself on her siblings play fight until all four kits were tumbling around, squealing in their little high-pitched voices.

Moving away from their tussle, Jayfeather prowled towards the center of the clearing which was dominated by a huge rock, higher and larger than the Highledge. Inspired by the kits' fun, he picked up speed until he launched himself on top of the rock.

Breathless, he whirled around to look at the Clan. A strange fuzziness came over his eyes, as if he had gotten water in them. He reached up and pawed at them, blinking hard. When he looked up, it was no longer sunny but dark. The moon hung nearly full in the cloudless sky. Surprisingly, the Clan were looking up at him. Jayfeather pondered this for a moment, before a yowl in his ear nearly made him jump out of his fur in shock.

He fell lamely to the ground, staring up at the rock with dazed eyes. A powerful blue-gray she-cat stood on top of the ledge, her pale eyes staring down her Clan. _Bluestar, _he thought with wonder. He flipped over onto his belly.

"Cats of ThunderClan," she announced. "We have been weakened by the fight with Brokenstar, but we will stand firm."

_Brokenstar? _Jayfeather thought with astonishment. _Where am I? _When _am I? _

Bluestar went on: "This moonhigh we gather to name two new apprentices." She paused and looked towards the nursery. "Come forward, you two." She waited as two kits padded towards her, their sleek pelts shining in the light of the moon. _Brackenfur and Cinderpelt! _he thought. Cinderpelt charged in front of her brother to skip to a stop before the ThunderClan leader. Jayfeather saw a pure white queen watch her disapprovingly.

"From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Cinderpaw."

Cinderpelt's blue eyes shone. "Cinderpaw!" she echoed.

Bluestar turned her gaze to face the Clan. "Fireheart, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Cinderpaw's training." She rose her head proudly. "You are fortunate, Fireheart, to have had more than one mentor. I expect you to pass on everything I taught you to this young apprentice."

Jayfeather leaned forward, expecting to feel the subtle hints of emotions he picked up from other cats.

Nothing.

He leaned closer, frowning, focusing his entire mind on Fireheart. He hissed in frustration.

"That won't work here." The croaky mew came from behind him. Whipping around, Jayfeather gazed upon Rock.

The ancient tom was sitting between Longtail, who was looking perfectly clearly at Bluestar, and a young Dustpelt.

"Why are _you _here?" Jayfeather demanded. "Why am _I _here?"

"I brought you here," Rock rasped. "I thought you might appreciate a little history." Unbelievably, the ugly cat's voice contained a hint of laughter. He turned his bulging white eyes in Jayfeather's direction. "Ah, I see even though you do not normally have sight you still exercise prejudice."

Jayfeather felt a cold shiver go up his spine. Even though he couldn't read the thoughts of the cats here, Rock could. The thought sent a bitter pang of fear to Jayfeather's belly.

"What do you want?" he asked in a quavering voice. "Every time I want to see you, you never come. Suddenly you send me to strange places, the ancients, old ThunderClan, and you don't explain yourself. What do you _want _with me?" By the end of his words, Jayfeather had raised his voice to a screech.

Rock did not seem fazed by being shouted at. On the contrary, his horrible eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "Did you not want to see your grandfather become a mentor?"

Jayfeather gritted his teeth. He could hear Bluestar behind him making Graystripe a mentor to Brackenfur in the background, but even through his fascination with the old ThunderClan, he could not tear his eyes away from the cat before him. "I want to know your motives."

Rocked sighed, a sound like wet gravel. "Kits think they must know everything," he murmured.

"I'm not a kit," Jayfeather snarled. "You know why I'm here. I want to know as well. You sent me here," he repeated.

Rock gazed at him with a speculative look. "How is your sister?"

Jayfeather gasped. "You mean Hollyleaf did this? This is her power?"

Rock shook his head. "You brought yourself here, not her. But she did create this situation."

Jayfeather dug his claws into the ground to keep from attacking Rock. "You're talking in circles. Tell me what you mean? What is Hollyleaf's power?"

"Hollyleaf is a special cat," Rock explained. "She has powers that certain cats would die for. Powers of persuasion."

"Persuasion?" Jayfeather echoed. "Does that mean she can make cats do what she says?" Jayfeather thought over that scenario; Hollyleaf was bossy enough for two cats, she didn't need any more help.

Rock tilted his head. "Not in so many words. She can instill her will in a cat's mind." He narrowed his eyes. "It is a nice trick, but I wouldn't worry about that as much as your own."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. You brought yourself here, with Hollyleaf's help. I came here to rescue you."

Jayfeather curled his lip. "I don't need any rescuing."

Rock ignored him. "Remember," he whispered as Jayfeather's vision flickered. He could vaguely hear the Clan's cheering for the newly-named apprentices. "Remember that you can learn more from the past than the future. Remember the future lies in your paws…"

With a gasp, Jayfeather threw back his head and opened his eyes to the darkness.

"Jayfeather?" Leafpool's voice was filled with worry. "You've been staring at the ground like a moonstruck rabbit. We need to wrap up Hollyleaf's paw."

"R-right," he agreed shakily, scenting the air. He could scent Firestar padding away and Hollyleaf and Lionblaze still standing near. _I must have only been gone a few heartbeats,_ he realized. He padded forward and stumbled over his own paws.

"Are you okay, Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked, giving his brother a nudge. "Hollyleaf is bleeding."

"I know that!" Jayfeather snapped. "I _can _scent, you know." He flicked his tail to signal them to follow and lead the way to the medicine den.

Leafpool was already set up with marigold and thyme, their sharp scents clearing Jayfeather's head. "I can do this, Jayfeather. Why don't you go lay down for a while?" she suggested.

"I'm fine," he growled. "Stop fussing."

While he was wrapping Hollyleaf's paw, his thoughts winged back to his newest time-shifting experience. It hadn't been as long as his trip to the ancient Clan, but it had been just as real. Hollyleaf obviously wasn't aware of her power, or she just hid it very well. Folding the cobweb over the poultice of marigold, Jayfeather wondered if her power was why Brackenfur and Thornclaw decided to follow her and Toadpaw to the WindClan border that day. If that were true, he thought, then she really did cause Brackenfur's death.

"Ouch!" Hollyleaf squeaked. "Be careful!"

Jayfeather realized he was pressing her paw so tight that she had cried out in pain. "Sorry," he muttered. Folding the web to close the bleeding wounds, he gently stuck the ends together. "There, I'm finished." He stepped back and rubbed his bloody paws on the moss. "Try it out."

A soft rustling noise told him that Hollyleaf had stood. "It hurts," she reported.

Jayfeather scoffed. "Of course it does, Hollyleaf. You ripped out your claws."

"I know that," she mewed calmly. "I was just letting you know." Dust at her paws scraped as she limped towards the exit of the den.

"No, Hollyleaf," Leafpool meowed. "I want you to stay here for the night. I want to check on you."

"I'll be fine, Leafpool." Hollyleaf's voice was edging towards irritation. She continued on her way, the thorn screen rustling as she tried to push her way out on only three paws.

"Hollyleaf, please don't be difficult. This is for your own good."

Sighing gustily, Hollyleaf dropped to the ground.

Leafpool padded up to her, her paws making soft pats on the ground. "I know you want to prove you're a tough warrior," she mewed gently. "But you need to stay healthy. The Clan will understand."

"Yes, Leafpool." Hollyleaf sounded more cheerful. "Thank you. I'll stay."

Leafpool purred, happiness radiating from her pelt. "Jayfeather and I will set you up a nest." Her voice increased in volume as she turned to face Jayfeather. "Right?"

He dipped his head but said nothing as he raked moss together to form a nest for his sister, thoughts of the past and future mingling in his mind.

* * *

**So... a little random, right? Rock hasn't shown up for... -calculates- two books now? So I figured that counts him as a minor character! If not, I also mentioned Longtail, Brightheart, and Mousefur. They're minor enough, right? -nods- Right.**

**To all those Avatar lovers out there, Jesse McCartney is no longer going to play my beloved Zuko. It is now some dude named "Dev Patel." I don't know who the heck that is, but anyone would be a better Zuko than Jesse McCartney. No offense if you actually think the guy looks like a Zuko, but I just don't see it. Like, at _all. _**

**It is now dinner-time, so... R&R? (I've totally always wanted to say-- er... type that. ^.^)**

**Shadow**


	16. Chapter 15

****

Sorry for the long wait, guys. I've got, like, a _million _other projects that require my attention. BUT, I have packed this chapter with plot-changing stuff-- just for you guys. :D

* * *

Lionblaze watched with amusement as Toadpaw crept up on a shrew in the long grass, his tail waving gently in the air as he concentrated. All in all he was doing a good job, Lionblaze mused. _He's only been an apprentice for about two moons now. Hollyleaf hasn't been doing much with him. _He felt bad for thinking it about his sister, but it was true.

Firestar had pretty much given Toadpaw's training over to Lionblaze. "I want you to train him until Hollyleaf feels better," the ThunderClan leader had meowed seriously. "She needs to concentrate on herself for a while."

Lionblaze's thoughts winged back to the scene a few days ago: Hollyleaf nearly falling from the top of the hollow. He had felt terrified for his sister, seeing her dangling up there, supported only by the strength in Thornclaw's jaws. Lionblaze had raced out of the camp with Mousewhisker hard on his paws. By the time he had made it to the top of the hollow with the intention of saving her, the golden-brown warrior already had her on solid ground.

Lionblaze couldn't help wondering about the strange confrontation between his sister and Firestar, how the fiery tom had given in so easily to Hollyleaf's demanding. It puzzled him to think why the legendary leader would submit to his deputy, even if she was his supposed kin.

Toadpaw finally made him pounce, a shrill squeal raising from the grass. Lionblaze pricked his ears in surprise as the black-and-white apprentice emerged with the limp body in his jaws.

"Good job, Toadpaw!" Lionblaze praised. "I didn't think you would catch it after it squealed."

Toadpaw blinked happily at him with amber eyes. Setting down his catch, he mewed, "Thanks, Lionblaze! Hollyleaf's taught me a lot," he continued, kicking dirt over the shrew.

"When do you normally train with her?" Lionblaze asked, attempting to mask his curiosity.

"Dunno," he mumbled, looking around for any trace of more prey. "Sunhigh?"

"Everyday?" Lionblaze pressed.

Toadpaw looked up at him confusedly. "Of course! Hollyleaf is a great mentor!" He puffed out his chest. "She says I'm a quick learner," he boasted.

Lionblaze let out a purr. "Yes, you are," he agreed. "Why don't we head back to camp and see if your sister wants to come hunt with us?"

Toadpaw's eyes lit up. "Okay!" he mewed cheerfully. "She's a really good fighter 'cause she's bigger than me, but _I'm _the better hunter."

"You're a good fighter," he argued. "You're quick and keen to learn."

Toadpaw dropped his gaze to his paws. "Maybe…" He trailed off.

Lionblaze was alarmed at his sudden mood change. "Is there something wrong?" he asked gently.

Toadpaw shook his head, still not making eye contact. "It's just…" He scuffled his gray paws in the dust. Sighing, he mewed, "I got beat by Sunpaw that one time. Maybe I could have fought him off if I was bigger."

Lionblaze stopped walking. "A warrior doesn't need to be big to be strong. If you want to be the best fighter you can be, the only way to do it is practice." He got a sudden, vivid vision of Tigerstar telling him the exact same thing moons ago. A movement in the corner of his eyes made him whip his head around, expecting with fear to see the dark tabby pelt and gleaming amber eyes of his former spectral mentor.

Toadpaw noticed the movement and looked up in surprise. Lionblaze just shook his head and padded charged forward, picking up speed until he was flying over the grassy soil, Toadpaw easily keeping pace beside him.

* * *

"Rosepaw!" Toadpaw yowled across the clearing. "Come on, lazypaws! Let's go hunting!"

The dark cream she-cat looked up with surprise from the squirrel she was sharing with Foxpaw. "I've already been hunting. Thornclaw wants me to help him move some of that rubble." She tilted her head in the direction of the crushed halfrock. "Cats are getting shards in their paws all over the place," she joked.

"Hey! Rocks _hurt_," Foxpaw mewed. He extended a forepaw and showed her the scabbed-over cut. "I got this the first day Hollyleaf knocked that boulder in here."

Rosepaw laughed. "Don't be a whiny kit," she mewed, giving Foxpaw's paw a lick.

Toadpaw padded up curiously to look at Foxpaw's wound. Sniffing the edge of it, he said, "I thought you told me that was a rat bite."

Foxpaw chuckled nervously. "T-that's what I said it was," he muttered.

Rolling his eyes, Lionblaze padded away from the bickering apprentices and towards the medicine cat den, hoping to find his littermates there.

Brambleclaw was stretching out his forepaw, exercising the torn muscles and healing bones. His amber eyes were glazed with pain as Lionblaze approached him.

"Are you alright, Brambleclaw?" he asked the former deputy worriedly.

"Just… fine," he panted. Taking a deep breath, the tabby warrior straightened up. "How are you, Lionblaze? I haven't seen you in a while."

Lionblaze tried not to look at Brambleclaw's barely-healed mess of a foreleg. "I'm fine. I'm actually training Toadpaw until Hollyleaf recovers." He couldn't keep the pride out of his voice at the thought of his own apprentice, however temporary the situation might be.

Brambleclaw nodded. "Good, good," he murmured, letting his eyes wander around the clearing. "How's Hollyleaf?" he asked worriedly. "I saw Leafpool take her into the medicine den, but I haven't seen her come out again."

"I'm actually going to see her right now," he admitted.

Brambleclaw's amber eyes shone. "Tell her I said I want to see her. She can come sit with me." He motioned with his tail towards an empty spot to the side of him. "There's plenty of sun to share."

Lionblaze felt a cold pang of sadness for Brambleclaw. The once-great warrior was like an elder now, laying about in the sun and chatting. Fighting past the lump in his throat, he murmured, "I'll tell her, Brambleclaw."

The tabby nodded happily. Lionblaze nuzzled him across the ears then stepped past him towards the den, stifling a sigh the whole way.

Shouldering aside the bramble screen, he saw that Leafpool and Jayfeather were out.

Hollyleaf sprawled across her moss nest, her green eyes vacant as she stared at the cracked ceiling of the den.

"Hey," he mewed quietly, not wanting to frighten her.

"Hey." She didn't move her gaze from the cracks in the rock as she spoke. "Do you think you can convince Leafpool to let me leave?"

"Haven't you asked her?" Lionblaze was slightly worried at his sister's strange tone. Her black fur was lank with lack of washing. Settling down beside her, he began to wash her pelt with long smooth strokes. "How's your paw?"

"Infected," she answered shortly. "It hurts like a badger bite."

Lionblaze purred softly. "How would you know what one felt like?" he asked jokingly.

She didn't respond, only sighed loudly.

"What's wrong with you, Hollyleaf?" he demanded. "Why are you just laying around in here? Brambleclaw's outside. Come outside and lay in the sun for a while."

Hollyleaf sat up suddenly. "Okay, but let's go out into the forest. I need to talk to you about something I've been thinking about."

Lionblaze looked towards the entrance to the den uneasily. "I don't think Leafpool wants you to leave camp," he began, but Hollyleaf cut him off.

"She'll be fine. Let's go!" She struggled to get to her paws.

Lionblaze stood up suddenly. "Why can't we talk here?" he suggested. He hated to see his sister, normally so strong-willed, writhing around on the ground helplessly.

"Don't be stupid. Give me a paw here."

Lionblaze felt a strange tingle in his skull, like a belly rumble in his brain. Not even thinking about it, he moved to her side and grasped her shoulder fur.

She let out a small mewl of pain. "Not that one," she said through gritted teeth. "That's the one I jerked around."

Lionblaze moved to the other side and heaved her to her paws. She trembled all over like a wind-battered leaf. Parting the brambles for her, he waited patiently for her to limp painfully out into the sun. She blinked in the bright light.

Brambleclaw was now napping peacefully, his flank rising and falling evenly. Hollyleaf watched him with a soft expression in her eyes before struggling towards the camp entrance. Lionblaze padded alongside her, easily keeping up with her lurching pace.

Thornclaw padded through the tunnel with a mouthful of twigs. Dropping them, he looked at Hollyleaf with wide amber eyes. "How're you feeling?" he asked her softly.

She nodded curtly. "I'm fine, thanks." She started to limp past him, but a spasm from her stiff shoulder sent her to the ground.

Before Lionblaze could even move, Thornclaw reached down and sniffed at her ear. "Hollyleaf?" he asked worriedly. He grasped her scruff with strong jaws and pulled her back to her paws.

Hollyleaf was gasping with pain. "Thanks, Thornclaw." She panted with exertion as she leaned into Lionblaze.

"No problem," the golden-brown tom mewed, watching as the two littermates continued on their slow journey.

They padded deep into the forest, under the spreading branches just starting to bud with fresh growth. "Let's stop here," he suggested.

Hollyleaf shook her head. "Farther," she rasped.

Lionblaze was starting to get very worried at his sister's increasingly bizarre behavior, but held his tongue, letting her lean on him as they padded deeper into ThunderClan territory.

Only when the distant scent of WindClan washed over them did Hollyleaf finally stop, dropping to the ground like a struck piece of prey. "This is good," she mewed, stretching out her shoulder. "No one can hear us from out here."

"Hear us?" he echoed warily.

She nodded. "You're the only one that I can tell these things to," she started. "I know that you and Jayfeather have powers, and now I know that I do, too."

"What?" Lionblaze yelped in surprise.

"Yes. I can make cats do what I want them to." She frowned. "But I can't do it all the time."

"That's what you did to Firestar," Lionblaze realized. "That's why he gave in so quickly."

She nodded again. "That's not the first time I've done it, though. I made everybody stop fighting before in a border fight with ShadowClan-- even Blackstar's cats." She paused. "I've even done it to Toadpaw a few times."

"B-but… how?" Lionblaze stuttered. It seemed surreal, hearing his sister talk like this. She was talking about controlling cat's minds!

Hollyleaf shrugged. "How does Jayfeather walk in dreams? How do _you _not get hurt in battle?" She pondered silently for a while. "We _must _be the three in the prophecy. We have powers that StarClan don't have."

Lionblaze let out an irritated sigh. "We know that already! We've known for a while that we are the three."

She glanced at the trees above their heads. "After I thought I had found out my power that day at the ShadowClan border, it made me think. After that traitor Ashfur threatened to reveal that we aren't _her_"-- she refused to say the name-- "kits, it made me think about what would happen if any extra attention was drawn to us. It would destroy all of our plans."

"Plans…?" Lionblaze asked confusedly.

Hollyleaf sighed. "You know I want to be leader, and you want to be the best warrior." She tossed her head. "Even Jayfeather has aspirations to be the greatest medicine cat in the history of the Clans. We _need _to live by the warrior code! It's the only way."

"The code isn't the answer to everything," he mewed through gritted teeth. "You can't always follow the warrior code; it has to be broken sometimes!"

"That's what I mean," Hollyleaf said, to his astonishment. "You understand the warrior code more than Jayfeather, more than Leafpool… more than that crowfood-eating traitor Squirrelflight." She curled her lip angrily. "No other cat in the Clan will understand."

With increasing dread, Lionblaze asked, "Understand what?"

Hollyleaf stared at him with her piercing green gaze. "That I was the one who killed Ashfur."

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! Dramatic, is it not? I don't believe the obviousness of the whole "Squirrelflight killed Ashfur!" but, of course, that is probably what happened, seeing how the series is going nowadays. But that's why it's a fanfic!**

**R&R!**

**Shadow**


	17. Chapter 16

**Yaaay for quick updates! Not much to say about this one, since I'm not exactly happy with how it turned out. :(**

* * *

Hollyleaf watched her brother's amber eyes go wide with shock at her sudden revelation. She felt a strange mix of relief at finally revealing the long-hidden truth-- that she killed Ashfur-- and subtle anger that Lionblaze was not obviously relieved.

"Well?" she questioned harshly, staring into his face desperately.

"You--" He coughed, clearing his throat. "You… killed him?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered. "He was a threat."

Lionblaze slowly sunk his claws into the grassy ground under his paws. His eyes were wide and vacant, and Hollyleaf wished that she could peer into his mind like Jayfeather could.

"Say something!" she demanded, trying to make her voice not sound like a plea. Her pelt was bristling and she lashed her tail from side-to-side.

"I… You…" He was still confused, not yet grasping what she was telling him. "You killed my mentor?" he rasped.

Hollyleaf stood up suddenly, ignoring the sear of pain in her wounded shoulder and paw. "I did what I had to do to protect the Clan!" she hissed. "He was going to reveal a weakness about his Clan! Imagine what the other Clans would have thought about _that _at the Gathering, Lionblaze! ThunderClan would have been attacked on the spot. I _saved _the Clan!"

Lionblaze's head snapped up. Hollyleaf felt a cold trickle of fear at the emptiness in his amber eyes. She wondered distantly if this was how Firestar had felt when he looked into the eyes of Tigerstar.

"You killed another cat, Hollyleaf? Where is _that _allowed in your precious warrior code?"

Hollyleaf did not hesitate. "Protect the Clan at the cost of your own life," she recited softly.

Lionblaze looked furious. "What about the part about not killing? You can't just go around knocking off cats you don't like!"

Hollyleaf sunk her own claws into the soil. "The code says not to kill if you don't have to. It says that an honorable warrior does not kill unless it is totally necessary; in self-defense or if the other cat is _going against _the warrior code! This is _both._"

Lionblaze was looking at her as if for the first time, like she was a stranger. "What's wrong with you?" he snapped. "Are you _mad?_ If anyone finds out about this--"

"No one _is _going to find out," she cut off. "Because you're not going to repeat it, and I'm not going to either."

His amber eyes blazed with fury. "Don't order me around," he growled. "I'm not your apprentice."

Hollyleaf let out a derisive laugh. "No, I guess not," she agreed. "But how are you liking mentor duty? Do you think it's all it's cracked up to be?" She was so angry that the world had turned red and her vision swam, flickering dark at the edges. Never before had she ever fought with her brothers like this; she felt a sense of panic at her own words.

"Actually, it is. Maybe Firestar will let _me _finish out Toadpaw's training instead of you. He probably already knows that you're the traitor anyways."

"T-traitor?" she shrieked, glad that they were far from camp. "I'm not a traitor to the Clan!"

"You killed a Clanmate!" he retorted, his voice raising like hers. "You killed my _mentor, _Hollyleaf!" He paused, panting as though he had been running hard. "You caused Brackenfur's death, too," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Hollyleaf felt his words like a blow to her belly. Her own brother was saying these hateful things to her, made all the worse by echoing her own most inner thoughts. "Excuse me?" she snarled, soft and threatening. "Would you care to repeat that?"

Lionblaze said nothing, just stared at his golden paws, as if he were ashamed of his words.

Drawing upon the strange energy she got her power from, she spat, "Say it!" feeling the force behind her words like heat lightning.

Lionblaze was helpless before her, like a pinned mouse. "You're the one who caused Brackenfur's death," he repeated in a soft voice. "If you weren't trying so hard to be bossy, it never would have happened. You're the one who told them to hunt there. I know what happened. I was there."

Hollyleaf gasped, astonished as he repeated Thornclaw's words. Hearing her brother and a Clanmate repeat the same thing made her feel hollow inside. "Whatever, Lionblaze. I know what I did was right. I'm justified by the warrior code."

"You said WindClan was, too, when they killed Brackenfur. So which is it, huh? You can't both be right!"

She lifted her chin and stared down at her brother, bristling and snarling at her paws. He looked so much like an angry kit that she fought down a humorless laugh. "All my actions are covered by the warrior code," she repeated firmly. "You should be thanking me for solving a problem."

"Solving a problem?" he echoed disbelievingly. "I don't think you understand, Hollyleaf. What about StarClan?"

The topic change caught her off-guard. "What?" she asked despite herself.

He rolled his eyes, not in his normal sarcastic way, but in a way that stung. "Do you think they'll accept you now?"

"What, as deputy?" she asked confusedly.

"That, and when you die."

The suddenness of his words made her insides writhe like adders. She had never before actually thought about her death and where she would go. She had always assumed that she would go to StarClan, to watch over the Clan with her ancestors for eternity. "I'll go to StarClan, of course," she murmured, impressed with her own off-handedness.

Lionblaze twisted his lips, but said nothing.

Angrier than ever, she spat, "I knew I couldn't trust you," just to see the shocked look on his face. When he didn't say anything more, she turned her back on him and started the long, painful journey back to camp, wishing that the throbbing pain in her forepaw would disappear.

"Wait, Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze cried from behind her, but she ignored him, padding on her way. He dashed up beside her.

"Leave me alone," she hissed, snapping at him like a cornered adder.

"You need help getting back," he said, moving out of her range.

"I don't need any help. Go back to camp," she ordered. "And don't ever speak of this to anyone. Not to Jayfeather or Brambleclaw or anyone." She padded a few more pawsteps. "And especially not to Firestar."

As his golden form moved out of her sight, she had no doubts that he wouldn't tell on her, even if she hadn't made him mute on the matter. Even if he didn't agree with what she'd done, he still wanted to look after her and protect her, like a good brother should.

The thought made a lump rise to her throat. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh to him, _she thought. _After all, him and Jayfeather are the only ones that I can trust in the Clan now. _A picture of Thornclaw flew unbidden to her mind and she grimaced internally. _And maybe Thornclaw. Maybe._

* * *

By the time she got back to camp, the sky was darkening as the sun set behind the camp walls, sending long shadows across the sandy ground.

She limped into the clearing, her shoulder feeling worse than ever after her strenuous walk. The Clan was gathered as if for a Clan meeting.

"What's going on?" she asked Brightheart as she passed by.

The orange-and-white she-cat's single eye glowed. "Whitewing had her kits!" she announced happily. "A tom and a she-cat!"

Hollyleaf felt a prickle of surprise: had she and Lionblaze really been gone that long? "You must be happy to see your daughter with kits of her own," she mewed warmly to the older warrior.

Brightheart nodded. "I think Cloudtail is even more proud. He looked ready to burst with pride when Jayfeather gave us the news."

"Jayfeather?" she repeated confusedly.

The warrior nodded. "Leafpool had Jayfeather do the whole birth by himself. She said he was ready." She paused, glancing towards the nursery again. "Birchfall was a little nervous about it," she admitted. "But it all turned out alright. You should go see them!"

Hollyleaf nodded, making sure that Leafpool was indeed out of sight. "I'll go take a quick look. Thanks, Brightheart." She gave the warrior a brief, respectful nod, before making her way to the nursery.

The warm scents of milk and kits greeted Hollyleaf as she shouldered the brambles aside and padded into den. Whitewing's white pelt shone like a light in the darkness of the den with Birchfall sitting happily beside her.

Ferncloud saw Hollyleaf first, and dipped her head in a respectful gesture to the deputy. "They're beautiful," the gray queen murmured, her leaf-green eyes focused with warm pride on the two squirming bundles nuzzled into Whitewing's belly fur. "Although, we've had some trouble keeping a few nosy kits from squashing them." She nodded towards Millie's kits, who were tumbling around the weary-looking silver queen.

"They should be apprenticed soon," Hollyleaf murmured, looking at the three happy scraps of fur. "I'll talk to Firestar about it."

Bumblekit came charging up to her. "We're going to be apprentices?" he asked excitedly, his little paws kneading the ground.

Before she could answer, Briarkit tumbled into Hollyleaf, nearly knocking the larger she-cat off her paws. "Wow!" she squeaked. "Did you hear that, Blossomkit?" She turned to look at her sister, who was sitting in the corner by herself, her little white tail curled around her paws.

The tiny tortoiseshell-and-white kit nodded rather uninterestedly. "That's great," she murmured, looking at the ground. "It'll be neat."

Hollyleaf watched the unenthusiastic kit with interest. "Don't you want to be a warrior, Blossomkit?" she queried.

Blossomkit flicked her ears. "Yeah. I do," she said quietly, not quite looking at Hollyleaf. "I want to be a strong warrior like Brightheart and Sandstorm."

Hollyleaf nodded towards the little kit. "That's good, Blossomkit. They're great role models for you," she said kindly.

Millie and Graystripe's daughter said nothing, only returned her gaze to her paws.

Hollyleaf shook off the kit's bizarre behavior and refocused on Whitewing's kits. Birchfall looked up at her as she approached and began to stand up protectively.

"It's fine, Birchfall," Whitewing said wearily. Hollyleaf got the feeling that she had repeated this multiple times. "Hi, Hollyleaf. Have you come to see the newest ThunderClan warriors?" she joked weakly, seeming exhausted.

Hollyleaf nodded. "I have. I only just got back into camp," she admitted. "I didn't know you were kitting."

Whitewing laughed. "It's okay. You're here now." She reached down to nuzzle the little bundles. "The gray one is the tom and the little one is the she-cat."

Hollyleaf leaned forward to look at each little kit separately. The she-cat really was small, she realized, and had an unusually ginger-dappled tabby pelt with white paws. The other, the tom, had a long-haired gray pelt with darker flecks just like Birchfall's mother, Ferncloud.

Taking in each kit's scent, Hollyleaf asked, "What are their names?"

"The little she-cat is Oakkit and the tom is Rainkit." She and her mate looked softly at each kit.

Hollyleaf felt a wave of jealousy wash over her at the sight of the proud parents watching their kits. Excusing herself, she padded back out into the now-dark camp. As much as she wanted to be leader, she had to admit that having a supportive mate would be pretty nice. Someone to talk to about anything, to be able to go hunting with, someone to trust whole-heartedly…

She stepped out into the clearing, absorbed in her own thoughts, and ran right into Thornclaw, nearly knocking the tabby off his paws.

"S-sorry, Thornclaw!" she apologized quickly, stepping around him. "I didn't see you there." She started walking back to the medicine den.

"Hard to see how," he said from behind her. "I was standing still right in front of you."

Whipping around, she opened her mouth to confront him when she noticed the gleam of amusement in his amber eyes.

"Ha, ha," she said dryly, turning to continue on her way.

He ran up beside her. "I was just teasing, Hollyleaf," he explained as he walked with her across the clearing. "You seemed like you were in a bad mood."

_If only you knew,_ she mused internally, but aloud she mewed, "I'm fine. My paw just hurts."

"Oh." He was quiet for awhile as they walked. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. Turning her head to face him, she saw that his tail was flicking nervously.

"About what?" she asked warily, not wanting to face any more disappointment for the day.

"I… I just wanted to tell you that you can depend on me again."

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide. "I thought you said you didn't trust me? What changed?"

He didn't meet her eyes. "I was angry with you," he admitted. "because of Brack--" He stopped. "Because of my brother. I realize now that that wasn't your fault."

His words sent a soothing feeling through her, like rain after a forest fire. "And what made you realize that?" she asked skeptically. "You practically hated me a moon ago."

He sighed. "I told you, Hollyleaf. I was mad at you. But now…" He trailed off.

"Now?" she prompted looking into his face.

"Now… I'm not," he finished lamely. "You have my trust again."

_Trust… _What she had been looking for, what she needed, what she couldn't get from her brothers... She purred. "Thank you, Thornclaw." She dared to give him an affectionate lick across his ears. "That means a lot to me."

He looked embarrassed, and Hollyleaf wondered if she'd done the wrong thing, but then Thornclaw looked up at her with gentle eyes. "Maybe next time we could go hunting or something instead of falling off the side of the hollow," he suggested.

Hollyleaf laughed. "That seems like a really good idea," she agreed, and turned to pad into the medicine den to face a definitely angry Leafpool.

* * *

**Soo... decent? I need concrit, guys! Point out mistakes or something! :P**

**R&R!**

**Shadow**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay, here's the deal. I know that I said this fic was going to be 20 chapters long, but I just can't wrap this think up in two more chapters, so I'm upping it to 25. That gives me a little more room to add on and stuff. Okay? -nods- Okay.**

**Enjoy Jayfeather's POV!**

* * *

Jayfeather's momentary happiness from delivering Whitewing's kits quickly evaporated at the heated argument between Leafpool and his sister.

"I went for a walk in the forest, Leafpool," Hollyleaf explained, her irritation feeling like ants in his pelt.

Leafpool was not pacified by her words. "What would have happened if an enemy warrior would have found you?" she demanded. "You could have been hurt!"

"Lionblaze was with me," Hollyleaf snapped. "I'm sure _he _could manage an enemy warrior."

Leafpool's pelt radiated rage. "That's not the point! You're the deputy; you should know better than to ignore what the medicine cat says." She drew herself up. "Even the leader has to listen to me and Jayfeather."

Jayfeather scoffed under his breath. Like Firestar ever took _his _advice, not when he could listen to his daughter's. "Should I take some more borage to Whitewing?" he interrupted, feeling both she-cats' anger at his bluntness.

"Yes," Leafpool said dismissively. "Take some coltsfoot for Millie as well. She still has a cough." His mentor's voice faded a little as she turned back to face Hollyleaf.

He quickly grabbed the herbs and stepped out of the den before they picked up their squabble again. He sighed through his mouthful of herbs, wondering why Hollyleaf even bothered trying to reason with Leafpool when she was in this state.

"Hey, Jayfeather!" Jayfeather tilted his ears in the direction of the voice, unable to scent through the strong-smelling herbs.

Setting them down, he mewed, "Hey, Cinderheart. How's the prey running?" His words were distant but polite.

"Fine. I was actually looking for Lionblaze. Have you seen him?" She seemed to notice what she said, and stuttered, "Well, not _seen, _but scented or heard--"

"I know what you meant," he said bluntly. "I haven't spoken to him all day. He went out with Hollyleaf earlier when I was helping Whitewing with her kits."

Cinderheart purred. "They're beautiful," she complimented.

Jayfeather made a noncommittal sound. _As if I would know, _he grumbled internally. "She did a good job," he said aloud.

"So did you with the delivery. Leafpool must really trust you." He could feel the sincerity of her words like a cool breeze.

He fought the urge to let out a humorless laugh. "Hopefully," he said before turning away. "I have to take these to Whitewing."

"Oh, okay. If you run into Lionblaze, tell him I need to talk to him, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." He picked back up the herbs, wondering why she seemed so anxious to talk to his brother. Waving his tail in farewell, he continued his way across the camp by memory. The faint sounds of his Clanmates swirled around him: Sorreltail and Honeyfern were talking in low voices by the halfrock while Spiderleg tolerated Toadpaw's chattering.

"-- and then I caught this _huge _blackbird! You should have seen the look on Lionblaze's face when I brought it to show him!"

"That's great, Toadpaw," Spiderleg said sounding strained. "You're turning out to be a good hunter."

Toadpaw's happiness about his father's half-hearted praise flooded over Jayfeather like a warm wave. The little tom didn't even notice how awkwardly Spiderleg was speaking; he was too busy boasting.

Chuckling to himself, Jayfeather shouldered aside the brambles that protected the nursery and stepped inside. The warm scents of milk and kits greeted his nose as he flicked his ears in every direction to pick up any sound of the new kits.

"Over here, Jayfeather!" Whitewing called. "Just follow my voice. I assume you're here to dose me with some more of those herbs." The disgust was plain in her voice.

Birchfall purred. "It's for the kits, Whitewing," he murmured. "Don't you want our kits to be healthy?"

Jayfeather picked up a strange, fleeting emotion from the white queen as she mewed, "Don't worry, Birchfall. Our kits are already healthy. Right, Jayfeather?" She reached out and prodded him with one paw.

Jayfeather blinked. "They're strong kits," he admitted. "Big too. That's unusual for a new litter. Especially that tom."

"Rainkit," Birchfall said affectionately. "He looks just like my mother. Oakkit looks more like Brightheart, except for those tabby stripes."

"She must have got them from you," Whitewing mewed affectionately. Jayfeather picked up the same strangeness, almost like a squirming feeling in his belly. He coughed hard.

"Are you okay, Jayfeather?" Whitewing asked, alarmed.

"Y-yeah… I think so," he answered shakily. "I think I have something in my throat." He coughed again, but the strange feeling didn't go away. Instead, it increased in severity, leaving Jayfeather breathless and choking.

"Jayfeather!" Birchfall yowled, and leapt over just in time to support Jayfeather as he collapsed, his chest heaving and his eyes wide. "Get Leafpool!" Jayfeather heard him yowl distantly, just before his world plunged into cold darkness.

* * *

Swirling… choking… closing in… Jayfeather ran as hard as he could as long as he could but couldn't escape the darkness that closed in on all sides, blinding and choking. His tongue was coated with the bitter taste of the dark smoke when he tried to scent.

With a rush of panic, he realized that he had been here before. _That dream… _It seemed so long ago, he thought distantly, but here it was again. He doubled his speed and tried to outrun the darkness that threatened to smother him with every pawstep he took.

"Help!" he cried out. "Lionblaze! Hollyleaf! Leafpool!" he yowled out the names, hoping and praying to StarClan that someone, _anyone, _would come rescue him from this crushing nothingness.

"Dear, dear, Jayfeather." The voice came creeping through the solid wall of darkness. Sarcasm was plain in the cat's voice. "Do you think you can run? Do you think you can hide? Think again!" the voice spat angrily.

Jayfeather twitched his nose, hoping to pick up any scent, any at all, but it was in vain. The choking clouds made him sneeze and retch whenever he opened his mouth.

A sudden wind blew a tunnel through the darkness, clearing an opening through which stale air blew. Jayfeather looked desperately down it, hoping that it would lead him out of this dream and hopefully into StarClan's hunting grounds.

The voice came again. "You think every cat in the Clan is honest and good? Some cats have secrets you can't even imagine… secrets that would change your entire _world _if you found out."

"Who's there?" Jayfeather called, trying his best to keep the fear out of his voice. "Show yourself!" He ran away from the direction of the horrible voice, but it swelled around him like storm clouds.

"Try and run if you can, little Jaykit. You can't escape your destiny."

Jayfeather let out a wordless cry of terror as he ran. He turned his head over his shoulder to see if he was being pursued as he plunged blindly ahead. He caught a glint of eyes narrowed in hate before the ground dropped from underneath him and he was flying through the air as he had when he had fallen from the hollow when he was a kit. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a wail as he hit the ground with a crash.

With a gasp, he jerked into a sitting position and wrenched open his eyes to nothing. Sighing in utmost relief, he reclined backwards until he was on his side, flanks heaving as if he really had been running. The scents of herbs wafted around him, and he realized he must be in his den now.

"He's awake!" a voice cried. With a jolt, he realized it was Hollyleaf, her voice high-pitched with worry. "Are you okay, Jayfeather?" she asked as she leaned over him, smoothing his pelt with smooth strokes of her rough tongue.

"Jayfeather, you collapsed," Leafpool explained calmly, a drastic contrast between the fear spiking her pelt. "You were crying out like you were in pain."

Jayfeather felt a distant prickle of embarrassment. "I'm fine," he said gruffly, shaking off Hollyleaf's soothing tongue. "I must have just…" He trailed off when he realized he had absolutely no way of explaining his collapse without explaining his vision.

A tense silence spread in the medicine den as Leafpool waited for his response. Realizing he wasn't going to speak, she mewed, "Here's some thyme. For shock."

"I know what it's for," he snapped angrily. He quickly dispatched the strong-tasting leaves, allowing their sharp taste to cleanse the bitterness left by his dream. "Thanks," he grumbled, getting to his paws.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, astonished. "You can't leave yet!"

"I need some air," he snapped. "Is that not allowed now?" Without waiting for an answer, he barged past the bramble screen and plowed right into Thornclaw. "Watch it," he hissed to the warrior.

Thornclaw's anger blazed up like a tongue of flame. "I'm sorry," he spat, not sounding sorry at all. "I didn't know you were going to come racing out like that."

"Racing?" Jayfeather echoed. "You're the one with eyes! You should be looking out for _me." _He knew his irritation wasn't due to Thornclaw but he couldn't help himself.

"I'm sorry, Jayfeather." This time the words sounded sincere. "How's Hollyleaf?"

Jayfeather twitched his whiskers. "Why do you care?" he rasped.

Thornclaw shuffled his paws nervously. "I just want to check on her. She said her shoulder was still hurting."

"Don't you think you're a little _old _for her?" Jayfeather asked, getting right to the point. "You're older than Brambleclaw for StarClan's sake!"

Thornclaw gasped, embarrassment prickling at his pelt. "It's not like that," he spluttered. "We're friends. That's it."

"Right," Jayfeather sneered. "I'm sure."

"I don't have to explain myself to you," the warrior hissed. "I'll just go see her myself." Without another word, he shoved past Jayfeather, nearly knocking him off his paws, and went into the den. His scent quickly faded, and Jayfeather could hear the tom's muted greeting to Leafpool and Hollyleaf.

Jayfeather hissed in his direction, then padded out into the camp and through the entrance tunnel. The clear scents of the forest were already helping him to calm himself before he was even under the cool shade of the trees. He wasn't paying attention where his paws were leading until he felt the shifting shingle beneath his paws.

He stopped suddenly, his balance slipping on the smooth shingles. _I don't want to get the stick, _he realized. _Rock's not going to help me anyway. He's too busy filling my head with his riddles. _He thought back to his trip to the old ThunderClan camp with distaste. _Just when I think I'm going to find something out, he comes along and says a bunch of stupid nonsense just to confuse me. _

With an effort, he turned his back on the secure hiding spot he had for the branch and padded back the way he came. Collapsing against the smooth bark of a tree, his thoughts winged back to his latest vision. He shuddered at the memory of the choking clouds with the searing taste. _What does it mean? _he questioned himself, raking his claws against the bark and feeling the satisfactory give of the bark under his blows. _What are you trying to tell me, Rock? _

With a sudden thrill of dread, he remembered the gleaming eyes of his dream, eyes that were filled with hate. It had been all too sudden for him to notice the pelt color of the cat, but it had been a tom he was sure, one that wanted to do harm to ThunderClan.

_No, _he realized. _Not ThunderClan. Me. _He shivered at the revelation, the breeze doing nothing to warm the cold pit of fear in his belly. _He wants to kill_ me_. _

_

* * *

_

**Yaaay for suspense! I pretty much don't have anything else to say here, so I'm going to go eat some tacos. XD**

**R&R!**

**Shadow**


	19. Chapter 18

**This is a really long chapter, and I'm quite happy with how it turned out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lionblaze plucked the feathers off the blackbird in between his paws violently, as if each one had done him a personal wrong. _I can't believe Hollyleaf, _he fumed internally. _She killed Ashfur and thinks it's all going to be okay. _"Mousebrain," he spat under his breath. "She thinks she can control me…she better think again."

He had already tried to break free from the strange clutches of his sister's power. He had raced ahead of her yesterday when she had confided in him her secret, but he had bypassed the camp and raced to the other end of the territory and hidden in the shade of a rowan tree.

"Hollyleaf k--" but couldn't get any farther. His eyes bugged out of his head as he choked on his own words. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "She and Ashfur--" but was met with similar results. Shaking in fury, he attempted to speak again and again but couldn't get farther than the first few words; his breath caught in his chest and his tongue would cooperate with him.

Finally, when the sun sank behind the edge of the horizon he gave up, padding dejectedly back to the clearing, cursing his sister the entire way. By the time he got back to the hollow, it was already dark.

Poppyfrost was on watch. "Where have you _been?" _she questioned him with wide eyes. "Firestar was starting to get worried." She tilted her ears in the direction of the leader's den.

Sighing gustily, he said, "I went out into the forest. Hollyleaf wanted to get some fresh air."

"Oh, yeah. I haven't been to see her yet. Is she okay?"

Lionblaze didn't really know how to answer. "She…her paw is feeling better," he answered at last, flicking his tail, angry beyond comprehension that he was blocked by his own words.

Poppyfrost seemed to notice his agitation. "Are you okay, Lionblaze?" she asked concernedly. "You seem--"

"I'm fine," he snapped, cutting her off. Trying not to see at the wounded look on her face as he padded past her and into the warriors' den. He moved to his usual spot on the edge of the nests and curled up, comforted by his own familiar scent.

Soft pawsteps sounded near his ear. "Lionblaze?" a quiet voice asked.

_Cinderheart, _he sighed internally. He lifted his head, his eyes seeking her soothing blue ones. The gray she-cat looked at him gently, then settled beside him and began to wash his pelt with smooth strokes.

"Are you alright?" she questioned him, looking into his face.

"I'm fine," he responded shortly. "I'm just tired." It felt wrong, so wrong to be lying to Cinderheart like this, but she didn't question him like his sister would have. She understood him; the thought sent a warm rush through Lionblaze from his nose to the tip of his tail. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "I just really can't talk about it."

"It's okay," she murmured. "I won't push you." She touched her nose gently to his. "If you want to tell me anything, you can, okay?"

_That's what you think, _he thought bitterly, but said nothing aloud. He curled up next to the gray she-cat and slept more peacefully than he ever would have imagined.

* * *

A paw prodded him in the side sharply. "Wake up, sleepypaws!" Cinderheart mewed playfully. "It's nearly sunhigh!"

Lionblaze reluctantly opened his eyes to the bright sunlight streaming around Cinderheart's eager face. "What?" he asked blearily. "Let me sleep." He laid his head pack down on his paws and closed his eyes.

Another poke to the ribs. "Firestar wants to talk to you!" she insisted. "He said it's important!"

Sighing, he got to his paws and stretched each leg individually. "About what?" he yawned. He couldn't imagine what the ThunderClan leader would want to talk to _him _about. _Unless…_the thought sent a cold pang to his belly.

What if Firestar found out about Hollyleaf? Would Lionblaze have to admit he knew the truth but couldn't tell?

"Lionblaze?" He whipped his head back up to lock his amber eyes with Cinderheart's blue ones.

"I'm okay," he said, flicking his gaze back down to his paws. "I'm going to see Firestar now, okay? Do you want to hunt later?"

Cinderheart looked away, almost seeming embarrassed. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something important. I didn't want to mention it last night when you were upset."

"Well, I have to go talk to Firestar now. We'll talk later." He saw a strange look cross her face before she composed herself.

"Alright. I'll see you later then," she mewed dejectedly, but touched her nose to his all the same.

Wondering about her strange mood, Lionblaze shrugged it off and padded out of the warriors' den, blinking in the strong sunlight. Hazeltail and Poppyfrost were sharing a mouse by the apprentice's den. The tortoiseshell she-cat shot him a disgruntled look as he passed her on the way to Firestar's den and Lionblaze wondered if he should go apologize. Poppyfrost whispered something to Hazeltail and the gray-and-white she-cat also turned to glare at him.

Angry again, he padded past the two she-cats with his chin and tail high, not even looking at them as he clambered up the stones and onto the Highledge. The high view from his position reminded him of the dream he had had many nights ago, when he was Lionstar and the Clan were creeping shadows. He shivered at the memory, and sent a quick prayer to StarClan that he wasn't predicting the future.

"Lionblaze? Come in, come in." Firestar's voice rang strong and deep from within the den.

Lionblaze dipped his head to his leader as he padded inside. "Greetings, Firestar. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask you how Toadpaw's training is going." Firestar curled his tail around his paws and stared Lionblaze down with his intense green gaze.

Taken by surprise, he responded, "Fine, of course! He's a great learner and a keen hunter."

Firestar nodded. "I'm glad to hear that his training isn't falling behind," he mewed. "I want you and Sandstorm to take the apprentices out for assessment today. Take them around ShadowClan territory."

Lionblaze felt a thrill of happiness. Young warriors nearly never got to run assessments. What an honor! He dipped his head. "I will, Firestar. Thank you. I'll go get Sandstorm and the two apprentices right now."

"Not two," Firestar corrected. "Four. I want you to take Foxpaw and Icepaw as well." He flicked his tail. "Is that a problem?"

_He's testing me, _Lionblaze realized. "Of course not! I'm sure that Sandstorm and I can handle four apprentices," he said confidently.

Firestar dipped his head. "Very well. I want to hear a full report from you at sunset." He laid down and tucked his paws beneath him. "I'm proud of you, Lionblaze. Ashfur mentored you well."

The comment brought a lump to Lionblaze's throat. "Y-yes, he did."

The ThunderClan leader narrowed his eyes. "Is there anything wrong, Lionblaze?" he asked, his green eyes piercing.

_Yes! _Lionblaze wailed internally. _My sister is a traitor! _But out loud he could say nothing. "No, Firestar," he whispered. "Everything is fine."

Firestar stared at him for a few more heartbeats. Lionblaze felt like a bird locked in the gaze of an adder: helpless. "You may go," he said finally, dropping his gaze. "Remember to report back to me."

"Yes, of course," Lionblaze stuttered before turning tail and practically fleeing out of the den and down the rock pile. He didn't have to go far to find Sandstorm. The pale ginger she-cat was lounging in a spot of sun by the halfrock.

"Sandstorm," he greeted, dipping his head politely. "Firestar wants us to assess the apprentices."

The she-cat looked up at the sound of his voice. "Alright," she agreed, twitching her whiskers. "You go fetch them; I'll meet you by the entrance." Lionblaze couldn't help noticing how old she looked; gray hairs sprouted around her muzzle and when she went to stand up he cold hear her bones crack.

Once all the excited young cats were gathered, the patrol made their way into the woods. Toadpaw bounced along at Lionblaze's side the whole time, chattering away to his sister, Rosepaw.

"Okay," Sandstorm mewed. "You have until sunset to catch all the prey you can. Lionblaze and I will be watching, so don't goof off." She stared pointedly in Foxpaw's direction, but the reddish tom pretended not to notice, shuffling his paws on the ground. Sandstorm sighed. "You may begin."

Without another word, the apprentices scattered in different directions, leaving Sandstorm and Lionblaze to follow after.

"I'll take Foxpaw and Rosepaw," she mewed. "You take Icepaw and Toadpaw." She flicked her tail in their direction, then padded away in the other, her nose already in the air.

Lionblaze took off, trying to keep his paws quiet and speedy at the same time. He came upon Icepaw first; the white she-cat had her sights on a mouse nibbling at a beech seed, not noticing the danger it was in. Icepaw waggled her haunches and crept closer, setting each paw down carefully and silently.

Just when he thought it was too late, she sprang across the distance and killed the unsuspecting mouse with one well-placed blow to the neck. She inhaled the scent of the fresh-kill happily, then kicked earth over the warm little body and raced off in another direction.

Lionblaze watched her go, then turned and scented the air. Picking up no trace of Toadpaw, he padded along in the direction he thought he had saw the apprentice take, hoping that he was correct.

A swift movement caught his eye, and he plunged into the undergrowth just as Toadpaw padded by happily with a squirrel nearly as big as he was. The little black-and-white tom was purring happily as he pawed aside some long grass stems and tossed the fresh-kill in. He flattened the stalks and turned around to dash away after more prey.

Curious, Lionblaze padded up to the long grass and moved aside the stems. Letting out a happy purr, he saw several mice and a large blackbird beside the new squirrel. _He really is a great hunter, _he realized. Covering the prey back up with grass, Lionblaze stepped back out into the forest and went to happily follow his temporary apprentice, barely able to hold back his excitement at the thought of Firestar's reaction.

* * *

"Wow. This is great!" Firestar meowed in surprise. "I didn't expect to see so much prey caught, especially this early in new-leaf."

Lionblaze looked proudly down at Toadpaw's catch; the little tom had pulled in another squirrel and actually had needed help getting all his fresh-kill back to camp.

"They did very well, Firestar," Sandstorm mewed. "Foxpaw and Icepaw have become extraordinary hunters." She spared an affectionate glance towards the two oldest apprentices.

Firestar nodded. "I'm proud of you two," he mewed to them, "and to Toadpaw and Rosepaw as well." He paused. "I think it's about time Foxpaw and Icepaw became warriors."

Foxpaw let out a little gasp and Icepaw spun in a happy circle. "Really?" she asked. "We're really going to be warriors?"

Firestar nodded, purring. He glanced up at the now-starry sky. "We'll hold it immediately." He turned back to the two gleeful apprentices. "I think you should go now and tell your parents."

"Yes, Firestar!" Foxpaw called over his shoulder as he raced to the warriors' den. "I'll get Dustpelt! Icepaw can get Ferncloud."

Lionblaze purred at the enthusiasm of the soon-to-be warriors. Glancing around the clearing, he looked for the familiar gray pelt of Cinderheart but didn't spot her. _That's odd, _he thought. _I thought she wanted to talk to me. Probably about Hollyleaf's weird behavior. _

He glanced over to the front of the medicine den; Hollyleaf lay outside it next to Brambleclaw with whom she was sharing tongues. She looked up as if he had called her name, and lifted her chin.

Looking away with a hiss, Lionblaze turned at the sound of Firestar's yowl. The fiery leader waited until all the cats had settled down before taking his place on the Highledge.

Cinderheart came rushing over to sit next to him, the scent of herbs clinging to her pelt. "Sorry," she panted. "I was in the medicine den."

"Why--" he started but was cut off by a hiss from Ferncloud. The speckled queen was glaring at them, then pointedly looked up at Firestar.

"I would like to hear my kits' warrior ceremony," she hinted.

"Sorry," Lionblaze muttered. He flicked his tail down Cinderheart's tabby pelt and gazed into her eyes. She blinked warmly at him, then flicked her ears towards the Highledge.

"I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He turned to face Foxpaw; the reddish tom was quivering with excitement.

"Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Foxpaw said strongly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxclaw. StarClan honors your courage and your enthusiasm and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar rested his muzzle on Foxclaw's head, and the new warrior licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked, moving his gaze to rest on the white she-cat.

"I do," she replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icepelt. StarClan honors your courage and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Icepelt's eyes glowed as the ThunderClan leader rested his muzzle on her head. She licked his shoulder, then stepped back to stand with her brother as the Clan cheered them.

"Foxclaw! Icepelt! Foxclaw! Icepelt!"

Firestar waited for the voices to fade before mewing, "As is tradition, you two shall spend your vigil under the watchful gaze of our ancestors." He padded back into his den as the Clan praised the newest warriors and commented on their names.

"Well, it's not 'Foxcatcher,'" Berrynose joked. "But still, a nice name." He nudged Foxclaw's shoulder playfully.

"Congratulations, Icepelt!" Mousewhisker mewed. "You'll need a spot in the _warriors' _den now."

Joining in with the celebration, Lionblaze looked around for Jayfeather, seeing him sitting by himself. "Aren't you going to go congratulate Icepelt and Foxclaw?" he asked his brother.

Jayfeather shook his head. "Shouldn't you go see your mate?" he shot back.

Lionblaze was acutely embarrassed. "Cinderheart isn't really my mate," he said slowly.

Jayfeather laughed and muttered something under his breath.

"What?" Lionblaze demanded.

Jayfeather shook his head again. "Go talk to Cinderheart," he repeated, then stood and flicked Lionblaze's shoulder with his tabby tail. "Something's going to happen," he whispered suddenly. "Something terrible."

Caught off-guard by this sudden topic change, he stuttered, "W-what?"

"I saw something," Jayfeather said, his blind eyes staring vacantly over Lionblaze's shoulder. "Something is going to happen," he repeated, starting to tremble. "Just be careful, alright? If anything happened to Hollyleaf or you, I don't know what would happen."

Lionblaze had a sudden thought. "You can hear my thoughts, right?"

Jayfeather hissed. "Watch what you say, Lionblaze!" he spat. "You can't just go around announcing that!"

"Sorry," he said, then concentrated on the details of his and Hollyleaf's conversation as hard as he could. He narrowed his eyes and stared deep into his brother's pale blue gaze.

Jayfeather frowned. "I can't see anything," he said at last.

"What?" Lionblaze nearly squeaked. "How can you not?"

"I'm not sure…" he said uncertainly. "It's strange. Thick almost; like a barrier." His eyes widened suddenly.

"What? Did you see it?" Lionblaze whispered fervently.

"N-no," Jayfeather responded, but Lionblaze could tell his brother's thoughts were elsewhere. "I'll talk to you later, alright?" Without another word, he took off across the camp and out into the forest.

Hissing in frustration at his brother's odd behavior, he turned around to storm into the warriors' den.

"Lionblaze! Wait!" Cinderheart ran up from behind him. "I really need to talk to you."

"Can it wait, Cinderheart? I've got to get some sleep." He continued walking, feeling her keeping pace beside him.

"It's really important though."

Sighing loudly, he turned to face her, wondering what she could talk to him about that was more important than what was already going on in his life. "What is it, Cinderheart?"

The gray tabby's blue eyes glowed as she announced proudly, "I'm expecting kits!"

* * *

**Yaaay for mini-Lionblazes... or would that be "Oh, crap for mini-Lionblazes." XD **

**Only 6 chapters left! Then I can finish up my HDM fic! Yay!**

**R&R**

**Shadow**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hollyleaf chapter! I think I'm back to liking Jayfeather more than her again. He's just so grouchy and angsty...I love it. Just like Zuko. -blissful sigh-**

**I just finished reading Maximum Ride 5, and it was AMAZING! Totally great series for those of you who are looking for a good book to read. **

**On to the story!**

* * *

Hollyleaf stood shakily and put weight on her injured paw, testing the strength in her shoulder. "I think I'm good," she mewed in surprise when she felt no pain. "It must be all that rest after all."

Leafpool frowned. "It's strange that you healed so fast," she murmured, clearing thinking hard. She flicked her tabby tail in confusion.

Hollyleaf sighed internally, growing tired of Leafpool's fretting. "I'm _fine," _she practically snarled. "Let me go back on duty. It's been days and days!"

Leafpool narrowed her eyes. "You will leave when I allow it, Hollyleaf," she said firmly. "Not a heartbeat before."

Hollyleaf hissed impatiently and reached in the depths of her mind for the bubble of power she possessed. "I'm leaving," she said slowly, focusing on her will. "Let me pass, Leafpool."

Leafpool's amber eyes didn't waver. "Sit down, Hollyleaf. _Now._"She padded away to her herb storage, returning with a mouthful of sharp-scented leaves.

Hollyleaf stared at them, bewildered. Leafpool wasn't affected by her powers, she realized. _How can this be? _she thought with dread. Glaring at the medicine cat, she sank back down onto her haunches and gulped down the herbs, wincing at the strong taste. "Can I leave now? Please?" she asked, making it clear she wasn't going to plead.

Leafpool's amber eyes softened. "I'm just looking out for you, Hollyleaf," she murmured. "I want to make sure that you're totally healed before you go charging off."

Hollyleaf's jaws gaped. "I'm trying to serve my Clan!" she nearly yowled. "What are _you _doing? Sitting back here in your den doing _nothing!" _she spat. She narrowed her eyes. "If you don't let me leave, I'll have to report this to Firestar," she mewed loftily.

Leafpool looked incredulous. "Report me?" she echoed. "Don't act like a kit, Hollyleaf. You're the deputy, but that doesn't mean you have to order everyone around, and especially not the medicine cats." She stood aside, sorrow glittering in her eyes. "You can leave. I'm disappointed in you, Hollyleaf."

Hollyleaf fought the desire to roll her eyes. _Disappointed? _she thought. _She doesn't even know the meaning of the word. I don't know what her deal is anyway, saying she's disappointed in me, _she raged. _She doesn't know anything. _She nearly collided with Jayfeather as she stomped out of the den.

"What are you doing out here?" she demanded. "Spying on my conversations now? Or are you going to be like Lionblaze and pretend you know things about me that you _don't," _she spat angrily, not even really talking to her brother.

He didn't look fazed. "Yeah," he muttered. "Whatever." He started to pad past her, but Hollyleaf leapt in front of her.

"I was talking to you," she snarled softly. "You can't just walk away from me. Come back." It was not a request.

Jayfeather laughed dryly. "Right, Hollyleaf." He rolled his pale eyes. "Good one."

"Wait!" she cried. He turned back to face her questioningly. "You…you don't listen either?" she asked brokenly, thinking hard.

Jayfeather smirked. "I'm not sure what you're talking about," he responded airily, flicking his tail dismissively.

Hollyleaf spat. "You know what I'm talking about," she whispered. "It works on Lionblaze but not you. Why is that?" she asked more to herself than to him.

He shrugged. "Maybe it's a medicine cat thing," he said, unworriedly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have other things to do besides talking to rebellious warriors."

"Deputy," she corrected. "And I know something's up with you. So what is it? That collapse a few days ago…your weird mood. What's wrong with you?"

Jayfeather hesitated for a heartbeat and Hollyleaf thought he was going to confide in her. "It's nothing I can't handle," he hedged. "I'll talk to you later, alright?" He flicked her shoulder with his tail. "By the way," he mewed over his shoulder. "You might want to congratulate your best friend."

Hollyleaf was caught off-guard by his sudden comment. "Who…? Oh," she realized. "Cinderheart." She felt a little guilty that she hadn't talked to her friend in so long; she had always been near Lionblaze when Hollyleaf saw her, and she had been in no mood to talk to her brother. "What's wrong?"

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "You should know," he accused.

Hollyleaf took a deep, impatient breath. "I've been a little busy," she hinted, stamping her newly-healed paw so he could feel the vibrations.

He shrugged again. "Whatever. See you." Without another word, he padded into the den and disappeared in the darkness.

Feeling even guiltier, she glanced around the clearing for Cinderheart, spotting her by the halfrock, looking happier than she had seen her in a long time. "Hey," Hollyleaf mewed, dropping to the ground beside her. "Jayfeather said to talk to you. What's up?" she questioned, butting her friend's shoulder affectionately with her head.

"Oh, nothing out of the usual," the she-cat said nonchalantly, but Hollyleaf could see hidden joy glimmering just underneath the flimsy façade. "Okay," she admitted. "I'm expecting kits!"

Hollyleaf gasped. "Well…that's great!" she stuttered. "Don't you think you're a little young to be starting a family?" she queried worriedly.

Cinderheart laughed. "You didn't even ask who the father was," she pointed out. She flicked her tail happily.

"Oh," Hollyleaf said. "Well, who is it?" she teased. "I bet I'll never guess."

Cinderheart nuzzled her friend's shoulder. "Your brother will be a great father," she praised. "He's so kind and gentle."

Hollyleaf had to bite her tongue to keep her thoughts from spilling into the air. _Kind and gentle? More like untrustworthy and defiant, _she thought, but aloud she replied, "I'm sure. How did he react?"

Cinderheart looked away. "Well, he was a little shocked at first, but then he was so excited! He could hardly hold himself back," she confided in her friend. "He wanted to keep it a secret until later on, but I couldn't resist tell you! Isn't it great?" she gushed. "I mean, kits of my own! Wait until I tell Sorreltail; she'll be so happy."

Hearing her friend go on and on about her mate and her soon-to-be kits made Hollyleaf feel lonely inside. Her friend was _so _happy with her new life, and the thought sent a pang of jealousy through Hollyleaf.

As if she had read Hollyleaf's thoughts, Cinderheart mewed quietly, "How are you doing, Hollyleaf? Anyone you think would be a good mate?" She looked concernedly into her friend's green eyes.

Hollyleaf wanted desperately to confide in her, but was afraid. _Trust gives others the power to hurt you, _she thought to herself. _Just like Lionblaze. _She hesitated.

Cinderheart lowered her voice. "I won't tell anyone," she promised, her blue eyes wide and earnest.

Hollyleaf decided to trust her. "Thornclaw," she said, her voice barely audible. "He seems so brave and wise. He saved my life." She looked down at her paws, embarrassed.

Cinderheart's voice didn't waver. "But, Hollyleaf." Her voice sounded confused. "Thornclaw's a great warrior and all, but don't you think you should go for someone your age?" Her blue eyes flickered over Hollyleaf's shoulder. "What about Mousewhisker? He seems like a level-headed young warrior. I'm sure you two would get along great."

Hollyleaf twisted her lips. "But I don't _like _Mousewhisker," she protested, reminding herself of a whiny kit. "We're nothing alike. And besides," she went on when Cinderheart opened her mouth to protest, "I think he's padding after Icepelt." She didn't really think so, but she desperately wanted to change the subject.

Cinderheart didn't looked fooled, but went along with it. "So what do you think are good names for kits? I was thinking maybe Swiftkit or Ripplekit. What do you think?"

Thankful for this normal topic, Hollyleaf replied, "I like the name Ripplekit, but shouldn't you wait until you _see _your kits before you name them?"

Cinderheart laughed. "How do you think you got _your _name, Hollyleaf?"

That stumped her. "From…my eyes?" Hollyleaf said tentatively. "Holly plants are green."

Cinderheart shook her head playfully. "Kits' eyes are closed when they're born," she informed her. "You've never noticed?"

Hollyleaf squirmed uncomfortably. "I've always thought they were just sleeping," she admitted sheepishly. She flicked her tail as her pelt bristled embarrassedly.

Chuckling, Cinderheart whapped Hollyleaf playfully with a forepaw. "Don't be a mousebrain," she purred. "Squirrelflight must have really wanted to name you something nice." Hollyleaf tried to ignore the pang of rage that coursed through her at the mention of that traitorous she-cat.

Cinderheart paused. "Then again, holly bushes are prickly and have poisonous berries…" She trailed off, frowning in thought.

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes. "Well, at least I'm named after a plant and not a heap of ash," she said, only half-teasing now. She'd never thought of her namesake much before, and didn't like its connotations.

Cinderheart's amusement faded in an instant. "I was named after my father's sister, Cinderpelt," she said calmly, her blue eyes piercing. "She died saving the Clan."

Hollyleaf was embarrassed by her friend's suddenly serious mood. "I know that," she mumbled. "I was just playing."

Cinderheart didn't seem to notice; she was cleaning her face with a forepaw, flicking it after every swipe.

"Sorry," Hollyleaf apologized. "I didn't mean to make you angry," she said quietly. "Are you alright?"

Cinderheart dipped her head. "I'm okay; it was really bizarre," she started slowly. "I don't know what came over me…what you said just gave me this really weird feeling…like I was remembering something a long time ago." She stood up and gave her pelt a brisk shake. "Let's go hunting," she said suddenly, already moving towards the camp exit.

"W-wait!" Hollyleaf cried, scurrying after the gray she-cat. "What about your kits?" she whispered, her friend's ear fur tickling her nose. "Don't you think you shouldn't push it?"

Cinderheart rolled her eyes. "It's _fine! _Honestly, this is why I didn't want to tell others; everyone's going to be treating me like a baby bird. 'Don't do this: you'll upset the kits; don't do that: you might strain yourself.'" She tossed her head scornfully.

Laughing quietly, the two friends padded along the well-worn, strong-scented paths in the forest, not really looking for prey, but rather just enjoying each other's company.

"Let's head near the ShadowClan border," Cinderheart suggested. "The patrols haven't been there in a long while."

Mewing in agreement, they headed farther into the darker part of the forest, crossing a small clearing until they came across a fresh scent-mark.

"That's odd," Hollyleaf meowed, taking in a deep breath. "The border doesn't start until many foxlengths farther."

Cinderheart was sniffing along a line on ivy with narrowed eyes. "These are fresh," she spat. "They must have just been here."

Hollyleaf padded over to scent as well. "That's Blackstar's scent," she snarled softly. "He lead this patrol himself." She lifted her head to glare into ShadowClan's territory. "This is a message."

"We can catch them!" Cinderheart gasped. "We can scare them away!"

Hollyleaf looked at her friend doubtfully.

The gray tabby she-cat noticed her hesitation. "I'm fine," she snapped. "Let's go now."

Hollyleaf shook her head. "No, we need to report this. This is too dangerous for us to take on. My shoulder's still wounded and you're--" She stopped suddenly at the look on her friend's face. "The point is that we can't take on a patrol with just two cats."

"We could if Lionblaze was here," Cinderheart said wistfully, a soft look appearing in her blue eyes.

Looking away, Hollyleaf replied cryptically, "Maybe." She flicked her tail. "Let's head back to camp and tell Firestar."

Cinderheart flattened her ears, but the pull of Hollyleaf's power was too much for her, and she fell in line behind her.

"Ah, ThunderClan intruders?"

Hollyleaf whipped her head around, a snarl already on her lips as she spotted Blackstar. Oakfur, Rowanclaw, and Whitewater were at his side with Tigerpaw loitering behind. The golden apprentice's amber eyes were wide and Hollyleaf could see that he plainly didn't want to fight.

"We aren't intruding, Blackstar," Hollyleaf said calmly, betrayed by her bristling fur. "This is _ThunderClan _territory. We've been over this many times."

Blackstar flattened his ears. "I don't think so," he growled. He flicked his tail and his warriors lined up behind him in a bristling line, claws extended. With a thrill of dread, Hollyleaf realized she and Cinderheart would have to fight their way out.

* * *

**Cliffie! I realized that I haven't had a good cliffie in a while...so here's one now! :D**

**R&R!**

**Shadow**


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long update. I've been working on my His Dark Materials fic and doing various unpleasant schoolwork-related things. But just 'cause I love you guys, I made this chapter extra long with a special guest star!**

* * *

"Jayfeather, could you take some borage to Whitewing? She's going to need all the help she can get with those two kits," Leafpool was saying as she shuffled through piles of herbs.

"Er…" Jayfeather trailed off awkwardly. "Can you take them? I was going to go check if there's any catmint growing at the old Twoleg den." Truthfully, he was wary of the white queen and her two new kits. Every time he was near them, it seemed, he lost himself in the grips of a vision. He tried to push it out of his mind, but the thoughts kept returning to him like a piece of bad fresh-kill.

He heard Leafpool stop moving around herbs and sighed, awaiting another long-winded, well-intentioned nag. He was surprised by her next words.

"That's fine. I've been wanting to check out the newest ThunderClan cats," she said easily.

Immediately, Jayfeather was suspicious. Reaching out hopefully towards her with his thoughts, he was quickly shunted aside by the usual dense fog. Twisting his lips in frustration, he stood and shook his pelt. "I'll be back soon," he mewed.

Leafpool didn't respond; Jayfeather could hear her soft voice counting leaves and hear her paws flicking aside the useless herbs.

Mind whirling with confusion and irritation, Jayfeather shouldered the bramble screen aside and stepped into the warm sunlight outside the den. He blinked in the harsh light, as the glimmering green leaves shone around him and the brown bark of a rowan tree filled his peripheral vision.

Jayfeather gasped.

Light. Colors. Leaves.

He could see.

But he wasn't in the camp, and he wasn't himself.

He looked down at his glossy black paws and lashed his tail as he stared down Blackstar, the leader of ShadowClan. Cinderheart at his side was bristling and snarling as she sized up Whitewater and Oakfur.

"We aren't intruding, Blackstar," he explained calmly, sinking his long, sharp claws into the loose soil. "This is _ThunderClan _territory. We've been over this many times."

Blackstar flattened his ears and curled his lips, revealing thorn-sharp white teeth. "I don't think so," he hissed. His warriors moved forward at a flick of their leader's tail.

Jayfeather turned to face Cinderheart, seeing himself reflected in her wide, frightened blue eyes. His jaw dropped as he saw a black pelt and green eyes. _Hollyleaf, _he realized. _I'm in her body?! _

This thought was immediately disproved as his mouth moved without his control. "We're going to run," he whispered, hearing his sister's voice come through his mouth. "They can't catch us."

Cinderheart nodded slightly, hissing softly at Oakfur. "We won't make it," she said through barely-moving lips. "We're going to die."

Jayfeather-- Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes. "We _will not _die. I won't allow it." Turning back to face the ShadowClan cats, she growled, "I will ask once more for you to leave."

Blackstar narrowed his eyes, then coiled his limbs and sprang with unsheathed claws and burning amber eyes.

"No!" Jayfeather cried, and winced, closing his eyes and wishing to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather!" Voices called all around him, filling the air with their worried pleas.

Gasping wildly, he sat straight up and opened his eyes to the darkness. His head spinning as if he had been running for moons, he inhaled shortly and attempted to catch a scent.

"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze's voice was the clearest, right in his ear, resounding through the chaos surrounding him. "Are you alright?"

"I am," Jayfeather rasped. "But Hollyleaf and Cinderheart aren't. They're near the ShadowClan border, near the ivy-covered rowan," he explained swiftly. "Blackstar and a patrol are attacking them."

Lionblaze let out a horrified gasp and turned tail that same heartbeat, his swift pawsteps quickly fading out of the camp as he sped towards his mate.

Ignoring the demands for explanations, Jayfeather got to his paws and ran after his brother, following the familiar scent trail that was bitter with fear. He ran faster than he ever had before, feeling the reverberated echo of his sister's fear course through him like liquid fire.

Leaping over a fallen log, Jayfeather underestimated the jump and caught his paw painfully on a jagged branch. He crashed into the ground, lifting a cloud of dust and driving the breath from his lungs. He gasped and flailed on the ground helpless to any creature, cat or otherwise.

"Jayfeather!" Small pawsteps announced the presence of another cat.

"Back off," Jayfeather wheezed. He didn't have enough air left in him to scent the air.

"Jayfeather, it's me! Flamepaw!" A small muzzle poked Jayfeather in the side.

"Flamepaw?" Jayfeather repeated incredulously. "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?"

A flash of embarrassment washed through the apprentice's little body. "I…I saw that my Clan was attacking yours and ran to warn you. Medicine cats are supposed to do that, right?" he asked tentatively. Not waiting for an answer, he went on. "I saw you trying to get to the border, and I stopped to help."

"Keep going to the Clan," Jayfeather snapped. "Tell Firestar that ShadowClan is attacking." He lurched to his side unsteadily. "Go on!" he snapped, not thinking of Flamepaw as an enemy warrior like he should, but as a messenger, a dutiful apprentice that should follow orders.

Flamepaw hesitated. "Will…will my Clan think I'm a traitor?" he asked in a quavering voice.

Jayfeather sighed impatiently. "We'll figure that out later." He gave the little cat a rough nudge. "Go! Cats are dying!" Without waiting for a response, Jayfeather took off again, going back through his precious memories of the forest, remembering every twist and rock and hole that lay in his way and avoiding them all.

Lionblaze's scent became stronger, as did the war cries of battling cats. Wrestling into the open space, Jayfeather cast his head around, jaws parted for the scent of the nearest cat.

"Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf gasped, brushing her pelt against his. "You've come to help us!"

"Yes," he said hastily. "Tell me where to go."

"Stick by me." She plunged back into the fight, her hissing resounding in Jayfeather's ear fur. He stuck close to her, lashing out with his forepaws at any cat who got in his way.

"Duck!" Hollyleaf cried, and Jayfeather hurriedly did so, hearing the wind whistle over the fast moving claws. He stuck out with one forepaw and felt a grim sense of pleasure when his claws struck fur then flesh.

The cat yowled in pain, then bowled him over, grappling and snapping at Jayfeather's throat. Writhing and twisting, the enemy cat's scent washed over him: Oakfur. The small tom was hissing fiercely as he tried to close his teeth in Jayfeather's throat.

Jayfeather spat, "Get out of my territory!" and bit down hard on the ShadowClan cat's bitter-scented fur. Hitting a tender spot, Oakfur yowled in pain again and squirmed, trying to escape the clutches of the highly-underestimated medicine cat.

Thanking Brightheart silently for teaching him warrior basics, Jayfeather slashed his claws down Oakfur's flanks, feeling the rip of fur beneath his paw. Finally relinquishing his hold, Jayfeather aimed one last snap at Oakfur's receeding scent as the enemy tom fled deeper into his own territory.

Breathing in deeply, Jayfeather tried to imagine the fight and the locations of all the combatants. Hollyleaf's snarls were echoing off the bare tree trunks as she rolled over and over again with Rowanclaw, clearly holding her own. The bushes next to Jayfeather rustled violently as Lionblaze threw Whitewater bodily into them, and Jayfeather heard the dull thump of a limp body hitting the soft dirt.

_That leaves Cinderheart and Blackstar. _Just as the thought crossed his mind, a wail rang through the clearing. "Cinderheart!" he called in worry, running full-tilt towards the sound, regardless of the consequences. She was in pain, unimaginable, all-consuming pain, and was clearly showing it.

"Cinderheart!" Lionblaze roared, his heavy pawsteps racing towards the fallen she-cat faster than Jayfeather could ever hope to run.

Blackstar's scent wafted in Jayfeather's nostrils as the ShadowClan leader backed up a pace. "Stay off ShadowClan territory," he spat. "This is a lesson to ThunderClan: do not try and fight with us. We will hunt down each rat-tailed kittypet in your Clan until no one is left to fight us. As for _you,_ Tigerpaw," he spat. "I am sorely disappointed in you. ThunderClan scum do not deserve your pity or your alliance." He spat again in Jayfeather's direction. "They're all spineless Twoleg pets that would go crawling back to their masters on their bellies."

"B-but, Blackstar," the apprentice whispered, "some of them are my friends."

Blackstar's contempt ripped through Jayfeather like the blows of Oakfur had: just as painful and just as strong. "You have plenty of pure-blooded friends," the leader explained harshly. "Now, _come._"

Tigerpaw didn't argue with his leader, and their pawsteps soon faded into the depths of the forest.

Jayfeather turned back to his Clanmates with a sick pit in his stomach. _Pure-blooded. _The words rang through his mind like a roaring river. _So familiar… _

But he had no time to worry about it, not when Cinderheart was injured. He padded slowly up to her, hoping that she would be okay, praying that Blackstar's claws had not ripped into her like a hawk to fresh-kill.

The strong scent of blood stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Jayfeather," Lionblaze said in a strangled whisper. "Jayfeather, help her."

With a lump in his throat, Jayfeather turned to his brother. "I can't," he murmured. "She's lost them, Lionblaze. She's lost the kits."

Jayfeather wasn't prepared for the wave of agony that washed over Lionblaze. His brother flung back his head and wailed, his cry echoing over the barren landscape and echoing off the barkless trees.

"Jayfeather." The voice, not Hollyleaf's or Lionblaze's, or even Cinderheart's on the ground made him whip his head around.

And there she was.

Cinderpelt.

The gray she-cat tipped her head to one side as she surveyed the scene behind her. "I always wanted kits," she said wistfully. "But we medicine cats cannot ever know the joys of parenthood. Never see our kits opened their eyes for the first time or catch their first prey. Never see their warrior ceremony." She sighed, her deep blue eyes full of a regret and sorrow that Jayfeather thought he could never comprehend as long as he lived.

"We are separated, not only by our bond with StarClan, but by more subtle laws; laws that _cannot _be broken without repercussions." She looked at Jayfeather significantly.

He waited in silence, unsure of what she was saying to him.

Cinderpelt returned her gaze to a spot behind Jayfeather. Turning, he saw Hollyleaf, her pelt spiking in horror and her green eyes wide with fear. Lionblaze was pressing his face close to Cinderheart's unmoving one, calling her name in a horribly choked voice full of emotion.

"When I returned to ThunderClan after my death, I wasn't sure of who I was, and why I had memories that I couldn't have possibly had. I was going half-mad trying to figure everything out.

"Then your brother came into my life." Her blue eyes softened as she gazed at Lionblaze. "He looks so much like Firestar, it's incredible. The eyes are different, of course, but he has the same determination, the same _fire _that I remembered and loved from my past life." She paused, and gazed at Jayfeather with warm eyes.

"You're coming back? Again?" Jayfeather's eyes flickered between her two blue ones.

Cinderpelt hesitated. "I'm tired, Jayfeather," she admitted. "I have lived two wonderful lives; that's more than any cat has done before, more than any cat could ever _dream _of. Don't you think that's enough?"

Jayfeather couldn't believe his ears. "B-but, don't you love Lionblaze?"

Cinderpelt's lips twisted. "Cinder_heart _loves Lionblaze," she said. "I'm not sure who I am anymore."

Jayfeather sunk his claws into the soil. His mind whirled with the strangeness of it all; he was speaking to one of the most revered medicine cats in the history of the Clan! "The Clan needs you," he said slowly. "Lionblaze needs you."

Cinderpelt's eyes glowed. "I thought you would say that. I have to say," she went on, "I never thought that Leafpool was doing the right thing when she ran off with Crowfeather."

"What?!" Jayfeather gasped incredulously. "Leafpool ran away from the Clan with _that _grouchy cat? Why?" he asked, bewildered.

Cinderpelt moved her gaze from her own limp body back to Jayfeather. "Because she loved him," she said simply. "And she still loves him, as he does her."

Jayfeather felt as if the ground had lurched beneath his paws, leaving him unstable and confused as his mind tried to piece itself back together. "How--" He cut off and cleared his throat. "How do you know this?"

"I was there. It was just before I was killed. They were gone for so long," she whispered. "I thought she died. I could've never forgiven myself if she was dead. We argued," she murmured, "just before she left. I caused this. All of this." She sunk to her belly, her eyes lost to memories.

"All of what?" Jayfeather questioned. "What did you cause?"

Cinderpelt looked up at him with sad eyes. "The prophecy," she whispered. "_Your _prophecy, Jayfeather. The one that involves you and your siblings."

"The three," he said softly.

Cinderpelt nodded.

"But how did _you _cause it?" he asked, confused.

Cinderpelt turned her face away. "I made her run away," she explained. "If she had stayed in ThunderClan instead of running away with him…" She stopped, and drew in a shaky breath. Turning back to face him, she said, "I know who your parents are."

Jayfeather, despite his sadness and confusion, felt a prickle of excitement. "Who?" he asked desperately. "Who are our parents?"

Cinderpelt hesitated again. "It's not my place to tell you," she said hurriedly, "but as I am the one that caused it, I'm hoping that StarClan won't be angry with me." She dropped her head. "I must return to my body soon," she said with a shudder. "I will recover again this time. Next time…I'm not so sure." She lifted her gaze to his again. "But I have lost more than I ever could have dreamed."

"Who are my parents?" he asked again, seeing the way that the gray she-cat was fading on the edges; he could see through her blue eyes to the bare soil behind her.

"Leafpool is your mother," she sighed softly, already faded away, "and your father is--"

A loud gasp startled Jayfeather out of his vision. Cinderheart was conscious again, her flanks heaving. "Where…where am I?" she said, panicked. "I was in the dark, with nothing, no light--"

"You're alive." Lionblaze's voice was weak with relief. "Cinderheart, you're alive."

Cinderheart mewed softly to Lionblaze, but Jayfeather wasn't listening. He felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck through him, pinning his paws against the ground and knocking all the air out of him, leaving him unable to breathe or think.

* * *

**How lame was that last sentence, huh? I made myself laugh at it's cliche-ness and obvious corniness. But, what can you do? -shrugs-**

**And, since I'm in a strangely happy mood despite the late hour, I have decided to impart to you some wisdom--Lemony Snicket style.**

**_"Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaraunt, filled with odd waiters who bring you items you never asked for and don't always like."_**

**I love Series of Unfortunate Events. I don't care how old I get, those books always make me laugh. They're one of those series that makes you go "Hmmmm..." every page-and-a-half.**

**XD**

**Shadow**


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay, three chapters left! Woot!**

* * *

"Jayfeather, help her!" Lionblaze demanded, lifting his face from the gray she-cat's for the first time. "She needs a medicine cat!"

Jayfeather's blind eyes were wide with shock, and his whole pelt was on edge. His mouth moved silently as if he was talking to someone unseen.

Lionblaze looked back down at Cinderheart. The she-cat was gasping in pain and shock, her gray tabby pelt smeared with blood.

"Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf spat. "We need you to listen. Cinderheart is hurt and you're the only one that can help." She paused, contemplating her brother's bizarre behavior. Walking up to Jayfeather, she whacked him with a sheathed forepaw, hard enough for Lionblaze to hear the audible cuff.

Jayfeather gasped quietly, then shook his head. "W-what?" he asked, his eyes still vacant. "Were you talking to me?" He lowered his head, shaking as if he was freezing. "We need to get her back to camp," he said without explanation. "I'm not sure what to do in this situation."

Lionblaze felt as if his heart would crack with sorrow as he grabbed Cinderheart's shoulder. _Our kits…my kits…gone. _The thought was almost too much to bear. He had been ecstatic when Cinderheart had told him the news, and had been excitedly waiting the day that he would see his own kits serving the Clan.

"Lion…blaze," Cinderheart mewed quietly. Her eyes were half-shut, but all he could see were the whites. "Where…?"

"We're taking you back to the Clan, Cinderheart," he said softly, every pawstep driving his fear and panic deeper until he felt its cold clutches at his heart. "Leafpool will take care of you."

"Leafpool," she repeated quietly, barely a whisper. "She'll help me again, just like she did in the forest."

_She must be thinking of when she hurt her leg, _he assumed, but felt an uneasy pang in his belly all the same. "How are we going to get her back?" he asked Jayfeather, who was sniffing down Cinderheart's body.

"We'll have to carry her," he answered, his voice distant. "You and Hollyleaf can; I'll run ahead to the Clan."

"That's not a good idea, Jayfeather," Hollyleaf protested. "You and Lionblaze can carry her. I can run faster than you."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "I know the way back to camp as well as you do," he spat. "Now, are you going to argue with me some more, or are you going to help your friend?" Not waiting for an answer, he turned around, scented the air, and took off in the direction of camp.

Hollyleaf let out an indignant gasp, but Lionblaze cut her off before she could say anything more. "Cinderheart needs your help, Hollyleaf. You don't need to be bossy." His chest felt empty, as if a cold claw had reached inside him and ripped out his heart.

"This isn't about being bossy," she hissed. "This is about him thinking he can order me around. _I'm _the deputy!"

"And obviously Firestar made a mistake about that!" he spat angrily. "All you care about is yourself nowadays! Why don't you get down out of the high ground and join us mortal cats for once? My mate, your _best friend, _is injured and all you care about is getting Jayfeather to listen to your orders?!"

Hollyleaf looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Lionblaze went on rashly, not caring if Hollyleaf was listening or not. "I'm sure that Firestar's noticed that all you seem to want to do is order the Clan around without getting anything done. The only cat that supports you is Thornclaw, and that's only because he's padding after you!" He reached down and gripped Cinderheart's scruff, and without another word started off towards camp, leaving Hollyleaf dumbstruck behind him.

As he stomped through the forest, Lionblaze felt a burning sense of fury in his belly, not unlike the sensation he felt when he quarreled with Heathertail at the last Gathering. _Hollyleaf needs to listen to reason, _he growled internally. _Even if she doesn't want to. _

A rushing of pawsteps sounded beside him, but Lionblaze didn't even look over.

"Lionblaze," Hollyleaf whispered. "I…I'm sorry."

Lionblaze nearly dropped Cinderheart in surprise. He glanced over at his sister with wide amber eyes, silently prompting her to go on.

"I have been bossy lately, I know," she started, choosing her words carefully. "But that's only because I want to prove myself to Firestar. I'm sorry if you or Jayfeather ever felt that I didn't care about you. You and him are the only ones in the Clan that I can really trust and depend on because we're kin." She paused, her green eyes contemplative. "I…I'll try to be more…agreeable from now on. Okay?" she asked worriedly.

Her words seemed heartfelt, Lionblaze thought, but he couldn't forget how she had made him mute on the Ashfur matter. _We're kin, _he thought. _That's what matters. _He turned to look her in the eyes and nodded.

Her green eyes glowed happily. "Thank you, Lionblaze." She reached over to grab Cinderheart's shoulder firmly, lessening the burden on Lionblaze's neck muscles.

They continued on in silence, for the rest of the journey, almost making it to camp before a battle patrol lead by Thornclaw came into view.

Setting Cinderheart on the ground gently, Lionblaze looked up as Thornclaw, Dustpelt, Honeyfern, and Mousewhisker ran up.

"What happened?" Honeyfern wailed, seeing the limp form of her sister on the ground. She rushed up and gently licked Cinderheart's cheek. Looking up at Lionblaze, she repeated, "What happened?"  
"We were attacked," Hollyleaf explained. "Blackstar and his patrol were marking a new border and attacked us."

"All this blood…did she…d-did she—"

"Yes," Lionblaze answered, feeling the now-familiar pang of misery. "She lost the kits."

Mousewhisker gasped softly, and Dustpelt lowered his head. "Losing kits is a terrible thing, Lionblaze," he said gruffly. "I'm sorry."

Thornclaw padded up to Hollyleaf and sniffed at a fresh cut on her flank. "You should go see Leafpool," he murmured. "I will personally take care of the cat that did this to you."

Hollyleaf closed her eyes and leaned into him, purring. "I should come with you," she said softly.

Thornclaw opened his mouth to speak, but Dustpelt beat him. "You need to take her back to camp," he said with a flick of his tail. "We'll be back soon." He looked up at Lionblaze. "I hope that this turns out alright."

Lionblaze nodded back, a lump in his throat. "Me, too." Gripping Cinderheart's scruff again, Lionblaze pushed past the patrol and into the camp.

"Cinderheart!" Leafpool wailed as Lionblaze dragged the gray she-cat into view. "I was just on my way to come get you. Take her right into the den." She scurried ahead to set up a nest for her. Lionblaze gently laid her in the soft moss.

"She needs herbs now: marigold for infection, maybe some poppy, a little goldenrod in case there's—"

"Is she going to be okay or not?" Lionblaze asked, getting right to the point.

Leafpool, looking over Cinderheart's prone body, hesitated.

That was all the answer he needed. Shaking slightly, he turned his face to the ground. "Tell me when you know for sure," he whispered in a choked voice, before turning tail and fleeing out into the clearing.

The Clan had already gathered around Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze could hear her voice over the throng of cats. "We were attacked by ShadowClan," she was explaining patiently. "Blackstar and his patrol…"

Lionblaze stopped listening as he padded farther away. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel; it was as if he had turned to cold, unfeeling ice and the slightest move would make him shatter.

"Lionblaze?"

He didn't turn around, just stayed as he was, facing the darkening forest and trying to not think of the pain Cinderheart must be in.

"Lionblaze…I'm sorry."

He finally whipped around, a snarl on his face. "No, you're not, Squirrelflight!" he spat. The ginger she-cat just stared at him with infernal kindness, worrying over him like he was a kit in the nursery. He turned away in disgust. "Leave me alone."

"I know how you feel," she whispered, padding closer to him one step at a time. "I know what it's like to lose kits." She gently ran her tail down his side.

He closed his eyes and fought back a keen of sorrow. "This is different," he hissed softly. "Cinderheart and I lost out _actual _kits; we didn't lie to them and drive them away like unwanted prey."

Squirrelflight sighed, not moving her green eyes from his face. "Lionblaze, you know I still love you; I've _always _loved you and your littermates. No harsh words that you say will ever change that."

Her words seemed heartfelt, but he couldn't be sure. "You brought us up believing we were yours, yet you refuse to tell us who we belong to. That's wrong, Squirrelflight."

"I know," she said wretchedly. "But I promised never to breathe a word to anyone. And you do belong," she went on. "You belong to the Clan…to your friends and your mate. They need you, just like I need you."

"Did you tell Brambleclaw? Why does he think we aren't speaking?" Lionblaze gritted his teeth. "Did you lie to him, too?"

Squirrelflight just looked at him with sadness. "Brambleclaw knows all he needs to. Do you think I would tell him something to make him feel worse than he already does?"

She had a point, Lionblaze realized, and he didn't like it.

"Please, Lionblaze. I want to be back in your lives," she begged. "I love you like my own kits." Something about her words sounded false, like she was lying again, but her green eyes were full of a sincerity that made Lionblaze's head whirl.

"You know that Hollyleaf doesn't trust you," he accused. "Why aren't you talking to her?"

"Hollyleaf needs some more time," she explained. "I thought that maybe you'd be the first to listen to me. I'm not asking for anything more than your trust, Lionblaze," she said when he opened his mouth to protest. "In a time like this, you need all the support you can get. I can help you, Lionblaze."

Lionblaze looked at her for the first time. Her eyes were full of a hope so strong that Lionblaze's wounded heart lifted a little. _She may be telling the truth, _a voice within him whispered. _But she may just be taking advantage of you. _Looking into her seemingly honest face, Lionblaze decided to take a chance.

"Alright, Squirrelflight. I'll trust you, but that doesn't mean I forgive you."

The ginger she-cat looked happier than Lionblaze had seen her in a long time. She reached out to give him a lick across the ear, but he pulled back just out of reach. He may be willing to talk to her again, but he wasn't going to accept her affection.

Her face fell just a little, but she covered it quickly. "I won't let you down," she mewed.

Lionblaze opened his mouth to respond, but another voice cut him off.

"Cinderheart is awake, Lionblaze," Jayfeather mewed, emotionless. "And she's asking for you."

* * *

**Heeeey! Remember a while back when I said I was going to alleviate the issue of ThunderClan's overpopulation? I plan to do that--next chapter. :D **

**Sleep in fear tonight, my readers. It may be _your _favorite ThunderClan cat that kicks the bucket, cuts a hole, bites the big one, or, of course, goes to the big litterbox in the sky. -evil laugh-**

**R&R!**

**Shadow**


	23. Chapter 22

************

Oh my freaking gosh, guys. I worked for THREE HOURS on this chapter! It's 5,000 words long! That's ridiculous! Soooo, it's a Hollyleaf chapter! ^.^ Enjoy!

* * *

Hollyleaf was tired of explaining herself over and over again to the Clan. As she was retelling the story to Mousefur and Longtail, Firestar finally came down from his den.

"Hollyleaf," he said. "What happened here?"

Stifling the urge to sigh, she patiently told him the whole story, watching with increasing dread as he showed no outward emotion. _What is he thinking? _she yowled internally.

He nodded slowly to himself as she finished. "So, Cinderheart is injured?"

"Yes. She lost her kits because of Blackstar's attack."

A look of sorrow crossed his otherwise-impassive face. He sank back onto his haunches and closed his eyes. "What do you think we should do, Hollyleaf?" he asked, keeping his eyes shut. "Should we attack them?"

Hollyleaf bit her lip. _He's testing me again, _she realized. _He already has his mind made up but he still wants to know what I think. _Slowly and carefully, she said, "I know you don't like to fight, but I think that ShadowClan has gone too far. The warrior code says that other Clans must help kits no matter what Clan they belong to. This isn't really the same situation, but I think it still applies."

Firestar nodded again. "You know I haven't warred another Clan in many moons. If we launch an attack, ShadowClan will never forgive us—especially after they helped us against RiverClan and WindClan." He paused, eyes narrowed in concentration. "I think we need to consult the Clan."

"But deciding war is _your _duty," she pointed out, confused. "You should make your own decisions for the good of the Clan."

"Being leader isn't about making decisions by yourself, Hollyleaf. To make decisions for the good of the Clan, I need to _speak_ with the Clan." He locked eyes with her. "Do you understand?"

She dipped her head. "Of course, Firestar." She stepped back and allowed him to pass her on his way to the Highledge.

"Let me go!" A sudden voice shattered the tense atmosphere of the camp.

Hollyleaf started at the voice. "Who is _that?_" she asked Firestar.

He looked uneasy. "A ShadowClan apprentice," he answered finally. "He came into camp."

"He came into camp?" she echoed in disbelief.

Firestar nodded. "He said that Jayfeather sent him here." He motioned with his tail to where Brightheart was blocking the old apprentices den in the side of the hollow. Just visible behind her was a splash of ginger fur.

Hollyleaf frowned. "Flamepaw?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes. That's why I didn't send the patrol out immediately after his message. I couldn't get over the strangeness of the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice just walking right into the ThunderClan camp."

Hollyleaf could only gawk. "Are…are we keeping him as a prisoner?" she asked.

Firestar grimaced. "I'm not sure yet. We have more pressing matters to deal with first." He quickly turned and climbed up the Highledge.

Leaping on top after him, Hollyleaf looked out over the Clan, already gathered and waiting. Her eyes searched out Lionblaze and she saw, with a burning fury in her belly, that he had just walked into camp with none other than Squirrelflight at his side. He glanced up at her but quickly averted his gaze when he saw her watching him. Squirrelflight looked up at the Highledge hopefully, but Hollyleaf turned her face away in disgust.

_I should have known, _she raged. _He was only using his story earlier to get me back on his side. All he wanted to do was get me to talk to that lying she-cat! _Hollyleaf sank her claws into the cold stone beneath her paws.

_Maybe you should forgive her already, _a voice in the back of her mind whispered. _She did raise you after all. You know she loves you still. _

_Not true, _she argued with herself. _You don't lie to someone you love. You tell the truth no matter how much it hurts. _She felt a spark of realization that Squirrelflight _had _told the truth. _But she left out so much, _she sighed internally. _I wish I knew who my _real _mother is. _

Hollyleaf looked over at Firestar and was startled to see him looked at her expectantly. "W-what?" she asked.

Firestar sighed minutely, his nostrils flaring. "I asked if you could tell the Clan what happened," he explained, his green eyes trained on her face.

"R-right," she agreed hastily. "Blackstar and his cats were setting scent borders many tail-lengths in our territory. Cinderheart and I approached them and told them to leave, but Blackstar told them to attack us. Lionblaze,"—she said the name trying to hold back her contempt—"and Jayfeather got there in time to ward off the rest of the patrol." She looked out at the astonished faces of the Clan. "Blackstar said that Cinderheart losing her kits was a warning."

"Why would ShadowClan do this to us?" Hazeltail called out. "They were our allies against RiverClan and WindClan!"

"ShadowClan have always been our enemies," Spiderleg growled. "One battle together isn't going to change that." He bristled and unsheathed his claws as if he were tearing into ShadowClan fur.

"Our Clans have fought before," Firestar admitted. "But I'm not sure what we should do now."

"Isn't it obvious?" Sorreltail stood up and glared at Firestar. "My daughter is injured and has lost her kits. Is there really any point in arguing about this? ShadowClan need to pay."

Hollyleaf saw a few cats nod in agreement, agreeing with the tortoiseshell she-cat. "We need to think this over thoroughly," Hollyleaf said firmly. "We can't go rushing into a battle we're not sure we can win."

Sorreltail looked as though she couldn't believe her ears. "Excuse me, _deputy, _but Cinderheart lost her kits. Are you going to let that slide?"

Hollyleaf flattened her ears, and curled her lip slightly.

Firestar, with a look at Hollyleaf, stepped forward and spoke directly to Sorreltail. "I know you're worried about your daughter," he said gently, "but Hollyleaf is right. ThunderClan cannot afford anymore losses."

Sorreltail's eyes immediately clouded with memories of her mate, Brackenfur. Nodding slightly, she drew back and sat back down; Poppyfrost smoothed her mother's bristling fur with long rasping strokes.

Firestar watched them with soft eyes, then turned back to the Clan. "Does anyone have anything else to say?"

The Clan was silent for a few heartbeats, and Hollyleaf wasn't sure if any cat would speak, then Cloudtail stepped forward, a hard glint in his blue eyes. "When do we attack?" he asked quietly.

Immediately the atmosphere became more intense and focused. As Hollyleaf watched, all of ThunderClan narrowed their eyes or lashed their tails in anger.

"Wait," she ordered. "Calm down."

At once, every cat settled down and smoothed back their fur. Firestar blinked in surprise at the Clan's obedience, but said nothing.

Cloudtail, squinting in confusion, looked back up at the Highledge. "Firestar, I would like to lead the battle patrol."

"Cloudtail, your loyalty is flattering, but we haven't decided anything yet. Let's just wait and see--"

A loud wail, full of panic and fear rang through the clearing. Honeyfern appeared, her fur hanging off in clumps and one ear shredded into strips.

"ShadowClan," she rasped. "ShadowClan are attacking!"

Hollyleaf gasped, then looked over to Firestar. The ginger tom's green eyes were narrowed and his fur stood on end. "Cloudtail, Sandstorm," he said, "pick three cats each and meet me in the center of the hollow. Hollyleaf." He turned to look her in the eyes. "I want you to go get Leafpool. Tell her to ready her supplies and get ready to move out: she's coming with us." He faced the Clan again. "ShadowClan have given us no choice. We must react swiftly and with force." He leapt down from the Highledge, and prowled into the center of the clearing.

Hollyleaf hurried to the medicine den, passing Brambleclaw on the way there. "Are they inside?" she asked him as she dashed past.

"Yes," he answered. "Cinderheart just woke up."

Hollyleaf gasped, then parted the bramble screen and ran inside. "Leafpool, we're about to attack ShadowClan! We need you to come with us!"

Leafpool, in the middle of placing crushed herbs on Cinderheart's cuts, looked up in shock. "Cinderheart needs me here," she explained with wide eyes. "I just got her stable!"

"Firestar needs you," she repeated, looking over at Jayfeather curiously. He hadn't moved, even though the news must have shocked him. Shaking with anticipation, she turned back to Leafpool. "Hurry!"

Leafpool hesitated, then turning to Jayfeather, she mewed, "Take care of her while I'm gone."

Jayfeather nodded, uncharacteristically serious. "I will," he vowed.

Leafpool gave Cinderheart a quick sniff, then ran back to her herb store. "Marigold, poppy, borage," she mumbled to herself as she sorted through pawfuls of herbs. Hollyleaf loitered awkwardly in the entrance, stealing glances at Cinderheart, who had her eyes shut tight.

"Will she be alright?" she asked Jayfeather.

"Maybe," he answered cryptically. "She wanted to talk to Lionblaze; he was here when the Clan were talking."

"What did she say?" Hollyleaf asked curiously.

Jayfeather lifted his chin. "That's Lionblaze's business."

Hollyleaf sighed, remembering her words to Lionblaze about being calmer and less bossy. "Then why did you even bring it up?" she asked, sounding much more patient than she felt.

Jayfeather hesitated, his eyes shifting back-and-forth as if he was trying to look at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"What?" she pressed.

"I…I found out something…about us."

Hollyleaf gasped. "About the prophecy?" she asked excitedly.

Jayfeather tilted his ears towards Leafpool, who was still muttering feverishly to herself. "Not quite," he said finally. "But--"

"Jayfeather! Where did you put that new thyme? I'm sure we'll use that."

"It's next to the comfrey," he called back. Turning to Hollyleaf he muttered, "It's about our parents."

Hollyleaf couldn't believe her ears. All that she wanted to know, and Jayfeather was going to tell her! "Who?" she asked in a fervent whisper. "Who are our parents?"

But at that moment Leafpool came bustling back into view, a huge mouthful of herbs dangling from her jaws. She flicked Jayfeather with her tail in farewell, then nodded to Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf nearly spat with frustration, but nodded in return and let Leafpool leave before her.

"Tell me when I get back," she whispered to her brother, but he gave no notice that he'd heard her.

The camp was filled with cats readying themselves for battle. Cloudtail disappeared into the nursery to wish his daughter farewell, while Berrynose nuzzled gently at Honeyfern on the ground.

"Go see Jayfeather," Hollyleaf told her. "He'll get you something for those wounds."

"They came out of nowhere," the light brown she-cat rasped, not seeming to notice that Hollyleaf was speaking. "We were going along the scent line and they just leapt out at us." She trembled against the ground, and Berrynose leaned over to smooth her ragged fur.

"Make sure she goes," Hollyleaf said over Honeyfern's head to Berrynose.

He nodded. "I will," he said readily enough, and dipped his head to gently nudge the she-cat to her paws.

"Dustpelt and Mousewhisker were holding their own," she mewed softly, "but Thornclaw…" She trailed off, a keen rising from her throat.

Hollyleaf felt a cold claw of fear course through her. "What did you say?" she asked, barely hearing her own voice.

Honeyfern turned to her with wide amber eyes. "I saw him go down," she whispered. "He was battling Rowanclaw and that apprentice jumped him."

"Which apprentice?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Tigerpaw. It was Tigerpaw."

Hollyleaf snarled softly to herself. "Take her to the medicine den," she ordered again, and bounded over to Firestar's side. "We need to leave now," she told him. "Thornclaw got taken down."

"Taken down?" he repeated. "Was he killed?"

Hollyleaf flinched at the thought. "Honeyfern didn't see."

Firestar nodded. "ShadowClan will pay if he was," he growled. "I promise you that."

Sandstorm came padding up to them and dipped her head. "Poppyfrost, Foxclaw, and Birchfall are coming in my patrol."

Firestar nodded again. "Good. What about Cloudtail?"

"I'm ready," the white tom growled, coming to stand with them. Graystripe, Sorreltail, and Lionblaze padded up behind him. Hollyleaf locked eyes with her brother and was heartened by the intensity of his amber gaze.

"Sorreltail, I want you to stay here," Firestar mewed.

The tortoiseshell she-cat looked at her leader with hard eyes. "I'm coming, Firestar. These cats have hurt two of my daughters; nothing you can say will make me change my mind."

Firestar dipped his head in respect. Hollyleaf felt a sense of pride looking at Sorreltail; she obviously wanted to serve her Clan.

"Very well," he mewed. Looking around the clearing, he spotted Spiderleg.

"You're senior warrior here," Firestar told him. "Keep the Clan safe."

The black-and-brown warrior looked surprised. "Are you going with them?" he asked incredulously. Squirrelflight standing beside him looked hopefully at Hollyleaf, and for the first time since the encounter with Ashfur, Hollyleaf looked her in the eye and nodded. The ginger she-cat looked thrilled.

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "I can sill fight for my Clan," he all but spat.

"Do you think I can't handle it?"

Spiderleg dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry, Firestar," he mumbled. "I'll take care of the Clan."

Hollyleaf watched the exchange with wide eyes. _Spiderleg doesn't think Firestar can still fight? _she thought. Chuckling softly to herself, she noticed that he didn't question _her _ability to fight.

A black-and-white blur crossed Hollyleaf's vision, resolving into Toadpaw.

"I want to come, too," he said firmly. "I have enough battle training."

"No, Toadpaw," she said. She felt a little guilty that she had forgotten about her own apprentice, but shrugged it off. _I'll make sure he becomes a great warrior anyway. _"This isn't a battle for apprentices," she told him.

His eyes narrowed. "I can fight," he insisted. "Ask Lionblaze! He'll tell you!" He turned expectantly to face the golden warrior, his amber eyes wide and excited.

"Toadpaw, Hollyleaf is right," Lionblaze said kindly. "We need to get going."

Toadpaw's face fell slightly. "But I want to fight with you!" he said turning back to Hollyleaf. "I can help you!"

Looking into his hopeful face, Hollyleaf hesitated. "Next battle," she promised, and looked to Firestar.

The leader was watching her with an inscrutable expression, but said nothing about it. "Let's go, ThunderClan!" he called to the surrounding cats. "Let's join together and defend our Clan!"

Yowls of agreement rang around the clearing, as the patrols streamed out of the clearing. Hollyleaf ran side-by-side with Firestar with Lionblaze on her other side. The heat of battle was over her, clearing her head of any thoughts about trust or kin; all she recognized was the task ahead.

The patrol was nearing the border; Hollyleaf could hear the battle cries and shrieks of cats in the distance. She raced ahead of Firestar's side, far out of view of the Clan and towards the battle, claws already extended.

She was totally unprepared for the heavy weight that knocked her off her paws and pinned her to the ground. Gasping, she raked her claws blindly at her attacker, not even knowing who it was until scent washed over her. "Heathertail," she snarled. "What are you doing on my territory?"

The WindClan she-cat drew back her lips. "ThunderClan need to be taught a lesson," she hissed in Hollyleaf's ear. "Who better to teach them than WindClan?"

Hollyleaf's eyes widened in shock. "ShadowClan called on you," she realized. "You're here to help them."

Heathertail narrowed her blue eyes. "ThunderClan think they're the best Clan in the forest," she said contemptuously, "but they're not. Worthless little kittypets, all of you."

"Even Lionblaze?" Hollyleaf taunted. "Do you think _he's _a kittypet, too?"

Heathertail couldn't stop the look of hurt that crossed her face. Hollyleaf watched in triumph as the WindClan cat's eyes clouded with pain.

Then she snarled. "Come on out!" she called to the trees. "I've got the deputy; they won't attack."

WindClan cats came pouring out of the undergrowth; Hollyleaf saw Breezepelt padding side-by-side with his father, Crowfeather, with Nightcloud just behind them. All three narrowed their eyes at the pinned ThunderClan cat.

"Well done, Heathertail," Onestar said as he prowled out of the bushes. "You truly are an asset to the Clan."

Heathertail raised her head proudly and sunk her claws deeper into Hollyleaf's flesh. "She wasn't that hard to trick," Heathertail said, aiming for humble but achieving gloating. "She raced straight for the sound of cats; didn't even wait for her leader's approval."

"I told you all," Onestar said, turning to face his cats. "ThunderClan are arrogant; they don't listen to their elders." He turned back to face Hollyleaf with glittering amber eyes. "Let's see how much the Clan really wants you."

Hollyleaf curled her lip. "Let me up and I'll show you what ThunderClan can do," she spat.

Laughs went out all around the cats gathered. Breezepelt didn't join in; he just stared at Heathertail uneasily, as if he didn't know his mate was capable of this. Hollyleaf looked at him pleadingly, but he turned his face to the ground. Hollyleaf felt a pang of disappointment.

"Emberfoot, Sunclaw, why don't you drag our guest further into the bushes? We don't want her Clan to see her."

The two warriors rushed to do his bidding, despite Hollyleaf's glares. The newly named ginger warrior, Sunclaw, bared his thorn-sharp teeth at Hollyleaf as he dragged her ungracefully into deeper undergrowth. Heathertail prowled after them with a high tail, her slightly swollen belly wobbling.

"Is WindClan so desperate that they need queens to fight?" Hollyleaf sneered.

Heathertail said nothing, only flattened her ears.

_The Clan doesn't know about WindClan! _Hollyleaf thought. _I need to warn them! _Just as she drew in breath to yowl, she thought better of it. _Better to stay alive and fight when I can, _she decided.

Onestar peered through a gap in the bushes. "They're about to pass," he hissed quietly. "Get ready to attack. Heathertail, you and Sunclaw hold back; Emberfoot, come up here with me—you, too, Crowfeather. Willowclaw, Nightcloud, take the flank; Weaselfur and Breezepelt, you take the other side. I want Dewspots and Sedgepaw to catch them from the back. We won't allow them to pass; ShadowClan can take care of any that slip by."

The WindClan warriors quickly followed their leader's orders. Hollyleaf's eyes widened when she recognized Sedgepaw; the little kit she remembered from the underground river was no more. This powerful apprentice had lost his kit-soft fur to a more coarse gray-and-white pelt, but his blue eyes still glowed adventurously.

Hollyleaf watched as he walked by with a spotted gray she-cat to the front and hissed softly but frantically for him to notice her. His ears flicked and he looked down at her sadly, but kept pace with the older warrior, soon disappearing into the shadows as he went to harm her Clan.

As the WindClan cats dispersed, Hollyleaf felt a pang of loneliness. Here she was, helpless as a bird with broken wings while her Clan was about to be decimated. "Why are you doing this?" she asked Heathertail. "Why do you hate ThunderClan so much?"

The she-cat didn't even look down at Hollyleaf. "Because ThunderClan think they can do what they want no matter how other cats suffer," she snarled. "WindClan are _not _the weakest Clan anymore, and we're going to prove it!"

"This is about proving yourselves?" Hollyleaf asked incredulously.

"You wouldn't understand," Sunclaw spat. "ThunderClan have no hardships. You have the largest territory full of prey that you don't need, while WindClan have to overexert ourselves to catch a meal." He shook his ginger head in disgust. "_WindClan _have always had to struggle to survive and it's made us strong. ThunderClan have never had to work for anything."

Hollyleaf bristled under his sharp claws. "That's not true!" she hissed. "We've had to fight just as hard as you have!"

Heathertail let out a derisive laugh. "Sure, sure," she said condescendingly. "I'm sure it's _very _difficult to be in a forest full of prey just waiting to leap into your paws while the rest of the Clans are starving." She paused, leaning back on her haunches. "ShadowClan and WindClan have less prey than you: we have the hills full of scrawny rabbits and ShadowClan have toads to eat." She sighed loudly, releasing her hold on Hollyleaf just a little to stretch out her stiff forelimbs.

Hollyleaf didn't waste this lapse in attention.

She reached up and raked Heathertail down her front leg, digging her claws in deep enough to draw blood. The tabby she-cat shrieked in pain.

Sunclaw reached out with an unsheathed paw to lash Hollyleaf across the face, but his blow never connected. His green eyes widened as a very familiar black-and-white blur slammed into his side, causing him to spin away.

As Sunclaw fell to his side, Toadpaw landed easily on his feet. "Take _that," _he growled. "That's for hurting my mentor!" He twisted his head to the side to look at Hollyleaf. "Are you okay?"

Hollyleaf dug her claws deep into Heathertail's tabby pelt. "I'm fine," she responded. "How did you find me?"

Toadpaw looked embarrassed. "I followed you," he admitted. "I didn't come with the rest of the Clan, so I heard Onestar giving orders and held back until all the warriors left."

Hollyleaf gazed at her apprentice with pride. "That was very good thinking," she praised. "But we really need to get to the Clan." She glared down at Heathertail beneath her paws. "So what's it going to be?" she demanded.

"Let me up," she hissed. "Go ahead. I'll just run back to WindClan and get the rest of my Clan." Sunclaw nodded his approval from under Toadpaw's claws.

Hollyleaf hesitated, unsure of what to do. She glanced up at Toadpaw; the little tom was staring back at her with intense amber eyes. Feeling satisfied, she turned back to Heathertail and drew back her paw, claws extended.

Heathertail watched with wide eyes, trembling slightly.

_Do it! _a voice inside her shrieked. _Code breaker! Clan traitor for meeting with Lionblaze! _

"I…I can't." She dropped her paw and released her hold on Heathertail. "As much as I want to…I just can't." She raised her eyes to glare at Heathertail. "Go get your Clan then!" she hissed and lashed out with a sheathed paw.

Heathertail flinched. "Come on, Sunclaw," she growled, then quickly vanished from sight.

Hollyleaf watched them go, panting hard like she had been running.

Toadpaw came up and nuzzled her. "You're so brave!" he mewed.

Hollyleaf looked down at her apprentice. "You did great," she told him, "attacking low like that."

Toadpaw purred. "Lionblaze taught me."

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to thank him for that." She leaned down to touch her nose to his. "Now, let's go help our Clan."

They raced through the undergrowth, going towards the clear sound of battle. Scraps of fur littered the ground and the soil was churned up by cats' paws.

"Hollyleaf!" To her ultimate relief it was Thornclaw. One of his eyes was swollen shut and he had a line of scratches running down one flank, but he was alive.

Hollyleaf pressed into him, taking in his familiar scent and purring. "I thought you were dead," she said in a choked voice.

Thornclaw laughed softly. "You'll have to do more than that to get rid of me." He touched his nose to hers.

In that moment, Hollyleaf realized how much she cared about this tabby warrior…how much her life would be different without him. The feeling was so strong, Hollyleaf felt as though it would knock her off her paws. She nuzzled his side with renewed vigor.

"Hollyleaf--" he started, but was cut off by a quick motion.

Oakfur had pinned him down with claws as sharp as blackthorns. "Get out of my territory!"

Thornclaw bared his teeth at the ShadowClan warrior, and Hollyleaf knocked him aside with a well-placed blow.

Oakfur hissed at them, then looked past Hollyleaf's shoulder suddenly.

Hollyleaf ducked just in time to miss a pale tabby as it leapt over her."Just in time, Owlwhisker," Oakfur said coolly. "You take one and I'll take the other."

Hollyleaf gasped in astonishment as she looked into the amber eyes of the cat that killed Brackenfur. Owlwhisker had a torn ear that was dripping blood down the side of his face, but was otherwise uninjured.

His eyes widened as he recognized her. "You take the deputy," he stuttered. "I'll take the tabby."

"Nice try, murderer!" Hollyleaf yowled as she bowled Owlwhisker off his paws. The WindClan warrior hissed in surprise as Hollyleaf's claws sunk in his throat fur. He trashed wildly from side-to-side, but couldn't escape her clutches.

Panting, Hollyleaf leaned down to whisper in his ear: "I told you I'd make you pay." She extended her claws slightly into his skin. "You killed my mentor; _nothing _you can do can take that back."

The warrior was plainly terrified; his eyes were wide and dilated with fear. "I-I didn't mean to kill him," he spluttered. "It was an accident! I promise!"

Hollyleaf let out a harsh crack of laughter. "Of course, because WindClan _always_ keeps their word." She reached down with bared teeth to deliver a harsh blow.

A sudden, frantic snarling sound stopped her dead in midair. Looking up, she saw the battle had stopped, every cat still and silent; even the forest seemed to be holding its breath.

Tigerpaw stood wide-eyed over a bloodstained body. He trembled violently, and his mouth was gaped in a silent wail.

"Tigerpaw!" Oakfur wrenched himself away from Thornclaw's grip, leaving tufts of brown fur trapped in his claws. Racing over to his apprentice, he whispered, "What have you done? ShadowClan don't kill in battle!" He, too, stared down at the cat beneath his apprentice's paws.

Every cat unconsciously crept closer to the stunned pair of cats, blocking Hollyleaf's view. She shouldered them aside, Clanmate and enemy alike, to get to the front. She felt a cold wave wash over her as she recognized the familiar pelt, torn and ragged, beneath the ShadowClan cat's paws.

It was Toadpaw.

* * *

**-sob- I didn't want to, but I had to. You'll see why in the remaining chapters. I'm also changing the number of chapters (again) but this time only to 26. Aaaand, I have to be finished by the 21st, which is when the actual Sunrise comes out. But today is the 8th, so I should be done in 3 days, if I update everyday. Sound good?**

**:(**

**I feel bad now. Don't hate me, reviewers!**

**Shadow**


	24. Chapter 23

**Whew. I hope you guys don't mind, but I switched this chapter with the next one. Like, this was supposed to be a Jay chapter, but i made it a Lion one instead. He's the one in the battle and all, so I figured I shouldn't leave you guys dangling like that to have Jayfeather beign all, "Oh, so bored. Herbs, herbs, herbs." XD**

**I was reading a really good fic today and realized that I have never once done a disclaimer. You know, one of those, "I WISH I WERE ERIN HUNTER BUT I DONT OWN WARRIORS KTHXBI" ones, but I figure that you guys know I'm not Erin Hunter, because if I was, Darkstripe would still be alive.**

**Aaaaand, (1 last one before you guys read the chapter, if you actually read what I have to say up here :D), this fic has breached the 60,000 word marker! -cheers- Pecan pie and Frosties all around!**

**Seriously, guys. That just proves the extent of my lameness. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lionblaze couldn't believe his eyes. Toadpaw's limp, bloody body was trapped beneath Tigerpaw's claws—Tigerpaw of all cats!—and the poor apprentice was clearly gone already, his amber eyes wide and blank. A jagged gash parted the fur at his throat, staining the white fur scarlet.

In one smooth motion, Lionblaze moved forward and cuffed Tigerpaw under the chin with an unsheathed forepaw, sending the smaller cat staggering backwards, a line of blood already dripping down his throat. "What were you thinking?!" Lionblaze screeched. "You _killed _that apprentice!"

Tigerpaw looked confused and dazed, his green eyes vacant and staring. "I…I-I didn't mean to," he choked out.

Lionblaze bared his teeth at him. "Didn't mean to? _Really?" _he hissed, his voice thick with anger and bitter sarcasm. "Did you even stop and think—"

"L-Lionblaze."

The voice was Hollyleaf's, and Lionblaze turned towards it in a heartbeat. She stood, trembling slightly, with her eyes locked on Toadpaw's body. "He's…he's alive."

Moving closer, Lionblaze looked down at the black-and-white apprentice. He shook his head. "No, Hollyleaf," he murmured. "He's dead."

Hollyleaf shuddered violently. "Look!" she cried, flicking her tail at her apprentice's pelt.

Peering closer, he realized he could see blood bubbling in Toadpaw's nostrils and his thin chest rising and falling minutely. "Leafpool!" he called frantically. "Help him!"

The medicine cat was already there, as was Firestar. The ThunderClan leader was staring down at Toadpaw with eyes filled with immeasurable pain and sorrow.

Looking over his wounds, Leafpool bowed her head. "He is on his way to join StarClan," she said hollowly. "No herbs can help him now."

"No!" Hollyleaf cried, dropping her head to nuzzle her apprentice's torn fur. "He's not! He can't be…" She drew in a shuddering breath, her green eyes wild.

Thornclaw was there in an instant. He said nothing, only looked down at the black-and-white cat's pelt and let Hollyleaf lean into him. He dipped his nose to touch Toadpaw's shoulder gently.

At his touch, Toadpaw opened his eyes slightly. "Hollyleaf?" he called weakly, the wound at his throat making him barely audible.

Hollyleaf immediately dipped her head closer to him. "Toadpaw," she said, love and sorrow in her voice. "You fought so bravely. I'm so proud of you." By the end of her words, her voice was thick and choked. Lionblaze felt a lump rise in his throat as he watched the last interaction between mentor and apprentice.

"I—" Toadpaw cut off, choking and coughing. "I hope…Spiderleg…is proud of me." He twitched slightly and let out a small mew.

"He's always been proud of you, Toadpaw," Hollyleaf assured him. "He loves you and Rosepaw very much." She looked up at Leafpool with anguished eyes. "Is there nothing you can do?" she asked desperately.

Leafpool shook her head. "He won't be in pain much longer," she mewed gently.

Firestar stepped forward, glaring all around him at the enemy warriors, warning them silently to keep their distance. "There is a ceremony for fallen apprentices," he said softly. "Brave young cats struck down in battle before ever receiving their warrior names. I've only ever seen it done once, but I remember the words. Toadpaw can take his warrior name with him to StarClan."

Hollyleaf stared blankly into her apprentice's amber eyes, half closed with the effort of keeping a clawhold on life. "Do it," she whispered.

Firestar tipped his head back. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and has given up his life in the service of his Clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior." He bent his head to touch his nose to Toadpaw's broken body. "Let this apprentice be known as Toadspring, and may he watch over the Clan for eternity."

Toadspring's eyes opened slightly as he saw his leader approach. Then, a glimmer of happiness and pride in his amber gaze, he leaned back his head on the ground and closed his eyes forever.

Hollyleaf threw her head back and wailed. The sound made Lionblaze's fur stand on end, but he pressed forward to crouch beside his sister. "He was a brave cat," he murmured to her. "He died fighting for his Clan. You should be proud."

Hollyleaf raised her eyes to meet his. "He didn't stay," she whispered thinly. "I told him to stay in camp but he came anyway…" She trailed off. Taking a deep breath, she mewed, "I should have _made _him stay. He's dead because of me."

Lionblaze opened his mouth to try to console her, but nothing came out. He pushed his nose into her black fur in an attempt at comfort; all the while, his thoughts winged back to every memory he had of the bright young cat in their training sessions. _StarClan, why? _he lamented. _He had so much more to give!_

Firestar dipped his head, his breath uneven. "I would hope that this was not on purpose, but I would be lying to myself," he growled to the enemy cats watching the ceremony. "Get out of my territory. Now!"

Blackstar, side-by-side with Onestar, dipped his head. "We will leave you now," he growled, "but don't think this is—"

"Get out!" Hollyleaf spat, looking up from Toadspring's body, her green eyes wild and inconsolable. She staggered unevenly to her paws and took a lurching step towards Tigerpaw; at once, four ShadowClan warriors gathered around him protectively.

"You killed my apprentice!" she screeched. "If you _ever _step one pawstep in ThunderClan territory again, Tigerpaw, I swear to StarClan I'll kill you." She unsheathed her claws. "Get out!" she spat again, more pain in her voice than Lionblaze had ever heard before. He hurried to stand beside her, and bared his teeth as Heathertail passed.

A look of sadness crossed her face as she glanced at him, but he curled his lip even more. She narrowed her eyes slightly, but kept going, a speculative look on her face.

Once all the cats had filed out of the clearing, Cloudtail came limping up, his long white pelt stained with blood. "Everyone else is fine," he mewed softly, looking at Toadspring's body. "Birchfall's got a dislocated shoulder and Foxclaw and Sandstorm tore some claws, but nothing more major than that." He flicked his tail vaguely behind him where Birchfall lay uncomfortably on the hard ground. "ShadowClan must pay for this." His blue eyes burned with cold fire.

Firestar sighed. "Thornclaw, you and Sorreltail help Birchfall back to camp. Lionblaze and Poppyfrost can take Toadspring—"

"No." Hollyleaf's voice was blunt. "_I _will take him back." She dipped her head and grasped Toadspring's scruff with the utmost care. Even held like so, the small cat's tail barely dragged the ground. A sob rose in Hollyleaf's throat, but she did not drop her former apprentice.

Firestar watched her with kind eyes. "Of course," he murmured. "Let's get back to camp," he said with a flick of his tail to the rest of the warriors. "We need to decide what we're going to do."

Lionblaze fell in step next to Thornclaw as Firestar led the way to the hollow. "What do you think we should do?" he asked the older warrior in a whisper.

Thornclaw sighed. "I don't know, Lionblaze," he admitted. "ThunderClan have never been in a situation like this since Brokenstar was in charge of ShadowClan. I don't know what we could possibly do." He looked over at Hollyleaf, who was walking with her eyes half-shut. "I'm worried for her, Lionblaze. I'm worried what she'll do if she gets her claws on Tigerpaw."

Thinking back to how Hollyleaf had threatened the apprentice, he couldn't help but agree. "She won't do anything to endanger the Clan," Lionblaze said slowly. "She's upset now, but she isn't one for rash thinking."

Thornclaw nodded slowly. "I know."

"When did you and her ever get so close?" Lionblaze asked, attempting curious but only achieving dismal.

Thornclaw's eyes gleamed dully. "I'm not sure," he said. "I've always admired her, but all of a sudden…" He trailed off.

Lionblaze nodded in agreement, his thoughts on Cinderheart; it had been the same between him and the gray she-cat. "ThunderClan is in deep trouble, aren't we?" he asked bleakly.

Thornclaw opened his mouth to reply, but was knocked aside in a quick falling motion. Cats swarmed into the woods from all side, filling the air with the scent of enemies.

Lionblaze gasped. "Ambush!" he yowled shrilly, leaping at the nearest cat. _WindClan! They must have snuck back to attack! _"Ambush! Help!"

A gray tom launched himself at Lionblaze, the light from the nearly full moon glinting off his thorn-sharp teeth. Lionblaze snapped and twisted, easily escaping the warrior's weak grip.

"Emberfoot," he panted in surprise. "What in StarClan's name are you doing here?!"

Emberfoot bared his teeth again. "Teaching ThunderClan a lesson!" he spat, and leapt again for Lionblaze's throat.

Sending a quick prayer to StarClan, Lionblaze raked his hindpaws down the WindClan cat's side, tearing out clumps of fur and leaving trails of crimson blood that spattered onto his golden pelt. Emberfoot screeched in pain, then aimed one last wide blow at Lionblaze's ear, before turning tail and fleeing.

Gasping wildly, Lionblaze cast his eyes all around the clearing. _Onestar must have hidden in the bushes again! He's trying to pick us off, one by one! _"Hollyleaf!" he cried desperately, looking all around for his sister.

There she was! She had her teeth sunk into Dewspots' speckled pelt, and gave no sign of letting go. The WindClan she-cat screamed and twisted but couldn't escape the deputy's teeth.

Satisfied that she didn't need his help, Lionblaze looked around for Onestar himself. With a snarl, Lionblaze saw him, circling with Firestar.

"Let's see who the better leader is now, Fire_heart!_" he spat. "I'll destroy you _and _your Clan, one by one, until ThunderClan is no more!"

_He's mad, _Lionblaze realized. _He's mad!_

Firestar's eyes were burning with fury. "What's wrong with you?" he hissed. "Have you forgotten so soon about the debt you owe ThunderClan? He brought you back after ShadowClan and Brokenstar drove you away!"

"That was nine lives ago!" Onestar retorted. "WindClan are strong; we owe no Clan anything. Stop living in the past!"

Firestar's eyes widened. "Onestar, please." His voice was calm. "Think reasonably. There is no need for this fight. Take your Clan and go home. ThunderClan will help you; we'll share our prey with you! We can leave some prey every dawn at the border."

Onestar narrowed his eyes contemptuously. "That's what I'm talking about, Firestar. ThunderClan aren't better than WindClan, so why do you act like it?" Flecks of foam flew from his lips. "WindClan don't need your charity!"

Firestar bared his teeth. "Then what _do _you want?" he demanded.

"For ThunderClan to not _exist_!" And with those words, he flew forward and sank his teeth into Firestar's shoulder. The ThunderClan leader roared in pain, and reached up with one paw to knock the smaller cat off, but Onestar dug his claws into Firestar's flank.

"No!" Lionblaze charged forward, but was knocked aside by a gray she-cat.

Her dark eyes blazed a mouselength from his own. "No you don't, ThunderClan rat," she taunted. "That's a battle for leaders, not for little apprentices."

"I'm a warrior!" he snarled, and heaved upwards, sending the she-cat flying. "Firestar!" he called out, running as fast as he could towards the battling leaders.

Firestar, caught off-guard by the sudden voice, looked up at the sound.

Onestar wasted no time in the lapse in the leader's attention, and raked his thorn-sharp claws across Firestar's throat.

"No!" Lionblaze screamed, every nerve in his body shorting out as he saw his leader fall to the ground, his eyes wide with shock. Lionblaze let out a furious snarl and swiped at Onestar with long, curved claws.

The blow caught him right across the face, and Onestar fell to the ground with a screech of pain. Blood streamed down his forehead and over his muzzle, puddling on the ground and dimly reflecting the light of the moon.

"Don't…_ever _touch ThunderClan again!" he spat. "This is a lesson to _your _Clan." He wiped his paw in the grass disdainfully, then looked over to Firestar, feeling his heart plummet when he saw the extent of the damage.

The ThunderClan leader had a line of clawmarks down the pale ginger fur of his throat; blood glistened on his pelt.

"No… Leafpool!" he cried, feeling that terrible sense of familiarity as he looked at his wounded leader. _Toadspring looked the same, _he thought, _and look how he turned out. _

"Leave me," Firestar rasped. "Go protect the Clan."

Lionblaze hesitated, not sure of what to do until he heard a screech behind him.

Hollyleaf had gotten rid of Dewspots and was now approaching Crowfeather, her bloody claws extended and ready for attack. "Get out," she ordered, and even Lionblaze could feel the swell of power behind her words. He watched, grimly expectant, and waited for Crowfeather to turn tail and helplessly follow her orders.

He narrowed his eyes. "I listen to Onestar," he snarled softly. "Not to ThunderClan deputies."

Lionblaze saw his own shocked expression reflected in his sister's face. "W-what?" she gasped, astonished.

Crowfeather looked confused, but pressed forward. "I don't want to fight you, Hollyleaf," he whispered, "but I will if you don't leave now. WindClan _need _this territory."

Lionblaze stepped forward to challenge the WindClan warrior, but Hollyleaf growled at him, and stepped forward to attack. She crouched low and flicked her tail from side-to-side.

Crowfeather hissed softly and stepped forward with extended claws.

"No!"

The cry startled Lionblaze, who was intent on the battle in front of him. He turned around to see who was protesting, and saw a pale tabby pelt. To his shock, it was Leafpool.

"No, Hollyleaf," she choked out. "Don't!"

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes, but didn't look away from Crowfeather. "Go help Firestar," she muttered. "I'll take care of Crowfeather." She stepped forward another step.

Crowfeather looked torn, his eyes darting between Hollyleaf and Leafpool. "Go back to your camp, Leafpool," he spat. "Leave fighting for the _brave _cats."

Leafpool flinched as if a bee had stung her. "You can't fight her, Crowfeather. I'm begging you." Her amber eyes were wide and pleading.

Lionblaze turned to her and glared at her suspiciously. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Leafpool ignored him. "Please, Crowfeather…for me."

Hollyleaf turned to Leafpool with disbelieving eyes. "Do you want to explain yourself, Leafpool?" she asked scathingly. "Do you two _know _each other?"

Leafpool hesitated again, and Lionblaze just wanted to knock the words out of her.

Hollyleaf sighed impatiently, then turned to Crowfeather and launched herself towards him with her teeth bared and claws extended. Crowfeather unsheathed his claws and braced himself for impact.

"No!" Leafpool cried, racing in between their clashing claws. "Don't, Crowfeather! She's your daughter!"

* * *

**Oh noes! So, so predictable, huh? Sorry for making Onestar look like such a loose screw; I think he's a great leader in RL, but he sorta turned mean in this fic. ^^**

**Oh yeah, Toadspring didn't really die last chapter, so I kinda lied to you guys. I figured I could squeeze a little more misery out of him. I don't know if I've said it before, but I am _not _a fan of happy endings. A bittersweet ending is so much more satisfying. I guess that gives you guys a hint at what the last two chapters are going to be. XD**

**Aaaand, after this one is over, I need a new project. Should I continue on with this story and do a next book, or should I wait 'til the real Sunrise comes out and do a sequel to that one? Gimme some ideas, please!**

**XD**

**Shadow**


	25. Chapter 24

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't turn out well: I was up 'til midnight yesterday doing the _last _chapter. I'm very sleepy now. -_- **

**I don't know if I've mentioned to you guys, but I listen to music when I write these chapters. During this one, I was listening to All-American Rejects' (luffle them!) "Move Along." I love upbeat rock music. -squee- But then that annoying Hannah Montana crap came on. Someone seriously needs to get that poor girl some singing lessons. _Seriously. _**

**Enjoy Jayfeather's POV!**

* * *

"Okay, can I go now?" Cinderheart asked Jayfeather again.

"No," he replied, _again_, as patiently as he could, his ears pricked, picking up the audible screeches of battle. "You're still weak."

"I need to avenge my kits," she hissed, tearing at her moss nest.

Impressed by her strength, he turned away from her and back towards the herbs. "Leafpool told me to keep you here. She didn't say to let you run off into battle stupidly."

Cinderheart let out an affronted gasp. "Stupidly?" she repeated, outraged. "I don't do anything stupidly!"

"Okay," he said, mock-soothingly. "Now be quiet so I can hear." He stuck his head outside the bramble screen and into the clearing.

There was no sound in camp; not even Millie's kits bounced around like they usually did. The atmosphere was tense, and every cat was ready to act in a moment's notice.

The scent of Rosepaw washed over him as the apprentice padded up to him. "Jayfeather, have you seen my brother?" she asked in a quavering voice.

Fighting the urge to say that he hadn't _seen _anything, he mumbled, "No. I thought he was with you."

"He was," she explained. "But he said he had to make dirt and I haven't seen him since." She sounded worried.

"I'm sure he's fine. Knowing him, he probably got distracted by a falling leaf or something."

"Maybe." She didn't sound sure. "Thanks, Jayfeather."

As she padded away, Jayfeather parted his jaws to scent for Toadpaw; his scent lingered in the camp, but Jayfeather could tell he wasn't there.

"Jayfeather?" It was Spiderleg. The warrior's paws made small vibrations through the ground as he stepped closer, radiating a wave of tension and worry.

"What?" Jayfeather asked bluntly. He opened his mouth to scent the Clan, trying to pick up any trace of enemies or the returning patrol.

"Did…did StarClan send you a sign? About the battle?" Spiderleg was trying to be nonchalant about it, but his shuffling paws betrayed him.

Caught off-guard by the sudden question, Jayfeather blinked in surprise. "Why do you want to know?" he hedged.

Spiderleg's irritation flooded over Jayfeather. "Because our Clan is out there fighting?" he hinted angrily. "Now, did you have a dream or not?"

Jayfeather bit his lip and turned away so his face wouldn't give away his emotions. _The darkness, _he realized. _Maybe my dream about the darkness meant ShadowClan! The darkness that washed over ThunderClan and choked us…hard to breathe…hard to see. _Jayfeather shuddered.

"Are you alright, Jayfeather?" Spiderleg asked concernedly. "You blanked out there for a second."

A loud wail rang out over the clearing, freezing Jayfeather in place. _That's Leafpool! _"I'm fine," Jayfeather gasped. "I need to check on something." He pushed past the confused warrior and headed towards the camp entrance.

"Jayfeather!" Berrynose called. "Honeyfern's bleeding and--"

"I'll see to her later," he said dismissively.

"Are you…going to the battle?" Berrynose questioned, eagerness radiating from his pelt. "I'll come with you!"

Jayfeather bit back a sigh. "I'm just going to listen, nothing more. Leafpool might need me."

"I'll still come with you! You might need, er…protection."

Spinning around to face the older warrior, Jayfeather curled his lip. "I don't need 'protection,'" he hissed, extending his claws. "I can take care of myself."

Embarrassment flooded the warrior's pelt. "I-I didn't mean it like that," he spluttered. "I know you can…you're a great…you know how to--"

Cutting off his rambling, Jayfeather snapped, "Fine. You can come. But if you slow me down…" He trailed off, letting his threat hang in the air.

"O-of course. Let's go!"

Together the two cats raced towards the battling cats, Berrynose sometimes leaning in to guide Jayfeather out of the way of some obstacle. As much as he resented it, Jayfeather let himself be assisted, knowing if he protested he would slow down their passage.

The ground slowly shifted under is paws, going from smooth grass to a more pebbly soil. _We're near the lake, _he realized. Scenting the air, he detected the scent of the enemy. "It's WindClan," he told Berrynose.

"WindClan!" he gasped. "I thought the patrol went to fight ShadowClan!" He nudged Jayfeather out of the way of some prickly brambles.

"I don't know," Jayfeather sighed. "Something's not right," he hissed. "I can sense it."

"Do…do you think we're winning?"

"I'm not sure," Jayfeather growled. "But with the patrol Firestar sent, I'm sure we are." The scent of cats grew stronger, and Jayfeather increased his speed until he was racing dangerously fast through the loosely grouped trees.

"There they are!" Berrynose cried. The warrior picked up his pace and raced ahead, leaving Jayfeather behind as he rushed to aid his Clan.

Jayfeather tossed his head from side-to-side, his ears pricked for any sound of his littermates or his mentor. Straining forward and squinting his eyes to keep flying dust picked up by the night breeze from getting in them, he parted his jaws and took in scent.

A faint cry alerted him to Leafpool's presence. "No!" the medicine cat cried, startling Jayfeather with the intensity of her plea. "Hollyleaf, don't!"

Cursing his blindness that kept him from knowing where he was, he stumbled blindly in the direction of her voice.

Crowfeather's voice rumbled through the trees, but Jayfeather was too far away to hear what he said. Leafpool replied with an equally soft tone. Hissing in frustration, Jayfeather forced his way through thickly-bunched brambles and came out, panting and scratched, in a small clearing.

"Don't, Crowfeather!" Leafpool cried, a wave of pain and fear in her voice. "She's your daughter!"

Jayfeather felt as if a stone had dropped in his belly. _Crowfeather is…my father? _He thought his heart would stop of shock right there.

Hollyleaf stepped back, her paws scraping on the churned up ground. Her mind whirled with disbelief. "What…what did you say?" she rasped in a choked voice.

Leafpool let out a shaky breath. "She's your daughter," she whispered, "as well as mine. I swear it."

Jayfeather was stunned. "How--" He cut off and cleared his throat. "How did this happen?"

Leafpool spoke quickly, eager to finally reveal the truth of the long-kept secret. "Crowfeather and I ran away together many, many moons ago," she said slowly. "We returned to the Clans, and I thought I could try to forget and move on." She paused and swallowed. "Then I realized I was expecting kits."

Crowfeather took a step forward towards her. "And…you never told me this?" he asked quietly, not quite believing her yet.

"Oh, Crowfeather." Her voice held so much love and sadness that Jayfeather felt its reflected echo in his own heart. "I tried to tell you that day at the border. I really did-- but when you told me that Nightcloud was expecting your kits… I _couldn't._" She stepped closer to him. "I couldn't ruin anything for you. You Clan was starting to trust you again-- I loved you too much to inflict that kind of pain on you."

Despite his numbness, Jayfeather felt a spark of anger. "So having kits is a pain now?" he hissed.

Leafpool's barriers were dropped completely now; she was being utterly truthful and Jayfeather could tell. He saw in her memories the secret meetings, the moons and moons of love and loyalty that Leafpool had for the WindClan warrior…

And he resented it.

"Jayfeather, I don't mean it like that." She padded closer and stroked his pelt with her tail. "You know the rules: medicine cats _cannot _have kits." She trembled. "I broke the code."

Hollyleaf let out a furious snarl. "You're our mother?!" she shrieked. "_You?_"

Leafpool's sadness was a thorn in Jayfeather's heart, but he hardened himself to it. "I gave you to Squirrelflight to raise," she whispered. "She was a better mother to you than I could ever have been."

"She lied to us!" Lionblaze spat. "She lied to protect you!"

"Yes. We've always been closer than normal littermates," she admitted. "When I found out I was expecting kits, I went straight to her. She helped me in ways you couldn't begin to imagine."

Crowfeather cleared his throat. "So…these three are my kits?" he asked quietly; Jayfeather was close enough to hear the tremble in his voice.

Leafpool let out a soft sob. "No," she said. "Not all three."

Jayfeather was not prepared for the next words out of her mouth.

"Only Hollyleaf and Jayfeather. Lionblaze isn't mine."

Jayfeather heard his brother suck in an astonished gasp. "You…aren't my mother?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No," she whispered sadly. "Only Jayfeather and Hollyleaf are mine."

"Then who are his parents?" Hollyleaf demanded. "Tell us!"

Jayfeather's head whirled. His brother…not his brother? The thought was too bizarre for him to grasp: Lionblaze had been with him since he had been born! They were the same age; how could they be anything but kin?

Leafpool took a step towards Lionblaze but he backed sharply away. Jayfeather went up and pressed himself comfortingly against his flank; he felt Hollyleaf do the same, until all three cats were in a line facing down Leafpool and Crowfeather.

"Lionblaze," Leafpool said gently. "Your parents are who you always thought they were: Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight."

Jayfeather gasped. "So this whole time Squirrelflight was only half-lying?" he asked, outraged.

Leafpool sighed, a sound filled with regret and sorrow. "Yes. We kitted at the same time. She had only one kit: she didn't have enough milk to feed all three of you. Ferncloud helped out."

"How did the Clan not know?" Hollyleaf asked scathingly. "Surely our Clanmates noticed the medicine cat was getting plumper."

"We had a time of plenty of fresh-kill; it wasn't unusual for a cat to gain weight from all the prey. That's why they didn't notice Squirrelflight having an unusually small litter as well." She paused. "Please," she begged. "Please don't hate me--"

"It's too late for that Leafpool!" Hollyleaf spat. "You broke the warrior code! You don't deserve our forgiveness for your actions."

"I'm not asking for forgiveness." The medicine cat's voice was full of longing. "All I'm asking is for your acceptance and understanding--"

"Understanding?!" Hollyleaf's voice was full of outraged disbelief. "Do you even know what you _did? _You broke the code to be with him!" Jayfeather felt her gesture furiously in Crowfeather's direction.

"Watch your tone," Crowfeather snapped.

"Oh, I'm _sorry!" _Hollyleaf's voice was full of bitter sarcasm. "Are you already going to start acting like my father? What's it been, a heartbeat?"

Crowfeather snarled.

"Don't, Crowfeather," Leafpool pleaded. "Please don't do this."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked intensely. "How could you let this happen? I've seen those two at Gatherings for _moons…_I never even _dreamed _that they were mine."

"So that's it, isn't it?" Jayfeather's voice was bleak. "That's why we're so much smaller than our Clanmates." He remembered his first breath of moorland air when he was barely older than a kit: his first apprentice outing. It had felt so familiar, an untouchable feeling that he didn't understand completely until right this second.

Hollyleaf gasped. "I can outrun every cat in the Clan," she said slowly. "That's why, isn't it? Because I'm _half-Clan._" She spat the words out like they were a bad piece of fresh-kill.

"Oh, Hollyleaf," Leafpool sighed. "This doesn't change _anything_. You're still the deputy."

"No, you're wrong, Leafpool," Hollyleaf growled; the sound made Jayfeather's pelt prickle. "This changes _everything._"

"We'll keep this a secret," Leafpool promised rashly. "We won't tell anyone. This will just be between us."

Lionblaze trembled against Jayfeather's side. "So…we aren't littermates? We aren't kin?"

"Of course you're still littermates," Leafpool said gently. "But…you aren't true siblings. You're related to Hollyleaf and Jayfeather the same way you are to Tawnypelt's kits."

Jayfeather sunk his claws into the ground to keep himself standing. His brain had shorted out, and he felt numb. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier-- when we were kits?"

Leafpool sighed again. "I couldn't ," she whispered faintly. "How could I tell you that you didn't completely belong to ThunderClan? If I had decided differently, Jayfeather, you would be in Kestrelflight's place and Hollyleaf would be a WindClan warrior."

"Never," Hollyleaf snarled softly.

Leafpool's mind whirled with weariness. "It's true, Hollyleaf." She paused, then pride colored her voice. "I'm so proud of you two, if that makes a difference. I'm glad that you turned out to be such wonderful assets to the Clan. You've made ThunderClan a better Clan."

Jayfeather let out a hollow laugh. "Isn't it great that a mistake turned out that well?"

"Having you two was not a mistake." Leafpool's voice was firm. "I don't regret it in the least." She paused and swallowed loudly. "We'll talk more later," she promised, "but right now there's a battle going on, and you all need to fight for your Clan."

"Which one?" Hollyleaf said cheekily. "ThunderClan or WindClan?"

"This is no time for jokes, Hollyleaf!" the medicine cat snapped. "Go now!"

"Come on," Lionblaze growled. "Let's get out of here." He turned without another word and laid his tail over Jayfeather's shoulders and led him out of the clearing.

"You are _not _my mother," Hollyleaf snarled at Leafpool. A piercing sorrow flooded through the medicine cat, but she said nothing. "No matter what they say," she went on after they had left the two cats behind, "we _are _littermates."

"Jayfeather, you stay here." Lionblaze dropped his tail.

"What?" he demanded. "You don't think I can fight? I'm sure Oakfur still has scars from my claws from the border fight!"

"That may be so," Lionblaze said, "but you didn't see Onestar. He's mad; he won't listen to reason. His cats ambushed us and ganged up with ShadowClan."

Jayfeather gasped.

"That's not all," Hollyleaf whispered. "They killed Toadpaw." Jayfeather wasn't prepared for the wave of sorrow that swept over him from his sister's pelt. "Firestar gave him his warrior name-- Toadspring-- just before he died."

"I'm sorry, Hollyleaf." Jayfeather pushed his nose into her fur in a rare gesture of affection. "You trained him well."

Hollyleaf sucked in a ragged breath. "Like it matters now," she said bitterly. "We need to rely on Firestar."

"We can't. He's injured," Lionblaze growled. His body was tense.

"What?" Jayfeather gasped.

"Onestar caught him across the throat. I saw him go down." Fury burned from Lionblaze's pelt-- as palpable as heat. "I left Onestar with a reminder of ThunderClan's strength: it should leave a scar."

Jayfeather pricked his ears in the direction of Leafpool and Crowfeather. "Go on," he whispered. "I'll stay here."

Hollyleaf's pelt flashed with suspicion, but she let it slide. Brushing her tail down his flank as she passed, she mewed, "We have _no_ parents."

Jayfeather nodded to her firmly. _But just in case…let's see what they're saying. _

When their scent faded, Jayfeather turned back and plunged through the forest to the clearing.

"Crowfeather…I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Leafpool's voice, so much closer than he anticipated, made him stop so fast he skidded. Leaning closer eagerly, he swept his paws out in front of him to make sure he was clearly covered.

Crowfeather's voice was soft and gentle, so unlike the usual prickliness the tom gave off, that for a heartbeat Jayfeather didn't think it was him. "Leafpool, I don't know what to say. You told me you had to put your Clan first, and I said I understood. What more do you want from me? You can't expect me to come into these two cats' lives and try to be their father. I've been an enemy warrior to them for their whole _lives._"

"Please, Crowfeather. I wanted to serve my Clan-- I really did!--but I didn't know how much I was giving up. I never wanted to lose you."

Jayfeather gasped silently. _She's still in love with him!_

"Leafpool…Nightcloud is my mate now. She's the mother of my kit."

Jayfeather felt the same claw of pain that his mentor did. "I know. Crowfeather, I'm so confused. I don't know what to do." The hard ground shifted, and Jayfeather could picture the medicine cat move closer to the WindClan warrior.

Crowfeather sighed. "Leafpool, you know how I feel."

"But is it the same?" she pressed. "Nothing has changed with me."

Mystified, Jayfeather leaned even closer, ears straining.

Crowfeather hesitated. Tension crackled in the clearing like lightning. "I can't leave the Clan again. Not with Breezepelt there."

"I'm not asking you for anything," Leafpool said hurriedly. "I just want to know…if you feel the same as me."

Crowfeather let out a low chuckle. "Leafpool, I promised to take care of you, remember? I'll _always _love you, if that's what you're asking."

Leafpool purred, then the clearing was silent.

_What's going on? _Jayfeather wailed silently. _I wish I could see! I want--_

Suddenly the bushed in front of him crackled. "I knew it." The voice was Leafpool's, and she did not sound happy. "Spying again."

Jayfeather glared up at where he assumed her face was. "Sorry, _Mother. _I guess you know me too well, huh? Since you picked your own son to be your apprentice!"

Leafpool sighed, but it was more irritation in her voice than sadness. "You don't have to accept it, but it's true."

Crowfeather's scent washed over Jayfeather. A sudden realization popped in his head: "That's why you named me Jayfeather, isn't it? Jay_feather_, Crow_feather." _He gasped. "And Holly_leaf _and _Leaf_pool. Ha! Firestar must know!"

Leafpool's irritation grew. "Of course he doesn't know!" she snapped. "I hope you don't plan on telling him."

"No one's going to be able to tell him anything unless you go help him," Crowfeather said bluntly. "He's injured: throat wound."

Leafpool gasped, jumping a little in shock. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She started running. "Come on, Jayfeather!" she called over her shoulder.

Crowfeather stood awkwardly in the clearing with Jayfeather. "I guess you're going to go fight my Clanmates now, huh?" Jayfeather asked him.

Crowfeather, surprisingly, mewed, "No. I can't now."

Curling his lip, Jayfeather turned his back on the WindClan warrior and followed his mentor--and mother-- into the battle to heal his leader.

* * *

**Yaaaaay! One chapter left! After this fic is over, I'm gonna take a break from Warriors to finish my His Dark Materials fic. I think I've decided to write a continuation off of the _real _Sunrise, but I may change my mind. Maybe. XD**

**R&R, guys! I'm off to find something to eat. :P**

**Shadow**


	26. Chapter 25

****

This is it, guys! This is the end!

* * *

Hollyleaf rushed away from the Leafpool-- she refused to think of her as her mother-- and towards the battle.

"We need to hurry!" Lionblaze panted as he raced beside her, unable to fully keep up with her.

_Well, now I know why, _she thought bitterly. The horrible thought of having kin in WindClan was almost too much to bear. She tried to push the thought out of her mind, but the image of Crowfeather and Leafpool brushing pelts and looking at her and Jayfeather… it was bizarre, it was unnatural…

It was forbidden.

Hollyleaf snarled more at herself than at Weaselfur as she bowled the WindClan warrior over. He hissed furiously at her, and turned back to attack her with splayed paws but she was too quick for him.

_You have no chance! _she growled darkly to herself. _You only have _one _Clan's blood. I have the quickness of your ancestors and the strength of mine. _She dipped her head and sank her teeth into his leg, her teeth meeting first fur then flesh then the hard edge of bone. She closed her eyes as blood dripped into her mouth, then bit deeper.

Weaselfur yowled in agony, twisting and writhing, trying to get away. "Stupid ThunderClan!" he hissed.

"No," she retorted coldly. "I am much _more _than ThunderClan." She raked her claws down his flank, turning his already red pelt a deeper shade. "Get out," she commanded, feeling her power come with ease this time. Each time it took less and less effort; she had to really work to make sure she didn't use it unconsciously.

Weaselfur narrowed his eyes at her, but turned tail and hurried to obey her order.

"Weaselfur is a kit. He has shamed WindClan."

Hollyleaf turned at the sound of the voice, and found herself face-to-face with Ashfoot. The gray deputy had her eyes narrowed shrewdly as she watched Hollyleaf.

_Oh, StarClan! _she gasped internally. _She's my _kin! Aloud, she said, "WindClan's got a lot of nerve, invading ThunderClan again in the span of a few moons."

Ashfoot smirked. "We need territory, Hollyleaf," she said loftily. "I'm sure ThunderClan wouldn't miss a few tail-lengths of good hunting territory, especially in new-leaf." She swished her tail from side-to-side, not taking her clear blue eyes off of Hollyleaf.

_Is _she _where Jayfeather got his eyes? _she pondered. _Can I see myself in her? Can _she _see herself in me? _The thought was frightening. "I don't want to fight you, Ashfoot," she said slowly. "I believe there's a way to settle this: a way without anymore bloodshed."

Ashfoot looked half-tempted. "You don't know the back-story to our Clans; you weren't even kitted when our Clans were once great allies. _I _remember. I was there when my Clan was driven away by Brokenstar and his tyranny. I was there when your mother's father brought us back."

For one wild heartbeat, Hollyleaf thought that the WindClan deputy knew her secret-- knew that she was Leafpool's daughter. _No, she's talking about Squirrelflight, _she scolded herself. _Calm down. _

Ashfoot watched Hollyleaf with an inscrutable expression in her pale eyes, but said nothing. Her tail did not stop flicking the whole time.

"Please, Ashfoot." Hollyleaf couldn't keep the pain out of her voice. "Because of this battle my apprentice is dead and Firestar might be, too. Your _leader _slashed his throat."

The WindClan deputy looked openly shocked. "Firestar can't be dead," she argued. "Onestar wouldn't kill him. He has more sense than that."

Hollyleaf laughed without humor. "Have you _seen _him lately? I'm glad my bro-- Lionblaze"-- she cursed herself internally for backtracking-- "clawed his face. That piece of fox-dung deserves worse."

Ashfoot's eyes blazed, but whatever she opened her mouth to say was lost as a weight hit Hollyleaf in the side, sending her sprawling.

Heathertail's eyes blazed a mouse-length from her own. "Hello again, Hollystar."

Hollyleaf's entire body went numb. "It's Holly_leaf,_" she spat.

"Not for much longer. I just saw your leader; not much of one at the moment, is he?"

Snarling in rage, Hollyleaf's vision went red. She didn't even know she attacked until she was pinning Heathertail down. The tabby didn't even try to fight; her blue eyes were dilated with fear.

"Don't hurt me," she whimpered pitifully. "My kits--"

"Your Clan didn't thin about that when they launched an attack on Cinderheart, did they?" Hollyleaf screeched. "They didn't even think twice when they killed Toadspring or when Onestar opened Firestar's throat! What makes you think you deserve pity now, you heartless, crow-food eating rat? You play with emotions like a kit plays with moss balls."

Heathertail shot a panicked glance at Ashfoot, but the deputy made no move to help her.

"Ah, I see." Hollyleaf let out a low chuckle. "Your Clan doesn't know, do they?" Looking up at Ashfoot, Hollyleaf asked, "Did you know that this _warrior"--_she spat the word-- "has been betraying the Clan and mooning after Lionblaze, a _ThunderClan _warrior?"

Ashfoot gasped in shock, then her eyes narrowed. "Is this true?" she asked Heathertail in a deadly calm voice.

The tabby she-cat twisted under Hollyleaf's claws. "I hate you!" she hissed, her eyes locked on Hollyleaf's. "I hate you!"

"Good." Hollyleaf released her hold on Heathertail, and the she-cat scurried away towards Ashfoot. "I want you to hate me. I want you to _fear _ThunderClan. We are _not _kittypets, and we'll prove it if you don't leave right this instant." She unsheathed her claws and gently raked the soft ground.

Ashfoot watched with unimpressed eyes, but dipped her head slightly. "I look forward to the next Gathering," she murmured. "I'm sure it will be…_interesting._"

"Count on it." Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes at Heathertail. "Good luck with your kits," she mewed fake-sweetly. "I hope they turn out to be more like their father."

Ashfoot grabbed the she-cat roughly by the scruff and threw her into the undergrowth before she could respond to Hollyleaf's words. With one last unfathomable glance, Ashfoot followed after her.

Hollyleaf took in a shaky breath. _Serves her right,_ Hollyleaf told herself. _I hope I left some scars for her to tell her kits about. _Turning around, she kicked dirt in their direction, then padded back the way she came, away from the fighting; she wasn't ready to face the battle yet, she had unfinished business to attend to first.

Narrowing her eyes and stumbling slightly, Hollyleaf walked slowly back and off the trail a few tail-lengths. She walked up to a particularly thick patch of long grass and hesitated, then sighed and brushed the long stems apart.

A splash of black-and-white fur was barely visible in the gloom, but Hollyleaf could see that Toadspring's body was unharmed from when she left it. She looked at the blank, smooth face of her apprentice, feeling a wave of sorrow attempting to overcome her.

_If I'm to be leader, _she whispered to herself, _I need to be able to face this-- to face death-- and not be afraid. I need to conquer all my fears to protect my Clan. _She reached out with one paw and smoothed the parted fur at Toadspring's throat, a lump rising in her own throat. "Goodbye, Toadspring," she whispered brokenly. "I hope that you're not hurting anymore. I know that StarClan will be happy to have you."

She bowed her head as the dawn broke over the forest, illuminating the stained and churned ground, and cries of injured cats rang out over the unearthly stillness of ThunderClan's territory.

* * *

"Hollyleaf." Lionblaze's voice was relieved. "Where have you been?" He stood up from his place by the edge of a grouping of ThunderClan cats. WindClan had finally left, but not without some persuation; Lionblaze's claws were stained with the blood of more than one cat.

Hollyleaf set down Toadspring's body on the ground gently. "I had to go get him. I…I couldn't leave him there by himself."

"Hollyleaf," Lionblaze mewed compassionately. "I'm so sorry."

"How's Firestar?" she asked, desperate to change the subject.

Lionblaze hesitated. "Not good," he said finally. "Leafpool and Jayfeather are trying, but…" He trailed off.

A wave of dismay swept through her. "Well, how many lives does he have left?"

"He told me he had three," Lionblaze told her. "But I don't know… Leafpool is treating it very seriously." He flicked his ears nervously.

She pressed her nose into his golden fur. "Are they going to move him?" she whispered.

Lionblaze shrugged. "I think you should go ask; I've been too afraid to."

Hollyleaf nodded. "I'll be back soon, alright? Will you…?" She looked down at Toadspring's body.

"I'll take him back to camp. Daisy needs to know."

"Wait for me," Hollyleaf protested softly. "He was my apprentice; it's my duty to bring him home."

Lionblaze nodded, and licked Hollyleaf's ear affectionately. "I don't care what those two say," he muttered in her ear, "you're my sister."

Hollyleaf nodded again, a lump in her throat, then turned and padded into the cluster of cats. Leafpool and Jayfeather were leaning over the prone figure of the ThunderClan leader while Graystripe and Sandstorm groomed Firestar's pelt and whispered to him.

Jayfeather looked up. "He's dying," he said bluntly. "We can't save him."

Hollyleaf gasped. It felt like her whole world was crashing around her paws, and she could do nothing to stop it. "B-but, how many lives does he have left?" she asked desperately.

"None." Leafpool's voice was thick with sadness. "He's on his way to join StarClan. No herbs…no herbs can save him. He's going to die." She shut her amber eyes in pain.

"No!" Hollyleaf cried. She dropped to her belly near Firestar's face. "Firestar! You can't die! Don't leave us!"

Firestar opened his eyes weakly; only the faintest glimmer of green was visible. "Hollyleaf," he rasped painfully. "I'm glad that you're alright."

Hollyleaf said nothing, only gazed hungrily at his familiar face-- a face she had known since the day she was born.

"There's so much you need to know…so much that I need to tell you." His voice was thin and uneven, his eyes fluttering and wheeling behind the lids. "I can't even begin to tell you."

"You can tell me in time," she promised rashly. "You don't have to tell me now: save your strength."

Firestar went on as if he hadn't heard her. "When I picked you as deputy, I knew you would make a great leader after me. I knew that ThunderClan needed a stronger cat than me."

"You are strong," she insisted.

Firestar looked at her sadly. "No, Hollyleaf. There was a prophecy when I joined ThunderClan," he mewed softly. "It said that fire would save the Clan. Bluestar and Spottedleaf believed I was that fire…but I'm not so sure now.

"I had a dream-- seasons upon seasons ago-- that three would come, kin of my kin, and they would have powers unheard of: powers of StarClan. You and your littermates are those three…I know it in my heart."

Hollyleaf reached out with one paw to brush at his pelt. A beam of sunlight tore through the ragged clouds and touched his pelt to flame.

Firestar looked up in wonder. "Bluestar," he murmured, his green eyes unfocused. "I never thought that it would be _you _that came for me. There's so much more I need to do…"

Hollyleaf looked up, stricken, to see Jayfeather, his mouth moving as if he was talking to someone and his eyes focused on something she could not see. "Firestar!" she cried.

His eyes refocused on hers. "If only your mother were here," he sighed. "I wish that I could say goodbye…"

Looking up, Hollyleaf locked eyes with Foxclaw. "Go get Squirrelflight," she ordered. "Run as fast as you can."

The reddish tom took off like a bird in flight.

Turning back to her beloved leader, she saw he was looking at Graystripe. "Looks like…I have to go ahead without you, old friend. But I'll wait for you…I'll wait for you forever."

Graystripe crouched to touch his nose to his best friend's. "I'll take care of the Clan," he promised raggedly. "They'll be safe."

Firestar closed his eyes. "I know. You're the best friend any cat could ever ask for." He opened his eyes again and looked at Sandstorm. "I love you," he murmured. "Forever."

Sandstorm's eyes clouded and she pressed her forehead to his. "Forever," she breathed. "I'll take care of our daughters."

Firestar's breath was coming faster now, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jayfeather." He raised his pain-glazed eyes to them. "You are kin of my kin. Use your powers for justice and good. Don't…don't attack WindClan. They don't know what they're doing."

Hollyleaf bit back a retort: Firestar had no time for arguing.

Squirrelflight came thundering into the clearing; the Clan parted like a wave for her. "No! Father!" she cried and pressed her nose to his pelt.

"You had good kits," he praised weakly. "You should be proud of them. They will lead the Clan to greatness." Hollyleaf thought she could see a glimmer of starshine in his fading eyes. He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes once more to fix their piercing green depths on her. "Take care of the Clan, Hollystar. Think things out thoroughly. Don't rush into decisions." He closed his eyes. "I'm coming now, Bluestar. I can _feel _the light; it's incredible." He sighed deeply, a sound filled with relief and wonder, and then his spirit left his body forever.

Hollyleaf looked down at the body of the once-great leader, the fire that had saved the Clan, the very _essence _of ThunderClan…

And he was gone.

She dug her claws into the hard soil, tipped her head back and wailed. Her cry was not the only one, all of ThunderClan cried out, intertwining their voices into a single call that followed Firestar to StarClan.

* * *

Hollyleaf arranged Toadspring's body on the sandy ground so that a passing cat would think that he was asleep. She groomed his fur, cleaning the blood and grit away from his still-soft pelt, making him presentable to StarClan.

"I will avenge your death," she whispered to his still form. "I swear it on my own life." She pressed her nose into his fur, trying to catch one last trace of his scent, but all she could smell was death. She backed up and averted her face, drawing in a shaky breath.

"Toadpaw!" The voice was Daisy's. "What happened to him? My poor, poor kit." She let out an unearthly wail as she pressed her son's pelt.

"He died serving the Clan," Hollyleaf said softly. "He died an honorable death."

Rosepaw was right behind her mother. "My brother!" she wailed, her amber eyes wide with shock. "He's dead, Mother! He's dead!"

Hollyleaf walked over to the apprentice, trying to find the words to comfort her, but couldn't think of anything. Rosepaw pressed her face into Hollyleaf's pelt, her small body shaking in sadness.

Spiderleg walked over, his eyes wide. He shook his head from side-to-side slowly, as if was denying what his eyes were telling him. "N-no! This isn't right, this isn't real…" He trailed off, his throat convulsing as if he was trying to speak.

Daisy turned and padded over to him, pressing her pelt into his. He sank down onto his haunches and brushed his tail down her side. Rosepaw nuzzled his side hesitantly, then settled beside him as the little family mourned their lost son.

Mousewhisker and Hazeltail sat farther off, their eyes wide with disbelief and their pelts bristling.

Sandstorm and Squirrelflight came padding in slowly, supporting the limp body of Firestar between them. The cats of ThunderClan that had stayed behind yowled in fear as they saw the defeated body of their leader.

Dustpelt's fur was bristling and his pelt stank of fear. "Is he…dead?" he asked in a quavering voice.

Hollyleaf leapt onto the Highledge, but didn't have to call the Clan together: they waited under the ledge, their faces illuminated by the dawn light. Repelling her fears about being leader, she mewed, "Cats of ThunderClan, today is a tragedy in our history: our leader and one of our warriors have gone to join StarClan. Toadspring was given his warrior name just before he passed on; he took his name to StarClan with him."

No cat spoke; they all listened to her with wide eyes.

Hollyleaf went on: "Firestar made me his deputy, so I _will _succeed him. His last wish was that ThunderClan not attack WindClan."

These words were met with challenging mews. Mousefur stood up. "Since when do WindClan get to kill our cats and get away with it?" she asked, outraged.

Hollyleaf waited for the yowls to die away before continuing. "WindClan will pay dearly," she growled. "But it won't be by ThunderClan claws. Firestar's last wishes will be honored by me." She stared down the Clan with a piercing gaze.

Mousefur sat back down grudgingly, but not without a muttered comment to Longtail; the pale tom flicked his tail soothingly.

"Firestar was a great leader," she went on. "He served the Clan for many seasons, and _will _be remembered. He will always be in our stories and our memories." She dipped her head, a lump in her throat. _I'll always remember you, Firestar, _she prayed silently. _Watch over the Clan, please. Guide my paws…help me to be a great leader like you were._

She leapt down from the Highledge and pressed her nose into Firestar's cold ginger fur. Enough of his scent was left to reassure her. She sighed, then licked his ear affectionately.

"Hollyleaf," Squirrelflight mewed softly. "I'm sorry about Toadspring."

"Me, too," she sighed. "Me, too." She flicked Squirrelflight with her tail tip, then turned away from the Clan and death, padding out of the tunnel and into the soothing forest.

As soon as she was deep under the trees, Hollyleaf leaned into a tree trunk and let out a strangled gasp. _How am I going to do this?! _she yowled internally. _I'm barely a warrior, and now I'm the leader!_

A soft pelt pressed into Hollyleaf's side, and she immediately turned her face to rest her nose in the familiar fur. "Thornclaw," she breathed.

"I was worried about you." His voice was soft and caring, as soothing to Hollyleaf as a cool drink on a hot day. "You can do it, you know."

"I can't, Thornclaw!" she cried. "How am I supposed to fill Firestar's paw prints?"

"Don't. Make your own." His voice was confident as he looked gently into her eyes. "Maybe one day, seasons from now, deputies will be thinking, 'How can I ever live up to the reputation of Hollystar.'" He laughed softly.

She sat down on the mossy ground, Thornclaw still beside her. "I don't know if I can _be _a great leader," she confided in him. "I try, but…"

"Hollyleaf, you love the Clan, don't you? That's all that matters." He rested his chin on top of her head and breathed in her scent.

She closed her eyes blissfully. "Of course I love the Clan…but I don't know--"

"Hollyleaf, you shouldn't be thinking like this. You're smart, fast, strong…beautiful." He took in a deep breath. "That's why I love you."

Hollyleaf thought her heart would burst with happiness, despite the recent events. "You…love me? Really?" she asked in a quavering voice.

He nodded. "I really do." He froze against her; she could feel his heartbeat through her fur.

She hid her face against his tabby pelt. "I love you, too," she whispered brokenly.

He let out a relieved sigh. "I was really hoping you would say that," he chuckled softly.

She looked into his amber eyes and felt her heart lift. She knew now, instantly almost, what she was…she was no longer Hollyleaf the warrior, or Hollyleaf the half-Clan mongrel, or even Hollyleaf the hunter…

She knew what she was…who she was meant to be…without a shred of doubt.

Hollystar of ThunderClan.

* * *

**Let me be the first to say it: WHOOHOO! IT'S OVER! Haha! Maybe now I can go reclaim any shred of a life I once had. XDD**

**Thank you sooooo much to those of you who reviewed this fic. You guys kept me going when I wanted to quit this fic and move on to something else. If you don't mind me being sappy, you guys are the reason I wrote this fic and kept going with it. I LOVE you guys! I checked my mail like a feverish fangirl EVERYDAY hoping to see reviews for my fic. You guys are the awsomeness. ^^**

**So, I've said I was going to do a continuation off of the _real _Sunrise, but that was surprisingly a big no-no for some of you. Since you guys were so cool in reviewing, I'll let you guys decide, but don't expect an update on a Warriors fic for, like, a week. I've been extremely neglecting my HDM fic as well as my poor xbox. **

**Aaaaaand, to those of you that celebrate Easter, let me say, "Happy Easter!!" It's only a few minutes away where I live, so I figure that's close enough to say it. **

**Now, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go and get some sleep. This fic drove me into the ground, dangit, and I'm sleepy. **

**XDDDD**

**R&R!**

**Shadow**


	27. Epilogue

**Soooo. I've decided what I'm going to do about my next project. I'll do BOTH. That will hopefully please everybody but my poor wrist. I fainted last year and sprained it, and now because of all this dang typing it's been acting up. **

* * *

All was quiet in StarClan's hunting grounds. The night breeze gently tugged at the long grass and blew ripples across a small, round pond. A ragged gray she-cat sat near the edge, staring deep into the water as if she could see more than her reflection there.

"Yellowfang." A powerful blue-gray she-cat padded down the slope and towards the other cat. "It's late. You should come sleep; ThunderClan do not need watching all the time."

Yellowfang shut her eyes, a smirk on her flattened face. "You wouldn't be saying that if you saw what I saw, Bluestar."

"Your dream didn't come true, though," Bluestar protested. "Sometimes, even StarClan make mistakes."

Yellowfang narrowed her orange eyes. "I _never _make mistakes," she hissed. "I know what I saw is true. The darkness that I saw is the same as Jayfeather's dream."

"But Jayfeather found out what his dream meant," Bluestar pointed out.

Yellowfang laughed without humor. "He _thinks _he did," she growled. "But he's wrong. There's more cats than WindClan and ShadowClan that want to harm our Clan, Bluestar. I've seen it."

Bluestar looked at the raggedy medicine cat with an inscrutable look in her blue eyes. "So…the danger that threatens ThunderClan hasn't even _arrived _yet?" she asked in dismay. "How can this be possible? ShadowClan were the threat--"

"ShadowClan were never the threat." Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. "The threat lies within ThunderClan: a cat that stalks closer and closer, about to lunge on them like a hawk on a mouse."

Bluestar flattened her ears. "Are you saying there's a traitor in ThunderClan?" she demanded, pelt bristling.

Yellowfang nodded. "I'm sure of it." She motioned with one paw towards the pool. "The face we saw moons ago still holds the power to destroy the Clan…we just have to wait and see."

The leaves rustled, and both she-cats turned to the sound. A ginger tom, fur glittering with starlight, prowled into the clearing, followed by a tortoiseshell she-cat close behind.

Bluestar's eyes gleamed. "My apprentice," she greeted. "Welcome to StarClan. You are a valuable addition here."

"I'm still needed _there,_" he sighed. "How will the Clan go on?"

"They're strong," the tortoiseshell whispered, her eyes full of admiration as she looked at him. "Hollyleaf will be a great leader."

He sighed wearily, and sat. "I'm not so sure, Spottedleaf. Now that I know the secret of Squirrelflight's-- _Leafpool's_-- kits, I'm not sure how the Clan can survive through the turmoil."

Spottedleaf sat close beside him, her pelt brushing his, as she looked into his eyes. Firestar scooted just far enough away so that his pelt didn't mingle in hers. "Oh, Firestar," she mewed. "The Clan will be safe. We can watch over it."

"But Sandstorm…" He gazed longingly into the pool where an image of the ThunderClan camp hung in the still water.

A look of hurt crossed Spottedleaf's face, and she responded, "She'll be fine," in a rather snappish voice.

Yellowfang watched the exchange with a calculating look in her eyes. "What worries is that the one who will betray the Clan doesn't know it yet. That cat won't know they are a traitor until the instant the deed is done."

"WindClan need to be punished." Bluestar's eyes were cold. "They have forgotten their debt to us. Onestar is mad."

The pool changed, rippling and swirling, before resolving into a dark den filled with the scent of herbs. Kestrelflight struggled to hold down a yowling Onestar; the WindClan leader's face was dark with blood, and one of his eyes was closed. A cluster of four claw marks ran down his face from his forehead, across one eye, down his chin and over his throat.

"He will remember this fight for a long time," Firestar mused. "But will he think twice about attacking next time?"

The question hung in the air, unanswered.

After an awkward pause, Spottedleaf cleared her throat. "Firestar, you need a nest. Come with me; I'll get you one."

"No." Bluestar's voice was blunt. "I need to talk to him. You and Yellowfang go—this is a meeting for leaders."

Spottedleaf opened her mouth to protest, but Yellowfang nudged her away. "Come on already," the she-cat grumbled. "We aren't involved here."

Spottedleaf shot her a look, but obediently followed the older cat up the slope and out of sight.

As soon as they were gone, Bluestar turned to him. "You know your next step, I hope? It's now _your _duty to watch over the Clan and lead StarClan's past ThunderClan cats. It's the job of most-recently joined ThunderClan leader to come to StarClan."

Firestar dipped his head. "I know," he whispered. "I'll do it."

Bluestar stared at him with her piercing gaze. "Something is troubling you."

He didn't deny it. "The three," he murmured. "They have powers of StarClan. No cat has ever been granted such powers before…why now? Why them?"

Bluestar sighed. "In time, you will understand. But for now…" She turned to look down into the pool; a picture of Hollyleaf and Thornclaw appeared: the two of them in a dark forest, standing so close their pelts mingled. "Things are changing, Firestar—rapidly. We need your full support over the next few moons."

He dipped his head. "Of course, Bluestar. Thank you…for coming and getting me."

Her eyes glimmered and she laughed. "I thought you would recognize that light: it was the same that touched your pelt when I gave up my last life by the shore of the gorge in the old forest."

Firestar got to his paws. "I must go and greet all the cats I once knew," he said wistfully.

Bluestar also stood and shook out her thick pelt. "I understand. May your path be clear."

Firestar took the same path as the medicine cats, but Bluestar remained behind. Looking at the image that was still floating in the pool, she whispered, "May _all_ our paths be clear."

Silence fell once again across the spectral plain, and she felt no need to interrupt it.

* * *

**So this is like...a fifth of what I normally write, but whatevs. I hope you guys enjoyed this fic! I'm a little hesitant to name the sequel, as I have no idea what "The Fourth Apprentice" is, and I don't want to do one of those, "Oh! It's Crowfeather's and Leafpool's secret kit!!!!" ones, since they are waaaaay overdone. I will hesitantly name the next one Ambush, just for a lack of better title, and the fact that I think "Ambush" is a cool word. XD**

**Hope you guys thought this was a mysterious epilogue, since I left many things unsaid. I had a full, delving-right-into-the-heart-of-the-matter-and-having-Yellowfang-tell-all-the-secrets one, but that would be boring so I deleted it. ^^**

**Happy Easter for real this time! I'm off to watch "Bolt," which my lovely mother bought for me. **

**R&R!**

**Shadow**

**(This is the last chapter for real, guys. I'm not fibbin' this time!)**


	28. AN

**Heya heya! **

**First off, happy Sunrise-came-out-today day! I will be reading it myself as soon as I finish typing this AN. (Even though I looked all the spoilers up anyway...)**

**I forgot to add that I changed my sequel's name from Ambush to Shattered. It's all loaded with the first two chapters up! Yay!**

**Head to my profile to get the link!**

**Thankies!**

**Shadow**


End file.
